


Driven by Risks

by VoltageStone



Series: Volt's Completed: Jori [4]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori - Freeform, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: Tori is far from a risk taker, in Jade's book anyway. But Jade doesn't take them enough in Tori's mind. You see, Vega wants to prove something to West, that she can, but the past will have to be uncovered. From both accounts. Maybe then they'll take risks together.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Volt's Completed: Jori [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_Tori POV_ _-_

I tap my pencil feverishly as I let out an exasperated breath, closing my eyes softly. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to the Gorilla Club. Unlike the façade I put up yesterday, I knew full well what was in there, though I didn't want to go. Why would I? To see the benefit in my acting? Possibly. To prove to everyone that I can be a risk taker? Closer. Or was it to prove to _her_ that I could very well do the things in there?

My head nods slowly as I stare blankly at the test in front of me. Twenty seven questions and yet I had forgotten all of them. _Wait_ , I did know that one. My pencil scratches along the surface as I write my answer before frowning once again.

Aren't there more to risks though? I don't know why I'm questioning this during a history test but still. Risks aren't just throwing yourself out their to see if you can dodge heavy balls for rings, ride a mechanical bull or even fight a gorilla, which I debated several times if it was an actual one or just a guy on steroids under a mask and fur. I hope it's the second one, I really don't think it wise to take part in animal cruelty as a cop's daughter.

But, as I fill in more questions with my plastic and graphite, shouldn't risks have that same adrenaline rush but _more_. To the point you would lose it all but gain everything if you stepped out. The Gorilla Club, from what I know, only tests your mind and body, but what about the grip on your emotions and mind?

My breath halts for a second as my pencil drops to the floor, hitting the ground with an otherwise quiet thud if the class wasn't dead silent. It rolls further away, the plastic still scraping the ground until it halts. It lays, waiting for a helpful hand to pick it up and hand it over quietly.

But of course, the freaking mechanical pencil happened to be at Jade's feet. I raise an eyebrow as she glances at me with a calm glare before she grasps the pencil leisurely. Her eyes pierce mine once again, though I know it's an equal match; she has the thing I need for this test which is my ticket to an 'A'. This may or may not be the only class I have a 'B-' in, or just a 'B' in general.

While I stare her down, my eyes flickering to the pencil which almost waves at me mockingly as her fingers play with it absentmindedly, I feel mine soften. There's no proper explanation for it, but her eyes are just _hers_. I'm never going to meet another person with her eyes. The ocean of glinting green and blue is fogged and rimmed by grey; completely unique to her.

They playfully switch down to the object in her hands before they glide up. Her lips curl as the pencils soars through the air for a foot before I quickly catch it in my palm, immediately reverting it back to it's writing posture.

"Girls?" a deep mellow voice snatches our attention, "I better not be seeing the same exact answers from you two."

"No, just Vega holding onto her pencil like her last driver's test." Ouch, well that kind of hurt- Hey! It wasn't my fault I didn't see the old lady, she was crossing when my light was green! "And besides," she sneers through her low chortle, "Why would I be cheating off of wrong answers?"

Shaking my head, I dove back to my test, abandoning the Gorilla Club momentarily while I triple-check my answers. Midway through one answer though, I sigh as my eyes flicker at the clock above, watching as the smallest hand ticked by ever so slowly.

Today was going to be a long day and yet, I knew I was going to flip out once ten o'clock comes and I still have an assignment due tomorrow.

_Jade POV_ _-_

I still hear her pencil scratching against the paper even though it was hours ago. My fork plays aimlessly with my salad as a glare at it, wishing it would just burn until I remember that I'm actually hungry. As a few flakes go into my mouth, my gaze is drawn to Cat's story about her brother getting kicked out of a store because he got too excited over spoons.

However, as the perky redhead fills in all the 'necessary' details, I catch Tori's eyes on mine, appearing to switch at the same time. I drop mine, however, and back to my own food which looks pathetic as it wilts miserably.

Every lunch time, it seems, that my eyes lock with Vega's and each time it is either longer or shorter in length. There are times when I just drown into the plain eyes, tracing over the lines that give it subtle detail. I hate to admit it but I find them _fascinating_. How plain dull eyes could have so much to them is bizarre.

But then there are the times when I can't hold onto it for long, when my conscious is wide awake and constantly watchful. I have to remember, the eyes are windows, not for people to look in the soul but for people to look from the soul. Or whatever shit you're into. Point is, people still curiously look inside, and she has a knack for looking in.

Because that's what Tori Vega does, looks in with a coy smile and gives a hand for help. Help that I don't _need_. But it's there, always lingering. While I don't take it often, or at all really, I make sure it is still there, just so I can observe and see who she really is.

How someone so boring and so damn _prissy_ can be so fucking interesting is beyond me. How she could just waltz in and expect everyone to be on her side is beyond me. How she could step into the picture and not fade away but only become more define is beyond me.

How I can find myself every fucking day thinking about this girl is _beyond-me_.

"Jade?"

"What?" I snarl, glaring at Vega who only looks back calmly.

"Is the gorilla a real gorilla or-"

"Or what?" I ask curiously as I chew on more leaves. God damn it, I got a wilted one.

"A man on steroids wearing a gorilla costume..." she murmurs quietly.

A groan slinks out from my throat as my head tilts back, eyes closing as I whisper harshly, "Fuck me in the ass with a damn-"

"Jade! That's dirty," Cat whimpers, eyes wide as mine sends a cold stare.

"Aww... Is someone on their period?" Rex chuckles. In response my arm snatches the ventriloquist's companion and chuck it away, sending Robbie calling for Rex. If I could tell you the hammering waves my groin is sending me I would, and you would leave the room deaf.

"Why?" I smirk devilishly, "You scared of the big bad monkey?"

"N-No," yeah, try to deny it, "I'm just wondering..."

"Uh, huh. Prissy," I mutter under my breath.

"I am _not_ prissy!" she hisses before her attention is alerted by the schools screaming bell. "Time to head to Sikowitz' anyway." And so, after a few minutes of dodging the rampaging halls (which included ducking under a tuba) and slamming locker doors, all six of us sit in our usual seats in Sikowitz.

Reading the scratchy handwriting on the board, I groan once remembering the week project we have to do.

_Tori POV -_

Every. Single. Time.

How come every time there is a project, I have to work with Jade? And to make it better, in my eyes, it's all out of class. Just- _why_? Whatever, it's not like this will actually change our relationship much, right? Never has before anyway. As I shut my locker close, feeling extra weight on my shoulders, I just want this to be an easy 'A' and we'll get on with our lives which would involve interacting anyway. I just, not hope but... hope.

My head shakes, like it made any sense of what I just said. Or thought.

"Jade," I mutter, rolling my eyes as I realize I didn't call for her loud enough. "Jade! Hey- _wait_ ," I snap, following her to her locker. "Jade..."

"What?" she growls in a bored tone. Great start Jade, great start.

"So what are we going to do for the project?" I ask, ignoring the locker that was almost shoved in my face. Man, can she be even more of a gank? Really.

"We write a script based on our theme -which is failing- and we act it out," Jade murmurs bluntly, hands running through her raven hair, a strand of dark blue along with the lock as she searches through her locker.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. What about it?" her locker slams shut, one of the blades wobbling. "Damn scissors, I knew from the very-" she mutters under her breath as she yanks it out, " _start-_ " and it is then dug further in, "you'd be the bitch. Never buy Ikea scissors, seriously."

"What's wrong with them?"

" _That!_ " she spat as she shifted her bag on her right shoulder.

"Okay... So when are we going to meet up then? It's due next Monday so we have, uh, five days not including today."

"Uh, huh," Jade agreed as her eyes flickered between me and the scissors. "Can't tonight, I have stuff to do."

"Like what?" I ask, possibly having a free night excluding two assignments.

"Well my dad is out of town for work, as always, and my mother is somewhere and probably not coming back 'till the day before my dad does," Jade explains, her voice tainted with a fermenting bitterness, "And my brother and I are watching the Scissoring."

"Really?" I turn my head to the side, vaguely remembering the small inputs about her brother, "How old is he?"

"Do you not know?" she murmurs curiously.

"Haven't gotten many details, no," I shrug my shoulders.

"Well he's nearly fifteen, just a few more weeks."

"Wouldn't he be a freshman then here?" I ask, mentally processing the ages of the freshmen this year.

"Yeah," she nods slightly, her voice dropping all of its normal flare, "He would be everywhere... If he could."

"Oh," I whisper, my eyes meeting her green, I'll just call them green, ones until they drop from mine to her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine," came a low hiss, "Just- I'll meet you tomorrow right after school. Your house, 3:40."

"Okay," I nod, feeling her walls build back to place. My gaze follows her out the door, turning the corner as Andre strode over.

"Ready chica?" he mutters, his eyes following Jade as well.

"Sure," I snap out of my haze, following Andre to his car. Trina, who is my ride, fell sick on Saturday. Today is suppose to be the last sick day, which is both a good and bad thing. Good because I can get a ride with her. Bad because I can get a ride with her.

As the engine hummed to life, the radio pumping out tunes that were died down, Andre grins as the car rolls out of the parking lot. I stare out the window, not saying a word as the conversations in the car have dried out yesterday and this morning. Even if I was to make conversation, I doubt he would listen. His chocolate brown eyes were glazed with something I really didn't want to ask about.

Within minutes we're back at my place, or I am at least since he had to speed off back to his house with his grandma yelling about a rabid dog loose in her closet. Fumbling with the keys, I push open the door and step in before it shut, Trina jerking off the couch, the remote momentarily flying in the air. In a flash, I catch a glimpse of Rocky's face in the ring before Celebrities Underwater was switched on.

"Hey Tori," she smiles shyly, "You have my homework?"

"Yes," I mutter, hearing my voice from a distance.

"Damn it, I was hoping you'd forgotten," she curses before I gave her the binder and stalked up stairs, distinctively hearing Rocky's voice again. It wasn't uncommon for my family to discuss out loud then realize I was nearby, diving the conversation to a halt. And when I say uncommon, I didn't mean daily, although it happens every once and awhile.

I cringe as I creak over the loose floorboard next to my bedroom door, hating whenever I hit the exact spot. My door opens and I immediately stumbling in, shutting the door with a sigh. My bag dropping, my eyes automatically flicker over to a box shoved in the corner underneath my desk, the shadows bathing it well. I feel a tingle in my balling right hand as I flex it.

My head shakes, taking me over to my bed where I land with a 'flumph'. As I pull out my phone, toying with the buttons, I let out a small chuckle as the surrounding bedsheets are now a pale grey, bathed with the illuminating light. Next to my grey bed where purple painted walls, and against the walls were the desk to the corner, the box, nightstand, a standing mirror and then a small book case.

"Tori? You home?" my mother shrills.

"Yeah?"

"Do your homework!" she calls out, knowing my habits too well. I roll my eyes before sitting down at my desk smugly, pulling up my bag. After a few moments of shuffling, scratches against my paper filled the room's noise until a few hours later.

_Jade POV -_

My car rolls over the gravel, crunching as I get out and slam the door. I step inside the manor, knowing that its outside looks are not what they seem. It seems like the grey house, lonely and yet it always has someone in it. "Jared!" I yell at the top of my voice as the front door shut behind me.

A head pops from the corner and he gives me a wide grin. He slinks towards me, giving me half a hug before trotting off somewhere else. For the time being, I go back to my room, groaning as I flop on my bed. Within minutes, as expected, I see my little brother in the doorway.

He's a runt, not all that tall, barely scraping my height while his ribs move with his breathing and it's quite obvious when they move. His long, naturally brown hair is dyed black, like mine, and he has one lone streak of red. Jared's hands move in a rhythmic motion as he stares at me with his brilliant, electric blue eyes.

"What?" I mutter, "Tell me we're watching the scissoring!" I add in a hiss. He shakes his head and his hands move, this time forming different letters. "What do you mean we're not even watching a horror movie?"

His hands form, _"I have a better idea."_

"Right, what is it?"

 _"We play the game I bought,"_ he motions with a sly grin.

"Did you go out to town earlier today?" I raise an eyebrow.

_"Yeah. What else am I suppose to do? I can just sit here and do my lessons all day; my tutor's sick."_

"I know your tutor's sick," I roll my eyes, "Just-what did you buy?" I push myself off the bed, curious of the small DVD box he held. I form a sly grin as I realize it's a shooting game, a shooting game that I can beat my brother at any day.

_"Play?"_

"Looks interesting," I murmur, "But what the hell is the title? Deadman's Play, really? Couldn't come up with a better one?"

_"Ah, I don't think so... Made me laugh a bit when I saw it..."_

"Alright," I breathe, come on, let's go over and play." He smirks gleefully as I brush past him, still clutching the game, and we both pad our way quietly down the stares and into my den. Jared gazes around, brushing his hair from his eyes as he sees the collection of butterflies on the wall that he had always found absolutely fascinating.

He tugs at my shirt before his hands move quickly before running swiftly up the stairs without making a sound. _"Gonna get some food."_

As he does so, I turn on my TV and PlayStation, before the disc is loaded into the system. A few minutes later, some plastic ruffles just at the top of the steps, indicating Jared's arrival with a bag of chips, some Dr. Peppers, and then beef jerky. God is he obsessed with beef jerky.

"Thanks," I mutter before opening a can with a slice of metal, the soda sizzling as I drink it. He does the same, watching as the game contents load before his hands move again.

 _"So... Is Beck going to come over sometime?"_ he asks with a bitter look in his eyes.

"I don't think so," I answer grimly, "You just want to try and dye his hair again don't you?" My eyes roll, head shaking as I see his vigorous nods.

 _"You two going to split?"_ he cautiously signs. I nod slowly, me gaze dropping before I see him ask another question out of the corner of my eye. _"But there's someone else isn't there?"_

My eyebrows knit together as my eyes flicker towards his, fighting a blaring battle I know I can't win. His eyes, like Tori's, know how to look inside far too easily for my liking. "And what makes you say that?"

 _"Your eyes still glimmer,"_ he shrugs, his head turning at the screen. _"Now enough talk, let's play!"_

"But I'm the one always doing the talking!" I grin dryly.

_"That line is over used..."_

"I know it is," I mumble, "But it's the only one that works."

-0-

I hear my brother's buttons mash as I stare blankly at the screen, a small smile hinting as I see two characters fighting to the death. One of them, death, is just everywhere while mine, a little small dwarf with a mask and scissors, stands around, lazily firing flames at Jared. After a few minutes, death is seen drowning in flames while I smirk at my brother, who let out a low, cracked hiss. "Beat you."

 _"Yeah, but now it's twelve to fifteen,"_ he signs with a victorious smirk.

"Twelve to fourteen, remember," I bitterly remind, "My controller died the second round."

 _"Still beating you,"_ he shrugs.

My phone vibrates on the couch and I groan, pulling it in my grasp. It's Beck.

**Beck: Want to come over 2morrow night?**

**Jade: Don't you have the Gorilla Club to go to with Vega?**

I punch in lividly.

**Beck: Sure. Are you still jealous, really?**

**Jade: I can't anyway. My brother's tutor's sick.**

**Beck: Can't you just, you know, sneak out and you'll be back once we're done.**

**Jade: No.**

I feel the phone vibrate again although I'm already switching it off. However, I grab my pear-phone to check the time. "Oh God, it's 10:17. We got to go to bed," I mutter.

 _"One more round?"_ Jared pouts.

"No," I shake my head, "We got to go to bed." And so, a few minutes later, we're up the stairs, PlayStation switched off, and in the bathroom. We both look lazily at ourselves, some bags under our eyes as we foam at the mouth before water rinses it out. Jared slinks out the door first, heading to his room, closing his door with no sound.

As I spit the last of the mint paste out of my mouth, I lumber over to my room, pulling my shirt over my head before growling at my phone which vibrated against the bed sheets. I snatch it from my bed before I hear a soft knock on my door, "Yeah?"

Jared stands at the frame, his hands moving slowly as he yawns. _"Good night."_

"God be with you so the bed bugs don't eat your face off," I smirk, laughing slightly as he rolls his eyes, grinning as well.

_"Pancakes tomorrow?"_

"French toast?" He looks up at the ceiling for a moment before nodding, giving a thumbs up. He closes the door swiftly, leaving me in the moonlit bathed room in a comfortable silence. That's what this house always is whenever I'm not talking. It's dead _silent._ This grey Victorian manor seems to force everything to remain as quiet as the grave, even the inhabitants stuck in here for days on end, 24/7 except for the few days of the week like today when he 'sneaks' out.

I groan as I rib my pants off, which ended up being a battle in the near darkness. My body lands softly on the cool sheets as my eyes scan around the room. Desk, bookshelf, wardrobe, nightstands, I began to not care. Tugging the sheets to my shoulders, I close my eyes softly before opening them again as my phone vibrated once more.

My hands fumble around the sheets and I open up my messages after a few clicks. I roll my eyes as I read what I had forgotten to read a few minutes prior.

**Beck: Oh come on.**

**Beck: Jade?**

**Beck: Are you there?**

The phone dims until it is completely off and I set it down on the nightstand to the right. I never respond as I fell asleep, seeing only black in my dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jade POV_ _-_

My eyes blink open as I yawn, grimacing at the metallic taste stuck to my mouth. My hand stretches out, fumbling with the phone on my nightstand before turning it on. As I wait patiently for the screen to illuminate, I push myself up, my feet touching the cool hard wood floor. The phone flashes to the lock screen, my gaze dipping down to check the time. 7:34, plenty of time to do shit. Good.

I limber my way towards my hanging towel before meandering my way across the hall and into the bathroom. As the door shuts loudly behind me, not exactly a slam since I'm still half dead, the water hits the tub floor, drizzling while my bra and underwear fall on the tile gracefully. My steps halt under the hot water, almost scorching my former dry skin awake. Blinking several times, removing any signs of a semi-late night, I take a bottle of shampoo and care for my hair. Once the white foam left my long, raven hair, I lather in conditioner before paying attention to the rest of my body.

Five minutes later I'm out of the bathroom, and ten minutes later I'm out of my room, wearing my red plaid shirt over a black shirt and jeans. With my bag over my shoulders, I first stop down in my den, snatching my combat boots from the floor before striding into the kitchen.

As I sit at the bar, tapping my foot as I thought of my coffee, Jared turns from the stove, giving a large toothy grin. I wave lazily before grumbling towards the coffee maker to brew some hot chocolate. For anyone who really thought I would make hot chocolate with a coffee maker is a dumb ass, just saying.

Bringing the freshly brewed drink to my lips, I take a sip as French toast was handed to me after the stove cracked, flames ceasing to burn. "Thanks," I growl as my brother sits a seat down from me, plate with his own. We eat in silence, like my brother would make much noise anyway, and I clean my plate once I was done, setting it in the dish washer with light clatter.

After a few more minutes, my hair now completely dry with some electric help, I stride back down stairs to find my brother at the piano. As his fingers hands across the keys, I shove on my combat boots before checking the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. I heave an exasperated sigh as I check my phone, remembering that the clock had recently broke.

As I step over to Jared, who starts to play the Jaws theme song, I roll my eyes and slam my hand on the end keys. I chuckle as he jumps in his seat, giving a small, hoarse yelp. "Going to school, I'll be back later tonight, I have a project to do with Vega," I murmur, "And play that damn song again when I'm walking and I'm closing the piano on you fingers."

My brother only nods gleefully before signing, _"See you,"_ and gives me a lazy hug around my waist, going back and playing Beethoven. The front door shuts loudly, probably echoing the halls, and I'm in my car, pulling out to Hollywood Arts.

_Tori POV_ _-_

I'm late, I'm late, I'm going to be so freaking late because _Trina_ just has to practice singing in the mornings. Normally it isn't a problem, well... Anyway, guess who forgot to set their alarms. Both of us. I actually found myself at my desk once I woke up before tearing through my closet; I would just put on more deodorant and shower after school before Jade comes.

I wolf down half my cereal before my breath hitches and I hack on one flake. "Damn hiccups," I curse before streaking up the stairs (with clothes on) and I'm surprised when my gums don't bleed I brushed so hard and fast.

Enough said, I find myself at school with Trina, who darts to her locker down the hall, and shuffle through my locker quietly. While being late isn't necessarily the best thing, the main hall becomes much more manageable because no one else is around besides a few stragglers.

"I'm here! I'm here," I exclaim as I enter my creative vocals class.

"Glad to have you," the teacher nods as I sit down. My gaze drifts over to the window within minutes, however, from the long monotone lecture which wasn't common. While my eyes watch as birds fly past, I feel my mind reeling against my skull.

Once I recall both assignments done, I then focus my attention on the eyes that had me transfixed from the start. I remember a time when my spine would get chills, crawling with goose bumps as I received an end to one of her glares. For the first couple of months I spent my time trying to calculate how an ocean of emotion could breathe fire so easily. And why was it that all of the blame was shot to me without consult?

But as I mentioned, that was the first few months I had met Jade West, which were daunting to say the least. Although, something had changed, and I met broken, vulnerable eyes of a raging sea as she held a kite. She had said that we _might_ be friends, that it was a possibility. She apologized perfusley for scarring my grandma's knitted pillow. She had changed her view of me as I did her.

No longer did I find her eyes with only one thing surging through; anger. Among that anger was a small amount of mutual respect, hesitant as it was. As the months passed, they have grown softer. Especially when they lock with mine.

The bell jerks me from my ponders and I head out the door, ducking away into the hall before I could give my teacher the chance to ask me why I was just staring off in space. The thoughts wouldn't fade away, no matter how hard I tried, throughout the morning, those eyes piercing through my memories. Her mellow voice snapping sarcastic remarks rattling in my skull.

And that's when I vaguely remember the Gorilla Club. " _Shit_ ," I hiss under my breath before I see the table, empty apart from, speak of the devil, Jade. With a burrito at hand, I seat myself across from her, giving a small grin as she smiles smugly.

"Can I help you?" she mutters, bored, as she picks at her food.

"Yes," I pick up my burrito, "I want you to help me stay at this table."

"Whatever," Jade muffles through her sandwich. We sit in an oddly comfortable silence for the next few minutes. Half a burrito gone, however, I swallow before I look up, briefly catching her eyes before she took another bite.

"So what are we doing for the script?" I ask.

"Failure."

"Jade," my eyes roll, "I know that's our theme, but _what do we do_?" My eyes furrow as she glares at me, pierced eyebrow glinting in the sun high above the other brow.

Her lips curl in a smile as she leans back a bit, "Well ain't that a pretty face..."

"Come on... We really need to get this done before Monday," I let out a whine.

" _Alright Vega_ ," she sneers, eyes closing as she bites the inside of her cheek. They snap back open and pierce through mine as she plays with her plastic fork in one hand. "Got any ideas?"

"Uh... we do," my fingers drum on the table, "A dog that tried to find a ball and got ran over?"

"Okay, lets try this again," Jade drops her fork in the black, plastic box, "Got any _good_ ideas? You know, ones that we can actually use?"

"Hey! Why not that one?"

"Because how are we going to show a dog getting steamrolled?"

I bite my lip, staring just over her shoulder, giving a slight nod. "Right... How about," my eyes shift over to Jade's expectant ones, "We do something like this person set out to do something that they dreamed of their whole lives and then they completely ruin their chances yet they end up finding something better?"

"That is really broad," she murmurs, more like an observation than a criticism.

"Well, yeah," I mumble, looking down at my lap, "Didn't have much time to think about it."

Only my eyes follow as she shifts in her seat, eyes settled on the table, "But, it might work if we have that as the foundation." Her slurred words bring my head up quickly, my eyes meeting her intricate ones.

"You like it?" I mutter softly, not breaking the gaze.

"Sure," she shrugs, "But don't get too excited over it, it's not like I'm letting you write the script."

"Well, obviously," I mutter before adding in a near whisper, more to myself than her, "I can't write like you anyway."

"Like how?" her voice sooths in my ear.

I feel my cheeks reddened, growing increasingly warmer as I scratch the back of my neck and answer quietly, "You know how to weave words together; its always realistic and holds meani-"

"Hey chicas!" a mellow voice cuts off my sentence as he sits noisily down in between Jade and I. A low hiss ruptures from my throat, Andre not taking notice as he pushes his bag underneath the table. "You gonna finish that?" he mutters, pointing to my half eaten burrito.

"No," I push the tray towards him, staring firmly at the table. My hands shake as I clasp them around each other as he starts a conversation with Jade. Some months ago, two or three...maybe four, I don't know really. Anyway, some months ago my best friend had came to me in the dead of night, and I say that as I was watching old reruns of Sabrina The Teenage Witch while eating mashed potatoes at the time, in a mess. It wasn't like Jade, who was running lost and hesitantly sought refuge, but it was still someone who wasn't in their, not right minds but not how they normally are.

Exposed, that's the word.

As I opened the door, he strutted in, mumbling incoherent thoughts as I frowned, pausing as Salem made a sarcastic comment. The musician explained with a glazed look in his eyes, ones struck with puppy love. Or at least I hoped so as I felt a flash surge through my spine, strangling my sweet, petty conscious. I had shaken my head, I remember, before explaining to him that he was just tired and alone with Jade. He left, still with a grin tugging on his lips as I shut the door a bit harder than I should've.

It was then I had realized something, something I left out didn't I?

He explained that he felt his hands clam up as he held the door for her; but I feel my hands grip her shoulders as I wrap my arms around her in a rare hug. He described how his heart hammered against his ribs as he listened to her sing; I feel my heart flutter every time she snaps with an ingenious remark that even I can't deny. He said that he fell fond of her long locks, falling over her blue eyes.

 _But they aren't blue_ , I hiss to myself, the words rattling through my brain. They're so much more than that. Sure, they may have sharp blue sparkling as a wise green drizzles through in a never ending capsule of a daring foggy grey. My eyes remain locked to the wearing edge of the table, glaring as my teeth grit slightly.

_Jade POV -_

As Beck sits between Tori and Andre, shrugging off his bag, I continue to watch as Tori attempts to set fire to the table with her eyes. Pour some bleach or vodka on the top and I think that would do it. "Hey? You alright Tori?" Beck asks curiously, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm... fine."

"Why ask? Do you need to make sure she's fine in order to have a meal?" I spat as I mentally wrench Beck's comforting hand from her shoulder.

"Jade..." he sighs, sounding exhausted, "I was just-"

" _I was just_ ," I mock, standing abruptly as I haul my bag over my shoulders, darting past the table and away from the three. I eventually find myself leaning against the Janitor's door, glaring at the opposite wall.

I just don't get it. Our relationship was fine until it just all went to shit. First there were those looks that never ceased, then that damn model which he swore he never looked at. Days later I find myself at Tori's house, then back at his RV. Since then, I can't shake off the glances he gives _her_ , the jokes he laughs at which were told by _her_. Tori Vega did this by simply waltzing in, but yet again I can't help but feel intrigued by her eyes.

Why can't I fucking blame her for driving my relationship with Beck off the road?

-0-

Three hard knocks is all that it takes for Vega to come and open the door, glasses perched on her nose as strands of wet hair fall on the small, white towel that lay on her right shoulder. "You going to let me in?" I raise my brow, eyes flickering back and forth from her eyes and the small gap in the door.

"Right," she murmurs, giving me room to stride in and up the stairs, not bothering to stay downstairs and mingle. From one of my first times at the Vega household I managed to locate her room easily; up the stairs, down the hall all the way to the left. I hear a distant slam of the front door as I gaze lazily around the room.

My hand glides over her bookshelf as my eyes look at the doorway. "Why so many books on the human mind?"

"Didn't think much of becoming a pop-star 'till I got to Hollywood Arts," she mumbles quietly.

"And what did you want to do before?" I mumble curiously, sitting myself on the bed, pulling out a laptop peaking from under her bed. "Password?"

"Marx19151," she murmurs before replying from my earlier question with, "I wanted to be a cranial surgeon or psychiatrist."

"And when you weren't smart enough to know how to spell those two?" I smirk, opening up Word that overlapped the picture of a microphone.

"I-uh... Let's just start on the project." I turn my head as I watch her flop back down on the bed, my eyes knitted together.

"Vega, I seriously doubt you wanted to deal with the brain at age seven," I murmur, breathing deeply as I title the document.

"So?" she shifts uncomfortably. I drop it for now, suddenly focused on the blank page.

We actually work pretty diligently, getting most of the ideas within thirty minutes. So far, we had a girl who was born in a wealthy family who had always wanted to be a doctor. Basically she met this artist by the subway, fascinated by the art that would be made in a matter of minutes. She forgets the artist for a long time as she learns through her degree. Eventually, she soon learns that her body cannot handle the sight of blood and it tears her up, sending her down to poverty, unable to pay any bills because she had disappointed her family's legacy. However, one day she remembered the artist and began to draw, draw until she felt her hands bleed. She still did it anyway, painting the brick walls until the other artist came, tipped their hat and strode away only to come back again, and again, and again.

"Now we have to type the damn thing," I growl under my breath, sipping some Root-beer from a can.

"Which one do you like better, Mugs," Tori held up the dog on the can, "Or A&W?"

"Mugs out of the two, maybe that other one in the grey out of all of them," I answer tiredly.

"I suppose so... I'm actually not sure which one I prefer."

"Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"I. Don't. Care." My eyes shift over to her pout before rolling to the ceiling, "Get some chips or something?"

"Sure," she sighs, leaving the room to rummage through the cabinets downstairs, leaving me to type in some peace. I am able to complete a paragraph or so, not questioning why Tori is still downstairs. I blink, trying to keep my eyes from straining too much, like they aren't already.

Something in the far corner of the room catches my eye, and I squint from the screen's bright light in order to make out a box shoved underneath the desk. The corners were weaker but the tape looked untouched on the sides. The top, from what I could tell, wasn't taped shut, although it looked like it had at one point in time. On the side I can only make out the letters 'D-M' written in lazily scrawled black marker.

"I have barbeque and onion-dip," I hear Vega shuffle back inside, stripping me from my thoughts. "Which one?"

"Barbeque," I mutter, drawing back to the script.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jade POV_ _-_

"Annnd..." I drag as my fingers click against the keyboard, "Done... God that took ages."

"I know, but at least we have it done and over with- Jade?" Tori stretches, scratching her stomach as she leans in, hand behind me. Her eyes gleam as she looks at the illuminated screen.

"What?" I lazily snap, turning slightly as she reads the script, a coy grin threatening.

"Did the story take you most of the time or the different fonts?" she snickers. My eyebrow raises warningly as Vega continues to lightly laugh, growing quieter by each second she looks at my gaze. "W-what?" she stutters in a low worried voice.

"You know what?" my voice drops to a near whisper, the laptop sliding off my lap carefully as I place it gently on the floor. "If you love to laugh so much Vega," I continue with a playful ring leaking through the sentence, "Then how about you laugh until it _hurts_?" I hiss, quickly pouncing on her as she let out a small yelp. Vega lands backwards on her bed, giggling as I tickle her squirming sides.

"Ja-Jade sto- _op..._ No-no, qui- J-Jade, I said-" I don't know why she even tries, her sentences become broken through short spasms of laughter as my hands work quicker, finding sensitive spots just above her hips, her stomach region and along her side lining. Stuttering 'Jade's become further apart as small banters of cackles reach my ears, a sly grin unable to be kept at bay on my part. Her hands push against my waist with some force that is easily ignored, legs thrashing.

However, I don't notice how close we are to the edge until my knee slips. A momentary shriek pulses through my throat as I grip onto Vega tightly, bringing her with me through the fall. She topples on top of me, and even with her weight I still let out a gasp of air as all of her is pushed against mine. We both wince as one of her pillows plops right next to us along with a bag of chips.

My eyes open slowly, my eyebrows knitted seamlessly as I felt my hand crunch against a lone chip. I bend at the knee, how I normally would to get up once I was propped up by my hand only to feel her weight shift. Warmth floods my cheeks as Vega props herself up, strands of long, wavy hair falling wildly towards the floor as dark brown eyes gaze down at me curiously. I can't help but notice how our legs are intertwined, her left hooking around my right which is the one bent at the knee, while the other lays next to my left. Her hands splay on the ground next to my sides, wrists hugging my shirt as I feel my hands burn just above her waist; I still hadn't let go, although I still can't bring myself to now.

Her necklace, a plain one with a ring on a chain which had previously been tucked underneath her shirt, now drapes down, curling over my breast, almost licking my right's center. I feel my stare soften as hers does the same, becoming even darker. In the orange dimmed light of the room, shadows playing on this side of the bed, I feel my body grow hotter as I look at her more defined features, especially along her chin, cheekbones and lips.

My left hand's grip becomes tighter, almost pulling her down closer as my head tilts to the side. I feel a pleasant, queasy feeling just below my gut as our breaths mingle, hesitantly debating whether or not to close the gap as our eyes lock. Tori's normally coffee brown becomes more ecstatic, more excited as we inch ourselves closer, her hot breath tickling my nose.

" _TORI! FOR THE FIFTH TIME, BECK IS HERE!"_ Trina impatiently bellows, snapping ourselves from our haze _._ She draws back quickly, her body leaving mine in a split second as I sit up, my right hand running through my hair as I prop myself up with my opposite. Our eyes lock as soon as they make contact, cheeks burning as our eyes widen at the sudden realization.

"I-uh, I'm gonna just send the scr-script to me and..." I mutter, picking myself up slowly.

"Ye-yeah... Go do that while I go downstairs and, um, see Beck before we go to the Gorilla Club." I nod, my teeth gritting as I picture Beck in his truck with Tori, alone before I glare at the bed furiously for even _thinking_ that. Pulling the laptop up on the bed as Vega moves swiftly out of the room, a pair of plain black Converse at hand, I quickly send the document to my email before snatching my plaid shirt and combat boots from beside the door.

I shove the two items on before striding down the stairs, my teeth pinching the inside of my cheek. "Hey Jade," Beck mutters, "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to be for long," I snap, brushing past the two, not even picking up my gaze towards Tori because, how could I?

The engine purrs to life as I grip the wheel tightly, not tight enough for my knuckles to go white, but tightly. I feel as my brows stitch themselves together, a low growl exerting from my throat. Only three words form in my mind as I blaze ahead towards my house;

Damn -fucking- Vega.

 _-_ 0-

Almost a thunderous crash echo in the walls of my house, sending my brother to the hallway while I was already up the stairs to my bedroom. This isn't uncommon, not for Jared at least. He knows by now which door slam interprets my mood beforehand. Nevertheless, he races quietly for me, almost sliding off into a wall as his arms flail for the railing while I'm already wrenching my bedroom door open. At the top of the stairs, another thunderous crash bellows angrily throughout the house.

I'm shaking; my arms, my hands... I don't know how to calm down from my high. My emotions are a twisted bundle of wires, un able to untangle themselves as it rolls over itself as my blood boils through my veins, arteries, capillaries. My heart, however, flutters as I envision brown eyes, the plain brown eyes that tests my limits as my mind blankly attempts to find answers. I need them, but I'm not getting any; and I won't for a long while I'd expect.

Another pulse of rage consumes my thoughts, clouding over rationality as I glare at the wall, a kick hurtling its way before I spring back, an angry howl scratching my throat. The wall only pushed back; God damn Newton's third law. A long stream of curses flow past my lips before hesitant knocks roll against the door.

I shuffle over, wrenching the door open as I see Jared flinch at my voice, " _What?_ "

Even so, his hands shake slightly as he signals, _"What the hell has gotten up your ass? That's 'what'."_

"Nothing that you need to know," I spat before my eyes hardened, brilliant blue eyes watching closely.

As he grows from his momentary deflated posture, his eyes flicker in between mine, carefully analyzing the water that has stung obnoxiously for the past minutes. Slowly, as Jared's gears work his way through the sentence, carefully picking out the proper words, he motions, _"Is Vega problem?"_

"Vega is always the fucking problem," I mutter darkly, my hand opting to slam the door before I freeze at his raised hand.

_"Do you want dinner?"_

"No," I mutter, the door closing as he jogs down the hall, leaving me to my devices. My back is firmly against the door, arms crossed, as I close my eyes. No rational thought comes, not one that either makes sense or is clear enough to make sense... All I know is the emotions that I'm drowning in, the very same that has me at my knees, pleading for the mercy it has never given me or Jared.

My back, instead, becomes scalding as my hand clamps around brisk, cool metal on my side. Eyes flash open as a blur of silver staggers back before soaring through the room with blazing determination. The blades cut into the tack board, dropping a few papers while it punctured through a picture of Beck and me, right in the middle.

Tears roll down my cheeks as I hurriedly wipe them away. I sit myself down on my bed, hands running through my hair as elbows stand wavering on knees. Through my blurred gaze, I see the carpet become damp from where the droplets ran off my nose. My thoughts begin to surface again, ghosting as I look over them all, bodies floating at the surface of a large, daunting lake.

I shuffle, stripping my shoes and socks off in a sudden rush before my back burns against the cloths once more. I fumble around, my shirt and bra torn off. I'm only left with my dark pants and black belt which blends well. I feel the air creep on my skin, goose bumps soon covering my pale, bare waist and chest as I crawl to the end of my bed. Lifting the sheets over my head, I begin to unreel my thoughts, nodding slightly at the two prominent thoughts.

 _"Why cry Jade? Never has done you any-good..."_ the first leers, a wicked smirk forming under crazed eyes.

 _"This is her fault, she's the one who screwed everything over... Yours doesn't belong to her,"_ the other cackles.

I close my eyes softly, frowning as I reviewed everything I knew about Tori Vega. She's simple, plain and ordinary. There isn't anything different about her other than her taste for pure affection from all around; she wants to be everyone's friend, not realizing that most are just acquaintances. But, most of all, she runs from danger, flinches whenever it is given the chance.

Well, if Vega can show me that she can be unique, then I'll be damned.

_Tori POV_ _-_

My body is hot, buzzing as my eyes shut, breaths calming and mind ceasing to rattle against my skull. My limbs ache as I once again picture Jade's dark eyes staring right back as she moves closer, closing just a bit before my sister's yells shrilled through the room. To make matters worse, my ride with Beck was distracted with images of Jade ignoring the call, lips capturing mine as I melt into them.

Though, of course, she ran. We both did, though if I didn't have that damn club to go to for the benefit of my acting, I would have just continued. Where things would be, I don't know. Perhaps she would be beside me, clothes astray as we both catch up on our breathing, bodies warm and buzzing.

But it didn't. It didn't and that's the sad reality, knowing I may never get another chance like that again, a fluke through it was. I'm still unsure if it was just the proximity, the mood or the simple fact that we had just felt the rush of care-free adrenaline. That would've been my only estimate if her eyes didn't capture mine the way they did. If they didn't dilate excitedly, swimming with curiosity. I don't know, I could've just seen it because I wanted to.

Although, there's still that nagging feeling, driving my thoughts up the wall as I sink into my pillows, breathing slowing until it rests at a quiet, humble pace.

-0-

Her voice is icy, devoid of any emotion as she growls with a putrid anger. I slink back in my seat, frowning as I felt my eyes sting just a bit. It wouldn't make any sense to let them fall, really; I had expected this. It still sends terrible, searing pains throughout my body but I expected this nonetheless. Why? because that's just what she does; challenges an opponent she sees as a threat.

Her taunts and mockery grit my teeth as she continues to banter, "Are you going to go against the gorilla priss?"

"I am not a _priss_ ," I spat savagely, my head swiveling quickly as she halts, a smirk playing her lips. "Ask me that one more time and I swear Jade. I will do it," I feel my sudden confidence swell against her, "And you'll watch."

"Is that so?" Jade sneers, "Better be tonight Vega. Unless..."

"Right, and when is there going to be time for the project?" I murmur quietly, glaring at the intricate eyes.

"We'll see," she hisses before stalking off.

The rest of the day isn't any better. All snide remarks are casted aside leisurely, as if it doesn't take her enough strength to do anything. Throughout the day I don't hear the end of it; the mockery, the jests. It just makes me think, what exactly goes on in that mind of hers? Why is it that whenever I get close enough, she takes a step back? Why is it that she _hands_ me everything yet snatches it out of my hands once I analyze it? And why is it that I can't help but think the world of her? She tries to bring me down, only to back away once she sees me squirm under the restraint. She knows that there is more to our relationship than shown, though I debate whether or not she ever acknowledges it.

I know it isn't one sided, why? Doesn't she always looks at me curiously, or is that just my mind playing tricks. Doesn't she always let my hand fall on her shoulder or on her wrist, or is that just a thing everybody does. Didn't she act just as I did last night, or was that just the heat of the moment? It may well have been, but that moment only stripped both of us from our stream of thought. We only did.

"Tori?"

My head turns to my side, watching as Beck leans against the wall, looking at me, eyes full of concern. "What?" I ask blandly.

"You- you're not actually thinking of doing this, right?" he mutters, stepping towards me as I dip my head down. The black box theatre is quiet, a sanctuary for my thoughts and myself alone; until he came in that is.

"Why ask?"

"Tori," he sighs, taking a seat, "You don't need to do what Jade puts you up to do." His tone is misleading, speaking almost understanding yet he doesn't at all. Like all the others, they don't know. They don't realize that I can take risks, that I can very well fend for myself but I don't for my own reasons. Just because the groundhog isn't out of its hole doesn't mean it's not there.

"No, I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not Beck."

"But it's dangerous..."

"Isn't that the point of Jade suggesting that I go to the Gorilla Club?" I murmur quietly.

"Well, yes-but that's just to hurt-"

"For her own reasons," my teeth grind against each other as I pick my head up, eyebrows coming together in a line as my face grows tighter, "Isn't that why she suggested it, yes or no?" The Canadian nods softly before I continue, "I'm going to do it, even if I fail I'm going to do it. Just to show her that I am willing to, just to prove to her everything."

"What do you mean?" he asks, eyes searching through mine though they can't get past the first hurdle, not like Jade's do before she quits after the second, dipping her head down to her lap or food.

"Just that," I stand up, my bag shifting on my shoulder as I stride towards the door, "I'm going to prove to her what she needs to know."

"And what's that?" Beck follows, not understanding.

My head turns, eyes locking with his before I slowly shake my head, dismissing the conversation before walking straight to my class. I honestly don't know if I'll actually pull it off tonight, but I'll do it, tooth and nail.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tori_ _POV_ _-_

It's only when I reach home I start to feel sick. My head spins as I stumble up the stairs and trip onto my bed. I wearily cover my eyes with my hands, hoping that I can regain _some_ control. Sitting up, however, my eyes stare over at the box in the corner. Glance shifting hesitantly towards the door, I dart over to my desk, fingers digging into the sides of the wearing cardboard.

A small smile teased my lips as I open the box, the strong scent of dust hitting my nostrils. Once my short coughing fit stopped, I grasp around cool wood, placing the gold plaque to my side before I also placed gloves down at my other side. I then pull out a picture, blowing some of the dust off before wiping the rest of it away, smiling as my eyes locked with a frozen cocky one while its counterpart hid behind a lock of hair draping over it. Setting the paper down, I then shuffle through, smirking.

"Hey Reggie," I murmur, taking out a small stuffed cow, giggling as I fist bumped its hoof, my eyes glazing over the red shorts. Before Cuddle-Me-Cathy, Reggie the cow was the constant support I needed as I ventured throughout my dreams. As I place the cow on my crossed lap, patting its dusted, fluffy head, I go through my box, smiling coyly as I searched for the one item.

My hand grips the thick string, pulling it out so that the charm could glimmer in the sun's rays that escaped my curtains. Fitting it around my right wrist, I grin; it had been a long time yet it still fit just as well, hugging my skin even tighter from its absence. I thumb over the silver charm, an old habit beating with the pulse at my wrist, and my eyes close as I feel the canine's head engraved in the square. It's pointed ears and short snout are confident, fueling an old surge of energy back in its place.

It really hadn't left, but throughout the years it has gotten dimmer, blurred and fractured.

I make fist as my left holds my forearm, fingers rhythmically falling in their order with my thumb last, cementing the gesture. My lips press themselves firmly against my knuckles, eyelids falling gently. For the next ten minutes, I revisit familiar memories before shutting them away, only leaving out the bracelet on my wrist and Reggie back on the bed, leaning against my pillows as his black, glassy coal eyes gleam around the room, searching for the changes since the last time he was at his post.

With it back in the corner, I shuffle downstairs and switch on the TV. Immediately I dart for the next station, watching as a ring appeared seamlessly on the screen. I watch some random, shitty new cartoon (they never have them as good as they once were, now do they?) as my hands tingle expectantly. I lazily rub my knuckles, switching hands every few seconds before I hear hurried steps rush down.

"Is he here?" she asks, my gaze switching over to Trina who was fixing an earring.

"Who?" I raise my eyebrow, not knowing exactly what she is going on about.

"My date," she hisses, "Is he here?"

"Uh... No?" I mutter just before the doorbell rung. "Uh... Maybe?" I ask, rolling my eyes as she points to the door, mouthing me to go check.

"Hey," a tall blonde nods, his eyes looking up and down my body, "Trina here?"

"Uh... Yeah," I shake my head slightly, watching as he continues to mentally undress me. Here's some pointers, a) don't look at your date's sister and b) if you do, be discrete about it, come on... Simple logic guys. And forward girls... And- You get my damn point. "Trina!" I call, "He's here!"

"Oh hey Daniel, I lost track of time but, you look nice! Let's go," she rushes, and the next moment I have the door slammed behind her. My head shakes as I plop back onto the couch; Trina, she's just... I don't really know where I was going with that one but, whatever. I heave a sigh as I grab the remote, pondering on my usual thoughts about my estranged sister when the doorbell rang again.

Groaning, my legs lumber over towards the door where I wrench it open. "Hey Tori," Beck greets with a nice smile.

I return it before muttering, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. Hey, when did you get that?" he gestures over to my bracelet. "Cool dog, they've always been my favorite besides the Rottweiler."

"Really? I actually had this since I was about seven, just found it in my room," I play coolly with a shrug, "Hang on, I'll go get my jacket." He nods, understanding, as I jog over to the TV, switch it off and tug on my grey hoodie which had hung on the couch from some nights ago.

-0-

"You nervous?" a calm voice drowns my thoughts as it washes over me. It's such a simple line but _I've heard it too many times,_ I let one more mental sentence slip before I turn my head.

"Just a little I suppose," I mumble as Beck turns the corner after he checked both sides. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Good point, I haven't gone up against it either, surprised you are actually..." He ends his thought in a whisper, and I glare out of my window.

"How come?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you're surprised?" I repeat myself, my eyes back to the Canadian's ear as his own remain focused on the road.

Beck chuckles, his teeth shining before he breathes, "Well, a few weeks ago you ran from a seven year old girl."

"What else was I supposed to do? Punch her?" I shake my head, accurately remembering the first thought that flashed through my mind.

"Punch her? Really, doubt you would have the guts to do it..."

"Wanna bet?" I barely whisper, more to myself than to him.

"Huh?" he turns his head as the truck backs into a parking space.

"Nothing, let's just go in." He only nods his head as my door swung open, shutting loudly as Beck stepped out. At the door I felt my stomach twist slightly once I saw a familiar smirk flash at me.

"Ready to be beaten Vega?" Jade asks, her eyes dancing in the streetlamps nearby. I can't help but notice the gleeful glimmer in her eyes as they study mine, or the porcelain skin practically glowing ghostly in the light-polluted starlit night, or the raven hair flowing over her shoulders. I can't help my heart twisting and churning as I roll my eyes and head in, or my lungs taking a new sudden strain, or my quivering hands that want her touch so bad yet it still scrawls chicken scratch on the paper.

I can't help any of them, but I have yet to find myself to dispose of them.

I close my eyes quietly, listening as the animalistic cries shrill throughout the room, attempting to pierce through my thoughts. While I hear them, they are dull. My fingers play with the charm before I feel a hand clap against my back. As I grunt, I swiftly turn behind me, finding a beaming musician. "Go get that tiger-er, gorilla."

"Thanks Andre," I murmur before stuffing my hands in my jacket pocket. My gaze quickly finds Jade, who rolls her eyes before striding towards the railing, waiting ever so patiently. Cat, Robbie, Andre (al who managed to show up before hand) crowded over with Jade while Beck strayed behind, watching me a bit nervously. I only force myself to walk over, staring at the gorilla man thing as I inch closer.

My hands grasp the cool metal as my eyes analyze my opponent. Yeah, it's definitely a man in a costume, thought with that build it might as well be a huge, bulky primate. It only stares back, right at me, as if knowing instinctively that I was its next possible victim. Victim of what I don't know. I shudder slightly, attempting to shake off the prickling hairs at the back of my neck as I shrug off the jacket. "Here," I shove the article of clothing at Jade, "Hold this."

"Why me?" she hisses, gripping the jacket firmly nevertheless.

"Because I'm back here since you aren't satisfied with the last run," I explain, an eyebrow raising. "Besides, it looks better in your hands." Her glare drops to the ground as she growls, the jacket now hanging on her left shoulder.

"Alright! Hey, hey- _SHUT IT!_ " a voice bellows from the speakers, stripping me from my absent mind. The whole room goes quiet, watching the man intently as he rubs his collar and continues, "Tonight we have Tori Vega going against the Gorilla... Don't sue us please."

"Jerry! How many times do I have to tell you; put the statements out with _gusto_ ," another man barks from behind the apparent Jerry. Ignoring the several voices around me, including the kind gestures, I climb over the fence slowly, feeling as the world gradually dims behind me. It was just me, the huge banana, crates and the gorilla. Just like the ring, except for the gorilla, crates and huge banana. Yeah... We'll go with that I nod to myself as the huge black opponent lumbers out of the cage, scratching its back and waiting for the bell to ring.

My eyes are locked on, my feet naturally stand firm against the ground, shoulder's width, not too square and not to forward. I feel my lips move, not uttering a word but breathes in a rhythmic hum that has hit replay, "Shoulders, trapezoid, slant. Width, trapezoid, slant. Width, trapezoid, slant..."

In the distance I vaguely hear the bell shriek, my limbs rooted to the spot. My mind just wipes out, I don't account for _anything_ whatsoever. It wasn't until I felt my back hammer against the rails as hands dug into my sides. I let out a low grunt on impact before I'm hurled over the crowd, landing hard with another groan. Just like my damn pencil, I land at Jade's feet. "Little help there?" she asks coyly, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"...Yes," I mutter, my ribs starting to ache.

"Alright, here," she chortles, dropping the jacket over my head. I feel a firm hand grasp mine, hoisting me up as Jade watches with a hardened glare, her back bent slightly.

"Come on Tori, let's go," Beck sighs, starting to 'guide' me out the door.

Her eyes pierce through mine and I halt immediately, frowning as I feel my eyes harden at hers. Her taunts speak volumes that I can easily ignore, her words paint pictures that I can easily trash. Why? Because that's what she forces out, what she wants me to hear. I've learned to ignore most of Jade's verbal language, she's a master of the arts after all. She can hide many of her body movements as well, but I can pick out the smallest that leave bigger pieces of her; she is still human after all. But, really, it's her eyes. I've always found it curious that the most secluded, introverted people always have the most brilliant, expressive eyes. It's almost as if a person _has_ to give a certain amount of their feelings and if they don't speak it, they look it. I stare at hers and, why are they full of disappointment? Her eyes flicker in between Beck and I with just fractured disappointment. It speaks volumes, and I can't help but think that it is speaking to a number of things.

"No," I almost snap, taking the jacket from his grip and shoving it right back at Jade's.

I gasp slightly as she tugs me closer to her, her lips breathing down my neck, tickling my right ear. I shiver slightly as her lukewarm voice sooths out, though I don't move, my other hand grazing her left forearm as she does the same to mine. "Are you going to do it?" she whispers with a low husk.

"Depends on what you're asking," I whisper back, feeling as her nails dig into my arm in discomfort, her face pulling into a minor grimace. "Don't like that?" I smirk.

"Shut the fuck up and just prove to me you aren't a priss, like you would be able to," Jade growls, letting go, eyes flashing expectantly. I nod slightly, her eyes softening just as she accepts my vow.

"Tori, you're not going back- Jade, _stop_ ," Beck comes in, his hand resting on my shoulder. I roll my eyes, ducking over his extended arm before hopping over the metal fence. My canines glimmer in the blinding light hanging from the ceiling as I position myself once again, this time Jade's eyes flowing through my thoughts.

The gorilla let out a snort before charging at me. I blink and time slowed, it charged at me, rage wallowing in his eyes while I snake past him, ignoring the tingling sensation burrowing in my fists. I launch myself up the crates, barely slipping past his fingers before I snatch the banana from the net. It struggles in my grasp as I let out a low hiss, glaring at the firm grip on my ankle. "God damn monkey," I spat, tugging the large fruit free and swinging. He flinches, giving me the time to hurl myself from the crates and over the fence.

I hear my heart pounding against my ribs as my face cringes at the burst of cheers. The gorilla howls angrily, which I just chuck the banana back at it, eyes rolling. There are many pat on the backs as I stroll out, searching for a grey hoodie. Most of them were from the gang, although some were of surprised strangers, giving an added thumbs up.

Adrenaline calming, I nod in agreement to go to a burger joint not far from here before feeling the back of my neck prickle against my shirt. I turn around and se Jade, her eyes cold and hard. "Prissy," she snaps, the jacket tossed roughly at me. "Never want to get your hands dirty don't you?"

"My goal didn't need for them to be," I simply put, my hands playing with the zipper that lay in my palms.

"If it didn't need for them to be, they still could have."

"What is your point?" I mutter, the jacket adjusted over my shoulders. I watch as she raises her eyebrow, watching as my hands are stuffed into the grey pockets. " _Well?_ "

"You only ran away from the gorilla," she sneers, her words tainted with true distaste.

"You don't know _what_ I was running away from," I retort, whisking away, leaving her to gawk before closing her mouth, eyes under a frown as she thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jade POV -_

The voices chatting around me are drowned by my own thoughts, and my eyes remain unmoving on my half eaten burger. Constantly I find myself glancing over at Vega, whose food was just as eaten as mine. Occasionally, our gaze would lock before I dipped back down to my own food. Perhaps she looked back when I wasn't, though I only glare at my buns for even hoping that was true.

I can't comprehend my own thoughts, not through the knotted bundle in my skull, several of the ropes tugging against each other, creating more of a tighter knot. Contradictions fly throughout my mind and yet they all speak some truths. There's just _too much_ going through my mind and I can't find a way to untangle the mess.

One thing does come forward easily however. She didn't lay a finger on the gorilla. Not _one_ _hair_ even. She purposefully went in there with no fight as priority, there is no doubt in my mind. I hadn't expected her to.

The why the hell am I so fucking _pissed_?

Because the moment she walked up to me, I saw something new in her eyes. I recognized it immediately; I've seen it few times in the mirror, glaring right back; I've seen it in brilliant blue eyes as they returned from the hospital oh so many years ago, so confused and broken. But I've seen that look before, I know it. It's the stare of a _fighter_ , and Tori had surprised me as I watched brown eyes flash cockily as she hopped over. So why is a fighter not fighting, just running away? She's wasn't prissy tonight, no, Tori got that right. She was just a _coward_. Just as much as me.

But that's the other thing, now that I truly think about it. Not only is she seemingly a fighter, but she has experience. It radiates off of her. Not much would've have given you the idea, not if you looked up anyway. Her stance, I remember her stance; feet just at the width of her shoulders, feet planted firmly on the ground. I can tell you this, I've seen it on TV before, but I can't think of _what_.

My eyes flicker up towards hers, and I can't tear away as easily. Once again they are dripping with that confidence, and I can't tell you enough how well it suits her. It's like a piece of a puzzle that I never noticed it was missing.

"Staring an awful lot Jade," she murmurs quietly. Even so, it still snatches the attention of all the others, leaving Cat's story about her brother and a taxi suspended in the air. As their heads turn, Vega blinks momentarily at them, surprised that they had heard her.

I feel as my cheeks flush angrily as I bolt up, swiftly striding to the bathroom in the back, not bothering to look behind. My eyes dart around the bathroom quickly before my hands grasp the sink ledge. I heave a soft sigh before looking up, finding a weary stare.

In the reflection, I also watch as the door opens hesitantly before closing behind her. "Jade?" she asks curiously, her head turning to the side as she walks over slowly.

My tongue feels oddly heavy before I swallow, glaring at the sink. "Why didn't you fight it?" I snap. Tori leans against the stall door, eyes soft in the dim light. Fingers drumming against the counter top, I then twist myself, my waist leaning against the hard, cool surface as I clear my throat once again. "Why didn't you fight it?" I ask, my voice suddenly soft.

Her eyes pick up to mine before dropping once more to the floor. She bites her lip softly, her eyebrows knitted together as she builds an answer. "Tori-"

"I just didn't, okay? I wanted to get the banana and that was it, no fighting or anything," she mutters under her breath.

"But you _wanted_ to, didn't you?" I pressed, my voices still oddly calm. She glances over at my shoulder before her eyes twist to her side, not giving a verbal answer. However, I still got one.

"When are we going to continue with the project?" Vega finally asks, her low husk slicing through the quiet music playing in the background. I feel some warmth pickle against my skin as murky brown eyes swim through the swamp of emotion.

"Uh-," I breathe, taken aback by the abrupt transition, "We'll have to film so... Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," she nods slightly, "I have more time available tomorrow."

"Right, so after school at your place then?"

"Yea- shit, I forgot my dad is going to be working and he'll use his Taser if we are too loud... I can tell you, made that mistake a few years ago and it's not fun."

I let out a soft chortle before hushing quickly, "Why?"

"Had a huge case and it was kind of important, but I forgot and... Still have the mark on my ass," she smirks, glad that the conversation had taken a pleasant turn. "So where?"

"My house I guess..." I mumble, dropping my gaze.

"Oh, alright. I don't know where it is actually," she frowns.

"I'll drive then," I sigh, "Better not ruin my car tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'll give you a reason not to," I smirk devilishly, winking as I pushed the door open, somehow pleased when I saw that she blushed through the dim lighting.

-0-

 _"Jade, no I don't want to..."_ Jared gestures with a slight scowl.

"Well, you're gonna half to, I doubt Vega can read sign language," I growl, my eyebrow raised.

 _"But I hate texting through my phone... And that stupid app,"_ he glares back.

"Whatever, fine! Don't communicate to either of us then while we're here!" I mutter, throwing my hands up in the air, exasperated. "That or try and talk, we'll see how that goes." I turn to leave the room for bed as sleep begins to beg for settlement. As I almost walk out the door, I feel a slight tug at my sleeve which turns my head automatically.

_"How long will you two be here for?"_

"For a few hours, I don't know," I shrug. "Is that it? I'm tired..."

 _"Why did you invite her here?"_ he cocks his head to the side, brilliant blue eyes squinting curiously.

"Because we aren't going to do it at a graveyard or the back of a food truck," I snap half heartedly, a yawn breaching.

 _"That hasn't st-n-f-m."_ I gawk at him as my brother yawns, his hands squirming while he tried to gesture while stretching.

"The fuck?" I raise a brow, watching as he rubs his right eye.

_"Sorry, had to stretch. Anyway, that hasn't stopped you before."_

"Why does it matter now?" I hiss defensively.

 _"Do you-"_ Jared states, his hands falling limp as he gives a crooked smile, _"Do you li-"_ He shakes his shaggy black hair before starting again, _"Never mind, good night."_

"Uh, yeah... Right," I mutter as he jogs up the stairs. My eyes roll before I follow suit, stripping my clothes after brushing my teeth, falling into the welcoming bed. I smile as I pull the covers to my bare shoulders.

Shifting snuggly into the pillow, I sigh, immediately slipping into a dark, unimaginative dream.

_Tori POV -_

My eyes roll as he continues to talk about his _damn tablet the size of my back_. "Robbie!" I hiss, grinning just slightly.

"Yeah? Anyway, the new screen is coming out with the-"

"Dude, I don't know or care of anything about the pear-pads." I watch as a droops before continuing the conversation half heartedly.

"So, uh, you doing anything tonight then?" he mutters in a monotone voice.

"I have to finish my project with Jade."

"God that must be rough, feel sorry for you," he sighs, glad the conversation is still alive.

"Yeah, she can be unpredictable, that's for sure," I nod, agreeing hesitantly, "But she's not all that bad."

"What'd you mean? She's the most brutal towards you," Robbie says pointedly.

"Yeah, I suppose," I mutter wearily, "But she lets me hug her so there that."

"Oh right," he looks up at the ceiling in thought, "Why does she do that with you though?"

"Dunno?" I shrug before freezing momentarily, watching as Sikowitz darts around with a camera in his hands. _Shit._ "Uh, bye Robbie! I got to go!" I rush before bolting down the hall, making eye contact with the teacher.

"Hey! Do you want me to close your locker?" he asks across the hall once I reach the large signed wall, pointing to the corner.

"Yes please!" I call back, eyes widening as I dart from Sikowitz. "Excuse me, pardon, excuse-sorry," came flowing out of my mouth as I duck and swerve through the bustling, end-of-school-day hall. My head turns once there is a bit of a clear path, and the hippie is still behind me, waving his camera around just as crazily has his hair.

"Wait- _stop..._ VE-" I hear, my gaze switching forward before ' _WHAM._ '

"...Ow," I groan, the impact of the hit wasn't all to bad, though it still hurt. However, I'm really glad that whoever I hit has very nice boobs a lot more fortunate than mine. Bless their cushion genes.

"Vega, get-off-of-me." Of course, of _course_ it's Jade.

"Sorry," I murmur gruffly, pushing myself off of her to remain sitting at her feet. She props herself up by her hands, one of them gripping a sloppily folded paper.

"My essay..." she growls softly, "Why were you runnin-"

"DRIVE BY ACTION CHALLENGE!" Sikowitz yells, the camera pointed enthusiastically at us.

"Oh... I thought you like them?" Jade turns her head questioningly.

"I _do_ , not with Robbie though," I hiss towards the camera. "Come on," I sigh, hoisting myself up and lending a hand for Jade, who grasps it with a strong grip. I can't help but feel my gut heat up, like coals in an ever growing fire. Her ocean deep eyes look at me, confused. "I'll explain later, just what is it?" I turn to both of them.

"You," he points to Jade, "Are a talking bear foaming at the mouth at a vet hospital to check for rabies and you," he nods towards me, "Are a pixie fairy that looks delicious for the bear but is the only thing that can save her- _go!_ "

"Wait! Wait, two things," Jade hisses, watching as the camera turns towards her, "First of all, am I actually rabid?"

"No."

"Okay, and then how am I going to be foaming at the mouth?"

"Oh, right, forgot," Sikowitz mutters, rummaging through his many layers before pulling out a small package. "Here, eat it."

"What is it?" Jade asks cautiously.

"It won't hurt you, just- I don't know, just eat it," the teacher shrugs. She sighs, as if bummed that she wouldn't get hurt before shrugging and taking the package. It rips open and there is this almost powdery dish. Jade pops it in her mouth and her face scrunches up in a grimace, before her eyes widen.

Jade lets out a cough, white foam spraying everywhere. I let out a small laugh as the white stuff drips from her lips, her eyes bulging at Sikowitz angrily. "Well, now your mouth is foaming so- _go!_ "

I roll my eyes, starting, "Hello there! Welcome to Pet-mergancies, how may I help you?"

"I think I have ra-biees!" she answers through all of the gunk, her eyes twitching wildly as she smirks.

"Oh, well um... What are your symptoms?"

"I want to eaaaat youuuu!" she drags out. "With pepper, ranch, avocado dip, salt, lemon-"

"Uh... I don't think you're allowed to do that," I shake my head.

"Why not?" she snaps, some of the white foam spraying to my face. I cringe, wiping it off as I look back.

"How do you know all those foods?"

"I live by a dumpster, lot of great stuff there!"

"Like?"

"Well, there was this one lemon that had some stuff on it. I aate it. Then there were these biiiggg mans that tried to shoot me..." she rambles, putting a small smile on my face.

"Oh, well the-" I try to continue, though I halt when Jade shakes her head, shoving people out of the way as she scampers to the water fountain.

"Too much," she growls, draining her mouth with water.

"Yeah, don't swallow that!" Sikowitz warns, holding the package to his eyes. Jade stops, frozen before she spits everything out at the wall.

"WHAT?" she bellows, marching back, startling a freshman.

"Yeah, well here it says don't consume all at once," he shrugs, shutting off the camera.

"You gave me _digestive medicine_ that I couldn't swallow?" she hisses, the corners of her mouth dripping with white.

"Uh," he stares at her as her fists shake and face pull into a snarl. Within a second, he's down the hall and turning the corner.

"Jade, your still foaming," I mutter, pointing to her mouth for it to be slapped out of the way.

"I know," she growls before adding quietly, "come with me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wrist." I give a small grin before lifting my hand as hers picks up her bag off the floor. I feel her cold hand wrap around my joint, pulling me away from the dying crowd that started fleeing through the doors. We weave through the halls before managing to get to the bathroom. There I sit myself on the counter, legs swaying as she washes her mouth thoroughly. "So what about Robbie?" she asks through spits.

"Long story short he did a bunch of 'CPR' on me and I punched him and drained my mouth for fifteen minutes." I shudder as I vividly remember the scene. Honestly I would've wash my mouth for ten minutes if it wasn't just _bad_.

"Wow," she chuckles, looking at her reflection before grinning, not finding any foam. Her pale hand snatches the essay from her side and her eyes harden lividly. "God damn it Sikowitz," she seethes, "I can un-crumple a paper easy enough but I can't- _shit_."

"What?" I ask, concern filling my word.

"The damn medicine got all over it!" she sighs, slipping it into her bag.

"Is it just on the one page?" I hop off the counter, shifting my bag onto my right shoulder.

"No, bled through," she mutters savagely. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah," I nod, "How far away-"

"About thirty minutes today, of forty. There was a really bad accident when I got here, not sure if they still have it closed off," Jade shakes her head.

"How bad?"

"I think a drunk driver drove through a gas station."

"What?"

"Yeah," she nods, walking out of the bathroom while I keep up with her lengthened strides, which eat more ground than mine. "Saw it, went straight through the doors and all the way to the back. I'll bet all the emos are pissed."

"Why?" I smile coyly as I watch her smirk.

"The car rammed itself into the energy drinks," she lets out a laugh. We end up talking about nothing important as we approach her black truck. Once I reach for the handle, Jade snaps, "Ruin this car and I'm pinning all $10,000 on you Vega."

"Alright, you saved up for it?"

"Took me a few years, yeah," she nods. "Had to work four jobs at once."

"Damn," I simply state in disbelief. I slip in, put the bag by my feet as I buckle myself in, waiting for Jade to start the engine. Once she does, the wheels pull out of the parking lot and she breaks the short silence.

"When did you start cursing anyway?" she mutters. I raise an eyebrow as her green eyes flicker towards mine and the road.

I frown before giggling, "When I was five. Stubbed my toe and parroted my dad who doesn't have the kindest of words."

Jade chuckles, admitting, "Expected a few years ago. Not- was it just one time or?"

"They think so, but they don't ever catch me now, do they?"

"Fair point," she nods.

"What about you?" I ask, keeping the conversation alive.

"Barely two. My grandma said that I was going around collecting stuff in a plastic bag and it ripped... I didn't actually talk all that much, but that day I wouldn't be surprised if the only thing I said was 'shit'."

"Really?" I ask softly. She nods before the music is turned up, Coolio's 'Gangster's Paradise' playing. I smile softly, listening as the last few minutes play before another song turns on. I frown, not recalling the song while Jade hisses, immediately switching to the song. "What?"

"I've listened to that song hundreds of times this week."

"What was it?"

"Chandelier," she growls, pushing the buttons as other songs blare quietly through the speakers.

"Not a bad song..." I murmur.

"Didn't say it was, just heard it so many times," she shrugs. "Whatever, this song is fine." Both of her hands grasp the steering wheel as she turns the corner, her eyes glaring at the radio which started playing advertisements. "Damn it..."

"I'll get it," I sigh as Jade drives through a busy street. "Katy Perry alright?" I ask, hoping that Jade wouldn't mind.

"Which one is it?"

"I think it's one of her newest ones, I only heard the station say the artist," I shrug, sitting back once Jade listens to the beat.

"Better than all the others I guess," she admits hesitantly. I smirk as her free foot taps to the music playing. My gaze flickers towards the radio as Perry starts singing, and I feel a tug at my gut realizing that it's one of my new favorites.

_"I won't just survive,  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond my archetype..."_

The lyrics send a drumming pulse as I thumb over my charm absentmindedly. I don't know how many times I've sat with staring at my box when listening to this song. Maybe I do, it fits so well, _too_ well like a puzzle piece.

_"I won't just conform,  
No matter how you shake my core,  
'Cause my roots run deep, oh..."_

My attention runs dry as I see cameras flashing, blinding my eyes. The jacket almost shrugs off as I wince, gloved hands covering my eyes.

_"Oh, ye of so little faith,  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it,  
Victory is in my veins,  
I know it, I know it,  
And I will not negotiate,  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it,_ _I will transform..."_

It's almost like a dream, my hands held high over my head as the same blinding lights flash in my eyes as I cockily grin, hair sweeping over my eye as the other stares out, flashing with an arrogant confidence.

My head turns swiftly as I hear Jade's voice, her mellow husk going along with it. It's mesmerizing, not like the voice at Nozu or any other time; it's _raw_.

_"When, when the fire's at my feet again,  
And the vultures all start circling,  
They're whispering, 'You're out of time'  
But still I rise..."_

My limbs feel like they are on fire as I let out a low hiss as arms wrap around me. She profusely apologizes and I only smile, nodding.

_"There is no mistake, no accident,  
When you think the final nail is in,  
Think again,  
Don't be surprised,_ _I will still rise..."_

Before I can stop myself I feel my voice sooth out, Jade looking over as I let the words consume my thoughts.

_"I must stay conscious,  
Through the madness and chaos,  
So I call on my angels,  
They say..."_

At this point we sing together, smiling as the words fill the car, drowning Katy's voice.

_"Oh, ye of so little faith,  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it,  
Victory is in my veins,  
You know it, you know it,  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it,  
And be transformed..._

_"'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again,  
And the vultures all start circling,  
They're whispering, 'You're out of time',  
But still I rise..._

_"This is no mistake, no accident,  
When you think the final nail is in,  
Think again,_ _Don't be surprised,_ _I will still rise..._

_"Don't doubt it, don't doubt it,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,_ _You know it, you know it,  
Still rise,  
Just fight it, just fight it,_ _Don't be surprised,  
I will still rise..."_

We both giggle as the station switches before Jade growls, turning off the radio entirely. "Mention any of this Vega and you'll wake up with duct tape over all of your holes."

"All of them?" I smirk.

"Yes, all of them," she drawls, her eyes shifting towards me, lingering down below my stomach. I squirm, feeling my cheeks heat as I attempt to cover my pants. It works, although not because I did anything; Jade's eyes remain firmly on the road.

I don't understand. She -Jade- confuses me at times. In the beginning of our relationship there was nothing but resistance. However, now I can find myself staring down glares one day and then find myself singing along with her the next. It's an ever changing relationship, seemingly growing by the day. This isn't the first time I've noticed, no, but it still hits just as hard as the first. It wasn't like our, friendship? Maybe... Anyway, it wasn't like this started abruptly in one day, our changes I mean. It went unnoticed by me at least for a couple of months before I realized that I was actually _talking_ to her.

I remember clearly we were sitting on the couches at my house, and then the thought struck me. She was laughing at one of my jokes, and _my God_ her natural smile is beautiful. It may not be perceived as such from society because people my have straighter, whiter teeth and a bigger grin but... that's the thing, it's a gem. It's a jade even, it's _rare_. That was the first time I felt my heart flutter, the first time she was completely relaxed.

Now that I think about it, I really shouldn't have been surprised that Jade didn't talk much when she was little. Not that I know why, it still bothers me but she was quiet, hesitant that afternoon. It was a new thing for both of us, and I think as time went on we just wanted more. We still do, and I guess that's why she didn't tear me apart in the bathroom last night in the tense atmosphere, or today when she foamed at the mouth.

The neon letters of the dashboard pierce through my eyes; I can't believe that was only fifteen minutes ago. I guess, time just flies by doesn't it?

-0-

The tires crunch to a halt in front a great, gorgeous grey Victorian manor. It's smaller than most of the mansions along the winding street although I bet that if I were to look at the backyard, the space and view would make up for it. The grass is a nice shade of green while the bedding along the front gives a stark contrast to the lush green. Black and red roses grow in the bushes, very Jade-esque.

I step out, my eyes drawn immediately to the large tree shading most of the front yard. "Never seen a pecan tree before Vega?"

"I-I have," I nod, staring at the place around me.

"Ever seen a house before Vega?"

"Not like this one," I murmur in awe.

"It's not that great," Jade grumbles, although I grin a little as I watch some color blush in her cheeks. As we walk through the door, Jade fumbling with her keys, I gaze around, slightly surprised at the quaint furnishing. I suppose Jade's room will be more along her style, matching her clothing at least.

I shift my bag, which now hangs on my left shoulder, and turn my gaze over to the top of the stairs. I smile lightly at him as he stares back, blue eyes flashing brilliantly from all the way over there. He has a strong jaw, the resting stern face just like his sister, thin lips just like the rest of his limbs. His longer, shaggy black hair barely covers his eyes if he didn't have it off to the side, a red streak cutting through. From here, he doesn't look tall, more like a shrimp that matches his hesitant expression.

His eyes flickers over to Jade's before he darts from the corner, I'm assuming to his room. "What's his name?" I mumble, following Jade as she steps up to her room.

"Jared," she answers, "And don't mind him. He won't be loud for our video."

"How come?" I ask, immediately regretting it once I realized that I just questioned Jade. She mutters something under her breath, not completely answering. Feeling the invisible wall between us, I don't press any further as we work on our scene, rehearsing it multiple times.

It doesn't surprise me, honestly, once I look at the clock; 5:29. We've recorded most of it, although the more difficult scenes were harder, not from the camera angle but from the way to express the emotion. We sit at the edge of Jade's bed, my eyes wondering throughout the room, finding new details each time I do so. My eyes constantly rest on this nice black and white picture of little Jared, who stands in the hall, his arms wrapped around another Jared. I feel the back of my neck prickle as I stare at it, amazed at the image. I wondered how they were able to do it, perhaps it was photo shopped by a professional. "Vega, come on... We need to finish this," Jade growls half heartedly, stretching her back as my attention is torn from the framed picture leaning in the bookshelf.

"I would, but I'm hungry..."

"Well you ate the whole bag of chips!" she shrills.

"So? Still hungry..." I mumble, closing my eyes.

"Right, hold on," Jade murmurs, her voice a bit distant as her back was towards me. "You're staying for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so. Half to ask my mom though," I answer, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, she is Jared... That sounds good, no onions though. Or olives. Or- _don't look at me like that._ You know I don't like either of them..." I turn around, confusion blurring my thoughts and find Jared standing in the doorway, hands gesturing rapidly. "Then make another one if they're your favorite... Fine, I'll ask."

My gaze switches towards Jade who sighs, "Does pizza sound good?"

"Sure... From where?"

"Jared can make it real fast," she turns her head, mine following as her brother gives a small nod and a thumbs up. "Thirty minutes? Alright, we'll be down there..." He leaves the room, darting silently down the stairs as I set my gaze on Jade.

"Is he... um," I start, not understanding how he spoke through sign language, I'm assuming, yet could still hear.

"He's a mute," Jade answers, her voice dripping with a bitter anger.

"What?" I ask, sitting next to her as she explains.

"He's aphasic..." she mumbles darkly. Her eyes search for mine, and I am immediately swept by the dark blue protruding through the sinister green. "Like me I guess," she drops her gaze, cheeks burning, eyes locked onto my hand, "Didn't speak much like Jackson but he wasn't my mother's favorite, like me. He's a dreamer like me, fine with math and science, sure, but... Our mother isn't a very nice person, let's just say. She had an accident when I was about seven and she had to take medication for it.

"I wasn't with them, and I don't know whether to call myself lucky or not... She was driving to get more of her pills when she-she..." Jade starts to tremble, her teeth blaring as I feel my hand glide down her arm, and onto her own. My eyes find the picture of Jared, realizing that it wasn't himself twice, it was a little Jared and _Jackson_. His twin.

"She wasn't supposed to be drive," she spat savagely, "Not with that medication she was on... The car swerved and hit another before crashing right into a tree. Jared was hit from the first impact on the side of his head, my mother only got a few cuts while Jackson... He-he died when the tree crushed him with the door...

"Jared was alive but he couldn't talk, the accident hit is frontal lobe... Course he didn't talk much to anyone besides his brother and me, but he couldn't at _all_... For the next year I spent everyday teaching him sign language, how to play the piano and just anything to keep his mind busy... But he still can't go to school, he has PTSD from it because of the amount of people surrounding the accident...

"I didn't like my mother before then, but now I _fucking hate her_... She lived, barely mourned for Jackson who was her favorite just because his mind loved numbers... And she still isn't around..." I feel tears burn my eyes as I cling onto Jade tightly, her arms gripping my sides feverishly.

"I'm sorry Jade," I mutter. "I'm sorry, and just know I'm your friend... Okay?"

"I know, that's why I told you," she whispers softly. I felt a pang once I realized that I was probably the only one in the group who knew, but the only one in the group whose only seen Jared twice. She sounds so broken, not beyond repair but it's like a teddy bear who's been torn by a raging dog.

She'll heal, perhaps she already has healed some, but the stitches will remain, even if you barely see them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tori POV_ _-_

A smile breaches my lips as I hear the bathroom door just down the hall close, the warm spot on the bed slowly cooling like the other sheets. She had made a feeble attempt to lighten the mood by shooting a 'God damn it Vega, you made my makeup run.' It had no bite to it, no fire or anything. I suppose why would she? I mean, she was the one that gave me all of that to know, to digest.

But then again, the question that spewed from my mouth looked like a daisy, but it had a tree's roots, didn't it?

I don't know. All I know is that Jade is Jade, but Jade is more than the Jade that shows. Perhaps she's just as naturally intricate as her room, or maybe her actions make her so. But I know the second one isn't true, I've seen her handwriting and, it's not the best but I can read it at least. Whenever this happens, I always find it funny; it's always the-not smarter people but... The people with more on their mind, their handwriting is always a little, at least, sloppy. Like they think of the next paragraph while they write that one word, or about that time they had said that word.

Maybe Jared is on her mind a lot...

I get up, look in the mirror and find my face tear free although my eyes still hold their glassy gaze. My steps travel aimlessly around the house, Jade's warmth gradually leaving as I walk into several cold spots in the house. This house is cold, the whole thing... Except for Jade's room, well, compared to the rest anyway, and the kitchen I'd imagine.

My steps linger in the front room for a bit, eyes wondering as I gaze over the bookshelves. There were few pictures, none of them of family. Just landscapes, black and white landscapes. "Hello?" My head turns to the entryway of the room, leading off to the kitchen, as the computerized voice rang through the room.

Jared stood, unsure of himself, watching me attentively with his phone gingerly in his hands. "Hello," I murmur with a small smile.

"Dinner is almost ready," he responds, his eyes not leaving the room has his hands glide over the phone. I shouldn't have found myself surprised; if you can't talk, just through your hands and technology, then you're going to be good at it.

"Thanks," I nod. There is a shrilling beep in the kitchen, sending Jared to dart to the food hurriedly. My stride follows him to the island, sitting down on one of the stools. The kitchen, unlike the majority of the house aside from Jade's room (surprisingly), is much more livelier. "So, uh, you're name's Jared?"

"Yup," the mechanical voice muses, "Hebrew name meaning 'descending'. Funny isn't it."

"Yeah, suppose..." I gaze around the room as he pulls out the pizza.

"Tori isn't it?" the phone sounds again, capturing my attention.

"Yeah."

"Short for Victoria?"

"It was going to, but my parents just decided on Tori. Starts with a 't'," I shrug, watching as his eyes look at me, observing. It reminds me of a cat, watchful and distant yet this one seems to step forward in the limelight.

"Tori, meaning for victorious, you know?" he smiles as the phone. I nodded, grinning slightly. "You have a sibling?"

"Sister; her name's Trina," I murmur, intrigued to see what Jared would know.

"Trina... Right, pure, innocent, clear. Along the lines of that," he shrugs. "Unless that's Tram, no. It's not." He shakes his head gruffly, earning a small giggle. Jared blushes and types again. "You want to know Jade's?"

"Sure, humor me," I grin, leaning forward as he types it immediately.

"Precious stone, green defender." I give a soft smile as he types more, "And she certainly is."

"Yeah," I agree, "Especially her eyes."

"Such a weird color isn't it? I haven't seen people with multiple colors," he quickly types. "Though I don't see many people to begin with."

"They're just as complex as she is," I whisper, Jared nodding.

"Can I ask a question, another one anyway?" the phone deadpans, devoid of emotion. Though, at the same time, I can practically hear the hesitance.

"Go ahead," I mumble, dropping my voice.

"You Vega?"

"Yes?" I smile, shaking my head slightly. There's no reason to ask, I'm a Vega, _jeez_ Tori...

"Does Jade treat you well?" he sarcastically grins as the phone asks the question.

"Depends on where it's coming from," I mutter, earning a sincere nod, "These the questions or you leading up to it?"

"How insightful." Jared sighs as he continues to type, his eyes looking down at his phone, "Do you like her?"

"Jade?" I feel my heart flutter as eyes gaze into mine questioningly.

"No I'm talking about my fish," he rolls his eyes cheekily. "Yeah Jade." I look down at my hands in grin slightly before looking back up at him, knowing that he already knows the answer. But, hell, why not just say it out loud?

_Jade POV -_

The countertop feels cold under my firm grasp. I let out another small shuddering gasp before sniffing, feeling as my prickling sensation left my neck. My eyes dart up to the mirror, and I glare at the mascara dried on my cheeks. Snatching a cloth from under the sink, I just use that to wipe the black off before reapplying.

Normally I don't cry, well normally I _can't_. Unless too much is involved, or if Tori is. I can't help but wonder why I am always able to let it show around her. Then again, it is nearly always when I come up to her, which I rarely do with _anyone_. I feel a knot in my throat as my eyebrows knit together. Not even Beck who I've known for years.

He's always been able to see passed my walls and know how to comfort me. He's always looked at me with kind eyes and held my emotions with care. He's always known how to approach my sudden bitch attitudes, yes I acknowledge them... Beck is the perfect boyfriend, always so caring and supportive.

But, that is, before the relationship became rocky; before _Tori_ came into the picture. She's always seen passed my walls, sure, but at times I knock them down for her. She's always looked at me with kind eyes, knowing how to deal and heal with my emotions, letting them roam from her hands free. She knows how to handle my bitch attitudes, _and_ fights back, knowing that it wouldn't be good for them to fester.

Beck has noticed too. I don't look over his glances and gestures towards her. I hate it, I hate it that I become so jealous and yet _I_ crawl to _her_ whenever I have a problem. Not Beck, Tori... His hands feel warm on my back as I am visiting his RV, but her hands sooth my joints, my hitched breathes and thoughts as I'm curled on her couch. His chuckle comes when I laugh along the stupid jokes he tells, but her giggle comes when I make a sarcastic comment. Beck enjoys my company, when we're alone, and Tori seems to as well, but her eyes still search mine during our meals while Beck's are closed as he laughs with Andre.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why is it that I see Beck, my boyfriend, look the other way while Tori grins back to him, eyes on me while he proudly beams, oblivious. he's my _boyfriend_ , and she's- what the hell do we have? I don't know. Everyday I want to change it, to go back to the beginning, to where it was less complicated. But at the same time, I want to learn _more_... What do we have?

"I-I don't know," I whisper, opening the bathroom door before it slams harshly. My room is empty, or rather devoid of any breathing life other than me, so I step downstairs and hear giggling in the kitchen. Curiously, I look from the corner and a small smile stretches on my lips.

Vega sits on the stool, listening as Jared types on his phone. "And then Jade ran away screaming from the fat clown before she threw a bucket at it."

"Are you- what are you doing?" I snap, making the two jump. Jared gazes back with a sly grin as Tori looks amused.

"He was just telling me where you got your inspiration for 'Clowns Don't Bounce'."

"You did not," I feel my voice rattle as Jared grins, the other laughing as I grudgingly sit beside her. "Quit laughing."

"...No, I think not," she bit back, a smirk still teasing. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"When's the pizza done cooling?" I mumble, watching as Jared takes out plates as his answer. As the food is placed in front of us, Vega pulls up her sleeves and I see a worn silver charm gleam in my eyes. "Hey, what type of dog is that?" I murmur, not able to see the head properly.

"Boxer," she replies before taking a hasty bite. Once her pizza was placed down on the plate, she held out her wrist to give me a better look of the worn silver, darker grey capturing the light easily.

"How long have you had that?" I frown in interest; I've never seen her wear it. No, she may have yesterday but... Whatever, her arm retreats and she gazes solemnly down at her plate.

"I-erm... A long time ago," she answers as her gaze remains on her plate. I just shrug it off and finish eating with Jared who chomps happily on his pizza.

-0-

In the living room, Jared sits on the piano bench as Vega and I sit on the couch. For the past ten minutes Jared and my discussion draws Tori in, her small grin sliding back and forth with my remarks and Jared's phone replying. "Not necessarily, hockey is more appreciated than boxing."

"More appreciated, more known. Same thing," the phone deadpans, "But boxing has more of a street rep to it."

"How so?" I defend.

"Well, you don't see people sliding on the streets with sticks do you?"

"Well..."

"You know what I mean," Jared rolls his eyes. "Anyway, there's more famous names out of boxing."

"Such as?" I fold my arms, eyebrow raised expectantly as he types his answer quickly as to not exclude Vega.

"Mahammad Ali," it tones indifferently.

"Yeah... That's fair I suppose," I grudgingly murmur, "But what about recently? Hmm?"

"Gilberto Ramirez, Vasyl Lomachenko, Felix Verdejo, Luis Ortiz-"

"Okay! I got it," I interrupt the ongoing list. " _Shut that thing off,_ " I spit as he taps his phone. "Alright, how about boxers in the area? Right? Not as known are they?"

He shifts his arms for comfort before typing, "Well, there is that one league. Think it's 'Barters Ring'?"

"Yeah? Can you name any of them?" my lips pull into a smirk. The only reason why Jared would know more about boxing is from his computer, though I doubt he would look up the leagues around here. Well, at least I hope for the sake of this.

He frowns softly at the coffee table in thought before snapping, quickly gesturing, _"Dawn Marx."_

"Any others?" I beam as he shakes his head.

"What did he say-ish?" Tori asks, turning my head. Right, she can't understand sign language.

"Uh, Dawn Marx," I answer before adding, "I have heard of her actually. Have you?"

"A couple of times." Her eyes remain trained onto the coffee table, fixed on one of the magazines. She seems somewhat distant, like she's off in her own little world as her dark brown eyes spark a small ghost of a glare.

"How?" my head turns to the side, observing how Vega's eyes reluctantly switch to mine before going straight back to their comfortable spot.

"TV," she mutters blandly.

"Where you a fan?" a computerized voice questions.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" My gaze follows hers as my brother types in a reply.

"You don't sound all to happy that you were a fan of hers. Makes sense I suppose."

"What do you mean?" I stretch, waiting for my brother's rather quick response.

"She's a dead-shot. From what I saw a long time ago she is fast. Fast and quick; could knock someone out like that even though she was flyweight."

"What?" I feel my brows furrow.

"It means that she was the lightest you can for fighting," a small voice answers behind me.

"Since when did you know so much about boxing?"

Tori only shrugs before grinning, "You'll pick up some stuff if your dad watches it all the time." I follow the corners of her mouth fall, which never really cross enough skin to show her dimples. I suddenly feel my heart flutter as I thought about them, and my glare becomes set on the floor.

Jared abruptly gets up and points to the clock on the wall before waving at Tori and scurrying off to his room curtly. "Not even going to say bye to me Jared?" I bellow up the stairs as his head pokes around, rolling his eyes. "Well fuck you too," I growl under my breath, my eyes straying over the hands on the clock; 7:03. "Better get going I suppose."

"Yeah," Vega nods, tying her shoes, "We'll finish later?"

"Yup," I agree, popping the 'p'. "But it'll have to be Friday or Sunday."

"Why?"

"Well, frankly, tomorrow is Thursday, and Saturday is my day."

"What does that have to do with Thursday?" she shakes her head, a sly grin on her face.

"Nothing, I just don't want to spend more time with you tomorrow," I grin through my attempted scowl as she raises an unimpressed brow.

"I thought better of you Jade... Disappointed me," she 'tisk's annoyingly.

"Fine, I'll throw you under the bus tomorrow."

"Our school doesn't have a bus system." She picks up her bag and glances down as I reach for my boots.

"Which is why I'm finding a public bus."

"Oh okay," Tori rolls her eyes as I shuffle off the ground. "Why don't we have buses though?"

"Because Hollywood Arts is a charter school, though you wouldn't know that since you only had to try out once while I did twice," I answer teasingly.

"Someone's salty," she muses.

"I'm not salty!" I snap.

"Are too," she nods as her side of the car opens. The engine purrs to life as she buckles herself in, mine snapping before the truck rolls off the gravel. We sit in a comfortable silence, my glances becoming more frequent as I drive along less busy roads.

It stretches for a long time, my eyes alert in the dark hours as it is getting closer to winter, darting back and forth along the road. At one street, however, I unknowingly turn and there is a long line. _Great._ As we sit in the middle of the street, engine vibrating lightly, I pry my eyes from the mirror only for them to slither back to Vega.

She sits, leaning against her elbow as her eyes become colorful with the variations of oranges and yellows beside us. Her left hand lazily sits on her thigh, tracing figure eights on her denim jeans. My attention flickers to the road, which hadn't changed since this is a slow light. All while my head turns slightly, my eyes still linger, eyebrows softening as my gaze trails from her hand to her stomach. And then from her stomach to her exposed neck. I gulp quietly as my eyes focus on the caramel skin, my mind starting to haze as switch my eyes hurriedly at the light.

Still red.

My heart begins to hammer against my chest as I feel the sudden urges try and consume me. A hand twitches to glide towards hers, and I lick my lips before tearing my eyes away hastily. I glare at the steering wheel. What the fuck is _wrong_ with me? _'You moron Jade, you have a damn boyfriend for crying out loud...'_

A sigh escapes my mouth as I press forward, the light finally green. "Jade?"

"What Vega?" I sneer, not expecting it myself and I doubt Vega does as I hear her shift uncomfortably next to me.

"Uh, so when should we get going with the project?"

"Not tomorrow or Saturday," I hiss, feeling as warmth spreads up my neck.

"Yeah, got that part but when Friday or Sunday?"

"Look, I don't know," I growl. She snorts back a retort after looking away. "What?"

"If you're really pissed about the salty thing-"

"I'm not!"

"Then why the hell are you being a bitch?" she hisses back. "Every single time we work on a project, or hang out _at all_ you always end up dropping me off or leaving all witchy with a capital _'B'._ "

I scoff, rolling my eyes as she purses her lips in a thin line. "Then maybe stop trying," slips out of my lips before I stop it.

"Right, maybe I should... After all, we're not supposed to be friends are we?" Vega deadpans, giving the phone more of an emotional voice.

The hell? What is going on? I just-how...

My hands slacken as I drive down the road, my glare hardening as I feel Tori's eyes on mine. Normally she would persist on arguing with me but now she's agreeing. There's no hurt in her voice but she's detached. There's a pang in my gut and I can't deny it; I _hate_ this. And yet I still feel my lips moving, my mind reeling while I hear her retorts bite back firmly.

"Yeah, finally you can get that image in your head Vega."

"Glad to have thought of it," she sneers back.

"Thought of it before I knew your name."

"Fine then, we won't be friends."

 _"Fine_ , _"_ I snarl under my breath. I felt my blood boil as hell froze over; the small voice in the back of my mind begged for it to stop. But I _couldn't_. My lips prickled as I bantered on, Tori giving into her aggression, even as the truck rolled to a stop on the curb. "Then how about you get away from Beck, get away from our table, and get away from Hollywood Arts!"

"What does Beck have _anything_ to do with it?" she hisses, her eyes pulsing with a fiery rage, coffee brown eyes now sprinkled with burning hot coals.

"Because I don't want you anywhere near my life?"

 _'Stop... enough, quit it!'_ the small voice begs on its knees, it's fist grasping my heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't I just have one day off this roller coaster?" Vega snarls, sharp canines flashing warningly.

"Then get off! That's all you have to do! Stop making me just-"

 _'Stop making me want to know you, hold you, feel you...'_ the voice finishes for me, crawling up my throat.

"Stop making you just what? Why are you not being true to me? Are you- are you true to _anyone?_ " Her eye search through mine, burning holes through my barbed wires, snapping the bared windows, slicing through my walls _easily._ "It's ironic when you say I'm prissy," she murmurs, suddenly calm. I watch as Tori's eyes begin to become glassy.

 _'The hell have you done Jade?'_ the voice stings my eyes as it shakes its head. There's too much emotion in her eyes, and it's _all_ my fault. I couldn't have just bit my tongue and drove on could I?

"What do you mean?" I hiss feebly, my automatic habits starting to collapse as the small voice made its way to my thoughts, my control box.

"Risks aren't just beating a gorilla Jade, they're so much more... They have to consume you until you break," she whispers softly.

"What do you know about risks," I ask, devoid of any emotion or venom, just curiosity. She gives me a small smile, her eyes flashing with an emotion beyond me.

"You'd be surprised..." And then she's gone, the hand on my cheek, the hand on her thigh; they're gone. I grip the steering wheel tightly, mentally kicking myself. This isn't going to be fixed easily is it?

But God, I fucking hope I can... Somehow.

"Somehow," my lips mimic as I drive straight home, not a car to pass me and not a light shining green. I had to take each street at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jade POV_ _-_

The heavy oak door slams behind me as I charge up the stairs, my mind whirling like a storm. It's chaotic, I can't seem to control anything at all. Nothing except the one phrase that speeds through my mind; _"What the hell did I just do?"_ My bedroom door flings open, and I brush past it, set on a path in this dead end. I can't hold anything back anymore, which is hard to believe that I was frankly, since I might have broken my truck door.

My steps begin to pace around the room, glares penetrating any corner they could. A sudden surge takes hold of me and I send a hard fist at the wall with a low growl. I feel as my right knuckle grinds against the hard surface, all of my weight pushing while the wall does the same angrily. I let out a small whimper as I kick back, feeling as my hand shakes in my left's grasp, the knuckles an ugly shade of red and purple.

The door swings open slowly before I vaguely see a blurred figure through my tears. "Fuck Newton, honestly," I snarl as I felt warm hands grasp my shoulders, guiding me away from the wall as I wipe my tears with my left sleeve. God, this is the second fucking time I'm crying today. And both times is because of Tori one way or another. Once my vision is cleared, Jared, crosses his legs before me and gestures slowly, _"You want something for that?"_

I shake my head stubbornly, my brother sighing reluctantly as his hands move once again. _"Then what's wrong?"_

"I punched my wall and now my hand is this- God damn it! I have a fucking essay to write tomorrow!" I curse, remembering that my right is my dominant. The right that is now trembling with a mind of its own.

_"But why did you punch your wall?"_

My left arm folds over my right as I wince slightly, my knuckles grazing over a somewhat rough patch of my jeans. "Because..."

_"Jade, what happened? You were gone for like twenty minutes."_

"I-I..." I can't form the proper words, the livid lashes now whipping across my back angrily.

 _"Jade,"_ Jared's pale hand caps my knee, the other working slowly, _"What is your problem?"_

"Tori... It's always been _Tori_ , why can't she just leave me alone? Why'd she just have to walk into Hollywood Arts with no trouble while I was one of the ones put on hold for them to think about letting in?" I snap, taking both of us by surprise. "Why can't she just see that I am with Beck and he can just not have his hands all over her? Why can't I just have no complications with my life?"

 _"But Jade..."_ he gestures again as I blink with a low hiss, _"That's not why you punched your wall tonight, that's why you torn up dad's curtains a year ago. So why tonight?"_

"We fought, I was in the car and I started yelling at her and she just got fed up..." my voice shakes, rattling through my throat before clipping the air pathetically, "Just like Beck she got tired of me and yelled back. Sh-she never does that... I-I don't know why I just want her to leave me but I want her to stay! Why the fuck can't I make up my damn mind?"

Jared sits, listening as his eyes search through my words, picking up the puzzle pieces through the scattered sentences. _"Do you not care for her?"_

"Why would I? She stole everything from me! Beck, roles, top grades, attention, _my God she took everything,_ " I hiss, "But why the fuck do I? Why can't I just send her to hell in one snap? Why does she want to be my friend so much. We can't be! She-she..."

 _"She cares for you Jade..."_ he calmly gestures as I run out of repetitive rambles.

"Then why did she say she should give up? Why did she agree with me, we can't be friends... We can't- She called me a coward..."

_"Really? Doubt she would call you a coward of all things."_

"Not out right," I growl half heartedly, "But... she did."

 _"What else is there?"_ bright blue eyes squint at me, an new idea shining through.

"Nothing, just- nothing..."

_"She's the reason you can't be with Beck, isn't she?"_

"What are you fucking talking about?" I bark, my right hand making a tight fist. I grimace as I growl, "I love Beck! He is the one for me and me _alone_. Tori isn't even my friend, she will never be my friend and that is _that_... I love Beck, not Tori."

 _"Who do you really love Jade? Who can't you stay away from?"_ his brows are set in a stern line, unmoving until he has his internal questions answered.

"Beck, how many times do I have to say it? Beck!" I pound my fist regrettably down on the carpet, eugh, and feel my lungs burning. "I've been with him longer than I've known her!"

 _"But who do you want? Give me the damn answer that is boiling under those eyes Jade!"_ his hands shake impatiently, _"Who do you truly want? To risk everything for?"_

"MY GOD _TORI_! I'VE FUCKING WANTED HER FOR AGES GOD DAMN IT!" I bellow, immediately going hoarse. My left hand covers my mouth as my eyes widen, gazing at Jared's startled gaze. His blue eyes sweep by mine, filled to the brim with shock and knowledge at the same time.

 _"Do you want something for that? Really Jade, it's going to itch and get worse."_ I nod slightly, watching as Jared scampers off to get -uh- something.

The words sink in slowly, my mind rattling against my skull, thumping with the muscle against my ribs. That's why I can't stop thinking of those eyes, or that smile, or even her smart ass retorts that piss me off. But how well would I melt into her hands? How would we be compatible? Could we even work if we tried? I can't help but feel the small voice nod, flashing the multiple times I've found myself laying on her lap as I curled on her couch.

My brother hands me some ointment to put on, although I say I will do it later, when I'm bothered. He nods and heads down the hall after a quick 'goodnight', leaving me alone with my thoughts. I lay under my covers, my right hand throbbing, and glare off to space. None of the streams interest me for some time before one cracks a wicked smile on my lips. "What if..." I mumble to myself, "What if I have her prove what 'risks' are, since she knows them so well..." I lightly cackle my way to sleep, only to wake up in the morning with my knuckles purple. I don't bother to use the ointment.

-0-

I grasp the strap of my bag tightly with my left as my right hand is tucked away in my black sweatshirt. This isn't my favorite one; the Mickey Mouse on the back really puts a damper on my style but _hell_ , the inside is soft enough to not irritate my knuckles. God do they hurt, not because of the actual injury itself but damn, never hand I known that I fidgeted so much. Seriously, at the strangest of times I would let out a harsh gasp because I was tapping against my steering wheel or drumming along with the beat. Enough said, I didn't apply the ointment, and for the first time I'm kind of regretting it. Not that it would help much with the bruising but maybe with the dry skin around it.

"Hey," a calm voice leisure's behind me. I turn around and give a small sigh.

"Hey," I mutter to my boyfriend. Beck's eyes stare with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I feel my knuckles fidget once again.

"Come on, when have you ever worn that when you're happy? You and your morbid Mickey," he smirks, attempting to cheer me up as he gazes at the insane mouse. "Jade? What-"

"Hey!" Cat skips, giggling. "Guess what I just got? _A pink elephant!_ " I roll my eyes as she answers, pulling out a pink elephant from her bag. My lockers slams shut, my eyes glaring at the wobbling scissors. Her chocolate brown eyes switch between Beck and I before she pouts at him, "What's up? Are you two fighting again?"

"No..." he shakes his head, "Just trying to see what's wrong with her."

"Thanks a lot," I hiss, venom dripping my voice icily as I try to pull away, my sneer baring at the wobbling Ikea scissors. "Better not you fucking-" I begin to warn as Cat lets out a startled 'peep'. "What?"

"Language..."

"Okay, here's something better... Better not you dumbass fucking bitch before I slam your shit back to hell!" I growl, my stare flickering with the slight sway. "That better?"

"No... Something is wrong with her," Cat whines.

"Jade, what is-"

" _Nothing_ ," I snarl as the scissors wobble just to test me. "Now just leave me alone!"

"Jade, really. Come on-" Beck starts, reaching for my arm.

I felt my right twitch as the yellow scissors tested even further before I snarl, "I said _nothing_!" My right arm lashes out, gripping the handles as the metal sunk further, meeting the metal of the locker through the padding since I was told to 'not poke holes through the locker.' My right hand unlatches itself from the iron grip, trembling as I brought it back to my other hand's light grip as I let out a low hiss. "Fucking scissors," I breath below my breath.

"How did you- What happened?" Beck asks, concern dripping from his voice.

My eyes search his, and I can feel the lost expression clouding them. "You-you don't need to know..."

"Well, yeah I do Jade. I care about you, come on!" he prods hesitantly.

"No you don't," I hiss this time 'round.

"Jade..."

"Why do you? It's my hand I can do whatever the fuck I want with it!"

"Jade... Did you do this to yourself?"

"Why would it matter if I did or didn't?"

"You know what?" the Canadian sighs, "Don't tell me why you did this then-"

" _Good_."

" _But_ ," his eyes gleam warningly, "Why aren't you telling me?"

"You don't need to know Beck," my teeth grit, guilt plaguing my words.

"Does it hurt?" he mumbles, his hand reaching closer as I pull mine away.

"Yes it does so _don't touch me!_ " I growl, wincing as the hand snakes back into the sweatshirt harshly.

"I'm only trying to look out for you!" his hands fly up to the air. I feel a knot in my throat, knowing it's true. But _still_ , how can I say that I punched the wall improperly, I'm assuming anyway, and it was all because I was eye-fucking Tori?

"I don't care; you don't need to know everything about me!"

"I get that-"

"Then leave it!" I cut him off.

"But I still need to know what's wrong so I can help you!" I watch closely as he grows steadily impatient, his eyes flaring boldly. There was a time when it rarely happened, though now it was common.

"I don't want you to help me!" I step back.

"Why not Jade? I'm your boyfriend, I care about you!"

"You're not the only one in my life Beck!"

"Then what's wrong? Why can't I be important enough for you to tell me things?"

"Because you- _Are you trying to break up with me?_ " I snarl, the habit flashing through my eyes.

"Did I say that?" he frowns, though I can practically see the agreement in his eyes. "Why would we? We're talking about your knuckles!"

"Because you keep looking at others Beck!" I sneer, ignoring Cat's whimpering beside me.

"That isn't my fault! How can I stop from the other girls from-"

"I'm not talking abut that!" I snarl viscously, recalling the several grins and hair ruffles given generously to Vega. My blood boils, my grip on the inside of the jacket tightening to what seems to be no end.

"Then what are you talking about?" Beck asks, bemused while his eyes stare suspiciously.

My nose flares as I flash my canines, eyes glaring at my boyfriend once he takes an uncomfortable step back. It doesn't matter how far in the relationship we are, beyond two years I'd imagine. Funny isn't it how I could have said the exact number of days easily months ago but now they're just estimates, coffee brown eyes hazing the date and number. "Jade... At least yours isn't as bad as Tori's..."

"I'll tell you who-" I begin before the small voice sunk in, her name ringing clearly in my ears. "What was that Cat?" I almost spat as I whip around, ignoring the brushing glance across my shoulders.

"Tori's knuckles, they aren't as bad as yours," the redhead eyed the bulging pocket where my fist twitches uncomfortably. "Can I?" her hand reaches out, rust brown eyes staring gingerly. After I shift away, Cat only pouts before Beck steps to her side.

"Knuckles? Like, both of them?" he asks, concern drowning his voice far more than his for me. She nods slowly. "Come on Jade," he glances back, "We're going to see Tori."

"No," I rasp, my eyes staring boldly at his back.

"Suit yourself Jade," he mutters before Cat pulls a quick smile and trots behind him, giggling about seeing her friend twice in the morning. My eyebrows knit together as I adjust the strap on my bag before striding slowly towards history. As I cross the hall, needing to pass the three, I give a quick gaze and see only Tori's fists shoved in her light jacket which she's been wearing as the weather grows cooler. My head ducks through the crowd not before she allows her eyes to flicker, meeting mine subtly as Beck questions her about her apparent injury.

Just as I reach around the corner, I hear, "...fine, just fell down the stairs and landed on both of them on a rough part of the wood..." from the explanation she gave him and undoubtedly Cat for the second time as the red hair bobs up and down excitedly.

Within the few minutes of striding through the halls, not as difficult as one would imagine since several saw me coming and made sure to avoid treading on my toes. The cold air of the classroom immediately sends shivers down my spine, my left tugging the fabric closer as I sit in my seat. Not even five minutes later and Vega is sitting in her assigned seat, which just so happens to be next to mine.

Carefully, once the scratching lead against paper fills the entire room just like the short essay prompt about Paul Revere or some shit like that, I glance over at Tori. My eyes can't tear away. Sure she is still writing, her eyebrows in a fine line as she concentrates on the essay, obviously glad wishing she hadn't forgotten her notes. It was hard for me to comprehend how Vega could write; her knuckles were a deep scarlet, purple outlining the gashes in the tight hold on the pencil. Every so often she would pause, the left equally injured hand skimming over the paper, and it would tremble ever so slightly.

After a few minutes, Tori halts in the middle of her sentence, her coffee brown eyes sliding up towards mine. I gesture towards her hands without much thought, my conscious not fast enough. To my surprise, she gives a small, pitiful grin before her left holds her index finger up, pressing them against her lips.

My eyes flicker back down to my paper, her hard, heated gaze still prickling the back of my neck.

It only took a few seconds before the wicked grin curls the corners of my mouth once again, a devious thought sweeping the small voice up off it's feet once again.

_"Prove to me Tori what risks are..."_


	8. Chapter 8

_- Two Weeks Later-_

_Jade's POV -_

The dashboard glows under my gaze as I wait in my purring truck. It's dark out, just how I like it. The stars that burst through the light pollution gleam brightly just as the moon shines it's own light. The hood of the truck is bathed in an orange glow as it vibrates softly under the pole light. My muscles are tense and I feel a knot in my throat that I can't force down. My mind just speaks in buzz; I can't remember what I was doing. Perhaps that is what I was waiting for, even though there is no point in waiting; Beck and I are over, I counted down from ten and he didn't come.

I chuckle to myself lightly; it is actually a very simple and effective way to break up. A sigh reaches my lips and flows out unevenly. There was no point in crying, I suppose I was over him long before we actually broke up but he was my rooted shelter, the one that kept me safe. But I still did, probably because I didn't when I actually did get over him. I don't know anymore.

The engine is shut off as I climb out of the vehicle slowly, trekking my way across the side of the house towards the RV. The soft, glowing light is still on and I debate whether or not I actually enjoy that thought. I look down for a moment at the ground before knocking on the metal. The door swings open only a few seconds after that.

"What do you want?" he grumbles tiredly. "Are you here to get us ba-"

"No, no that's not why I'm here," I shake my head truthfully, my glare piercing through his. Beck leans back against the frame, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Then why are you here?" he asks curiously.

"I-I don't know..." I mumble defeated.

"A reason?"

"Closure more like," I shrug. There is an awkward barrier between us and I can't help but feel it tighten even more. He sighs before looking back, scratching his chin.

"So a reason as closure." My nod answers his statement. "We fought too much Jade; you didn't let me in, you didn't let me know, you just _didn't_. I tried Jade, I tried my hardest and yet it wasn't enough for you was it? What more could I have given you? If you couldn't tell me then, tell me now. What did I do wrong? What happened? We had something and then, one day, it was gone..."

My eyes shift back up to his, and he has a lost, confused expression that I can't shake off. "I-I just..." my mouth tries to begin, but I don't know where to start. "We were well off Beck but, we just weren't good enough..."

"Why though?" I hear his pained crack that shattered the two words.

My head shakes softly as I stare at the ground, feeling his gaze prickle the back of my neck. It's unsettling, knowing what it is that went wrong, and we both fell because of it. We both fell _for_ it. For her. "Many things Beck, many things..."

"What's one of them?" Beck steps down, his eyes suddenly growing stern and hard.

"...Tori..." Her name came out in a whisper, but it is almost immediately drowned in his own hiss.

"I've told you time and time again Jade that I don't want to be with her, I wanted to be with _you_." My attention is ripped from the side of his shoulder to his eyes. This time, my glare breaks through his, though those puppy brown eyes recover quickly. "And I've tried to tell you that but you never listened did you?" His expression becomes falsely victorious as I feel a harsh pang to my gut.

"Right, of course you've tried hard enough!" I snap, watching as Beck winces slightly, "Really, you did but I have to break it to you, gifts, sex and listening half way through my words doesn't do _shit_. Of course it wasn't enough! I didn't even say all of my reason Beck! You just demonstrated it!"

"This is why we broke up Jade!" he mutters harshly, not wanting to yell in case his parents showed (though they had an alright judgement about me unlike the rest of his family), but his voice threatened to, "We argued so much! And we still do! Yes Jade, I have feelings for her but I wasn't going to act on them."

"Wasn't going to?" I snarl, my mind swiftly flicking through pictures of Tori and Be- "But are you now?"

"I don't know Jade," he sighs regretfully. "What else is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who else was in the picture?" he growls, watching as I raise a brow.

"Who else- It was just me and you until you started looking at other girls!"

"Answer my question! Don't play like you didn't either, who else were you fucking?" Our eyes remain in place as Beck's widened at his unexpected outburst; he didn't expect that to flow out. Still, he went with it, as he always had, "Jade, I know you. You wouldn't pass down the opportuni-"

"So I'm now a slut?" I let out a harsh whimper, "I don't know about you but I prefer sex with someone I know God damn it! It took us two _years_ , the hell are you talking about!" My livid gaze watches as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He just keeps stepping on land mines doesn't he? "Did- did you?"

"Only when we broke up that one time!"

"When Tori helped us?"

"...Yeah," he cringed.

"That was for a fucking _week_!" I nearly scream, though remembering to keep it down.

"So what is it with Tori then, huh? Why is she a problem in our relationship?"

"We've already gone through part of it Beck!" I hiss quietly.

"Yes we- _part-of-it?_ " he mutters through gritted teeth. My gaze drops to the ground, realizing my slight slip of my own. "Don't tell me you actually like her too," Beck stares down at me. I look up at him briefly before stepping back, feeling my chest tighten. I just remembered why I came here, to ask for his help, to help me clear my head. I don't know what to do, she's always in my mind. How would I tell her? How would I break a couple of weeks' silence? "Jade?" he mumbles, watching as I back away slowly, the world around me becoming blurred.

"I'm sorry Beck, but you weren't good enough," I mumble before walking away, leaving him to stand alone in front of his RV.

-0-

I step through the front door and close it behind me as I stride through the room. "Jade?" A groan escapes my mouth before I step backwards a few steps.

"Yeah?"

"Sit in front of the recliner," I hear him bark. I shuffle over to a long brown recliner in the corner of the living room where my dad sat underneath a glowing light. His stern expression flicks up to mine, greying brunette hair planted firmly on his head while his dark blue eyes gaze expressionless. "Sit," his voice cut through the silence. Grudgingly I obey, plopping on the couch a few feet from him. "Why did you leave?"

"I came back," I growl in a monotone voice, matching his.

"Sure you did, but why did you have to come back in the first place?"

"Like you care," I spit.

"Which is why I'm asking," he mutters flatly, "So why?"

"Could you answer a question first?" I glare at him before continuing, taking his silence as an answer. "Why do you care now?"

His aged lines on his forehead deepen as his eyes grew more weary, though his thin lips remaining ever so thin. "Better start somewhere..." I snort in annoyance, though let him continue nevertheless; I had gotten my answer. "What's wrong?"

"How would you know if something was wrong?" I snap.

"The door didn't close loud enough for you to be fine. So what's wrong?" he asks again. My God my dad is relentless.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumble through a sigh.

"But you will. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing I want to tell you." He bites the inside of his lip after my exasperated gestures, not humored. "Besides, don't you have another trip to go to?" I glare as his lines crease even further, becoming more apparent of his stress.

"Yes, for another week or two."

"Why? Why couldn't you just stay long enough? You just leave us alone," I spit angrily.

"There's the tutor and your mother!" he snaps hotly.

"My mother is no where to be found 99% of the time and you damn well know that, and our last tutor _quit_ because nobody was able to pay for her!"

"Why didn't you?"

"You pay your tutors for Jared through checks! And where the hell am I going to get the money if I have to take care of Jared all the time with school?"

"You could do more," he mutters under his breath.

"And I've been trying," I hiss, "But I can't because I'm bound to this house thanks to you!"

"Alright then, so when are you going to get that metal out of your face?" he deadpanned, back tracking the conversation.

"Oh my God," I sneer as he cringes, "When I'm dead- wait I couldn't because I would be fucking _dead_ , I'm not taking it out."

"Go to your room then," he mutters, not as an order of discipline but one of defeat. I growl before standing abruptly up, striding up the stairs.

There was a time when he was happier, course that was before Hollywood Arts came to the picture. Sent me to a Catholic school just so I'd be the 'perfect little angel.' Look what that shit did to me, absolutely nothing. My father expected me to become some accountant or some dumbass shit but, guess what, I want to be a God damn writer and that's it.

Tangent aside, he was happier, hoisting me up on his shoulders with out a care in the world. He didn't smile, he rarely did that though you could just tell by his eyes. They sparkled, just slightly, when he was pleased. I haven't been able to see that in such a long time, except when Vega helped me with that play. I know he had gotten the message, I know he had enjoyed for what it was worth. Perhaps that was probably why he has been actually talking to me more often than not.

The sheets envelope me comfortably after I took off my shirt. Once I had shifted one of my usual positions I fall asleep almost immediately.

_Tori's POV_ _-_

I lean back against my locker, a smirk still plastered on my face after I had just finished annoying Trina. "That's what you get for using my towel sis," I whisper through a chuckle.

"What was that?" I jump back before laughing.

"Hey Beck, I was just getting back at my sister," I shrug. "So, you good?"

"Alright," he gives a small grin, "Went to Nozu with Andre, need to fix my car's steering wheel, Jade came to my RV last night and I slept through my alarm." I see past is attempt to wave it off as if it was just normal, little things.

"Still taking things well?" I nod my head. The Canadian lets out a short laugh before nodding hesitantly.

"Yeah, I, uh, don't know why she came. Though I don't think she did either, anyway, we went back and forth some."

"Uh huh," I murmur as I open my locker to switch out binders.

"And you were brought up at one or two points..."

"Right..."

"Do you think Jade gets a little too jealous with stuff?" he bluntly asks, whisking my attention momentarily.

As I shift my gaze back at the inside of my locker I answer, "Sure but there's always a reason behind it."

"What do you mean?"

"Dunno, just take it grain by grain. What did you think of it?"

"Wore me down too much," he chortled uncomfortably.

"Well," I draw out, "She's a difficult person to read."

"How so? Not disputing it but, yeah, how so?"

"Have to read her body language, it gives more about her than you would realize."

"When did you suddenly become so inquisitive?" he grins.

"Whose to say I never was? Maybe you just have to look a different way than what you do?" I shrug. My gaze locks with his and I feel mine harden. Beck's looks at me skeptically before he nods.

"I'll keep it in mind," he mumbles before striding away towards the end of the hall. My head shakes as I let out a sigh; I couldn't help but think that I would've treated the relationship differently, _better_ than what he had. Not to say he didn't try or was a bad boyfriend, because he did try and he wasn't bad although it wasn't enough. He didn't meet Jade's requirements.

"Hey chica!" Andre trots up to me. "How's you?"

"Someone seems happy," I grin back, "I'm fine. But you are..."

"Okay," he laughs, casting a glance towards a familiar figure by her own locker. I feel my blood boil slightly as I turn away, feeling the back of my neck prickle uncomfortably once her gaze locked onto me. "So... hey, do you think I have a chance?"

"With what?"

"Um... uh, Jade..." he bashfully answers, stepping closer.

"Do I have to go over the reasons again?" I almost snap, glad I didn't once I say the look in his eyes. It takes all of my energy to ignore the sudden impulse to throw him out the door. It's the same he has for every available girl, and the same he held for Jade before. It would easily go if there was another, _better_ girl suited for him that crossed his path. That's what I'm trying to tell myself anyway, hoping that she would be mine and only mine. Not Beck's and not Andre's. I love them like brothers I've never had but, shit, I'd rather dump them in a river than let them take Jade from me.

"No," he shifts, "She's not that bad though."

 _I know that..._ "Sure, but I wouldn't go around asking her to be with her just a few days after they split."

_'Amazing advice Tori, but ah, you gonna follow it?'_

_Shut up..._

"Yeah, that is a good point. Thanks for being there for me," he gives a small smile.

"Just remember, don't be disappointed if it doesn't go the way you wish it to," I nod as he turns the corner, vaguely remembering his arms around that one girl after he sang that song to Jade 'anonymously' as I went to get something from the vending machine. I find myself glad that he laughs, brushing it off calmly. While I would burn if I saw him with Jade, really, I don't want him to be upset.

How on earth have I been going on this mental tangent? Oh right, Beck asked...

My head shakes as my locker slams behind me, disregarding all of the obnoxious thoughts that swirled in my head. Obnoxious thoughts that have given me a head ache. I step out for class as the bell shrilled when my pocket vibrates with a small chirp. Frowning slightly I pull the device out before flipping the blue screen and reading the text.

**Jade: You doing anything on Saturday?**

Looking around, I eventually catch my gaze on Jade who stares at me questioningly, pierced eyebrow raised expectantly. Biting my lip, I recount my plans and I realize that I am completely free for the weekend. In other words, Trina took all of my chances of being somewhere with her car gone.

**Tori: Tomorrow?**

**Jade: No shit tomorrow.**

I chuckle lightly; any conversation with Jade is never bland.

**Tori: No, I'm not.**

**Jade: I'll pick you up at 5. Be ready.**

**Tori: Got it, so what will we be doing?**

**Jade: You'll see.**

I raise my own eyebrow, although I shouldn't have expected a proper answer. My eyes flick up only to see her back grow smaller as she whisks through the hall, people darting to the side in an effort to not bump into her. Following her to first period, I wonder what she had in store for me the following day. I hope it's something that will move us out of this lack of contact.

_Jade's POV_ _-_

"Goodnight Jared," I mumble as my brother closed his door softly. He never disrupted the silence of the house while mine slams against its frame, challenging the AC. My steps stumble onto my bed as I yawn, though I don't feel any need to sleep yet. Checking my phone, I shrug once I see the time. It was only 9:45, I could watch some stuff for a bit.

My hands clasp the laptop underneath my bed and pull it out. Once it stood on my covered lap, I frown in concentration about which sites I wanted to visit tonight. Uh, let's see... Pornhub? Even though that is the first thing that popped into my mind, I don't really want to. YouTube? Sure. My fingers roam around my keyboard, finding my way to the home screen. I grin slightly before watching a video on sluts. Or, in other words, my favorite animal, the bunny. Hey, it's a guilty pleasure or mine to watch these lil' fur balls hop around with their twitchy little noses.

I frown as my gaze flickers at the small numbers in the corner of the screen, '11:32'. Damn, I've been watching bunny videos for two hours.

Scratching the side of my face, I scroll back up through the comments to the search bar. Hesitantly, I bite my lip, recalling a conversation from a few weeks back. "What was her freakin' name?" I mutter before scrambling over the keyboard, watching as 'Dawn Marx' splayed across. As I hit enter, I watched as the results came.

The very first video illuminated off of the screen at my heavy eyes. I click on 'Best Matches-2013' and frown. That was only, what, two or three years ago? Although, I suppose that is a little while in the sports world. The video starts playing and the videos are all zoomed out, per say. The crowd roars, posters scattered around the area with 'Dawn Marx' or something like that. The fights starts after the two step in the ring, both circling each other like challenging predators. My brows knit together in a fine line; what exactly made her a beast at the ring? From the video's point of view, anyway, she was _thin,_ didn't look like she would be able to throw punches.

However that thought was immediately proven wrong when I saw Marx launch herself, keeping her stance as her fist connected to the other's jaw. My eyes widen as I gape at the screen. I didn't even see her arm raise at the first swing, or the second, third, fourth. As the video played, I watched in awe as Dawn continuously won. After a few knockouts, I realized her strategy; she rarely blocked, only going offensive. Perhaps it was a bit risky, although her speed and target made her blows all the more powerful. With each match I became more aware at the cocky smirk that played her lips, hair over one or her eyes. She was a fighter and I doubt I would win, even with a pair of scissors in both hands. She was impressive.

My eyes grew tired as I close my laptop, reading '12:28' on my phone. As my head rests on my pillow, I sigh before glaring off at the distance. I can't shake this feeling. It prickles down my spine and I just can't help but feel absolutely bizarre. Her features cut through my thoughts, they were so unfamiliar to me and yet, I feel like I've seen them before. It's surreal, without a doubt. It begins to piss me off that the answer is just lying under my thoughts and yet sleep is what takes over.

Rolling over defeated, I growl before closing my eyes. I'll figure it out, sooner or later.

-0-

I pace around my room, deciding between two activities for her to prove everything to me. I constantly second guess my reasoning behind this, maybe it's because I just want any contact with her, _anything_ , and this is the best I've figured of doing. The gorilla club came to mind, though I immediately trashed it; Vega had beaten everything to my knowledge. There was that- no, scratch that, never mind.

Oh, _oh_. I got one! My gaze slides to my mirror, and I watch my smirk break into a wicked smile. "Blindfold... Need that," I mumble, snatching a piece of cloth before trotting downstairs. "Jared?" I shout.

Once the soft padding feet climb down the stairs, I turn around. _"What?"_

"Going out with Vega," I answer, "Don't know when I'll be back."

 _"Okay,"_ he gestures. _"You have an idea though?"_

"Not really," I shake my head. "Just feed yourself though, I'll probably have dinner out too."

_"What's with the blindfold?"_

"...Nothing," I smirk at his rolled eyes.

_"Uh huh. Just don't break her, I do like her. She's a good fit for you."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raise my brow before I let out a chortle once his fingers form a 'V' and his tongue wiggles in between them. "You're sick."

_"And you're demented."_

"Well played, but seriously. No, you're not- Just... I'm going, alright?" I stammer, feeling my cheeks warm as I reach for my keys. Jared waves me off, climbing back up the stairs as the front door slams behind me. The gravel crunches under my combat boots as I step into the truck, the engine purring to life. I set the blindfold down on the seat next to me before double checking my phone. "Okay, not supposed to be there at this hour..." I mumble at the times of the small, wooded park. "Whatever, guess that'll make it more interesting," I shrug simply before pulling out of the driveway.

As I drive down the roads towards Tori's house, I hum along with the radio, drumming my fingers along the leather steering wheel. The sun is going down, and by the time we reach our destination it will, I assume anyway, be almost completely dark. Perfect. I step out of my truck once pulling up to the curb some minutes afterwards, striding across the front of her house, blindfold concealed in my jacket pocket. My knuckles hammer against the door, seeing as the doorbell is missing, before it swings open. "Ugh, it's you," Trina grumbles, leaving the door.

"Yeah, hello to you too," I deadpan before asking, "You have a doorbell that ran away?"

"It's broken, the officer- er, my dad, is fixing it... What are you going to do with Tori?" she squints at me. I hold my hands up innocently, mentally crossing my fingers.

"Nothin', just going out on a little ride," I mutter. Well, there is _some_ truth to that. Only some. "What are you doing anyway? Hoping that your date from last night would show up late?"

" _No_ ," she scowls, "He's supposed to pick me up tonight."

"Trina is Jade- oh hey Jade," Vega jogs down the stairs. I glance over at Tori, trying to look unimpressed to raise no accusations thrown my way as I feel Trina's heated gaze, though it's hard. Really, really hard. I'm not sure what it is, because she's just wearing a light coat, t-shirt, jeans and converse but _shit_ , it's difficult.

"Yeah... Tori? I would check for scissors if I were you," the older sister calls out as Tori makes her way towards me.

" _Again?_ " I groan, holding my arms up.

"Well, I did find scissors..." Tori murmurs, her hands padding their way around my body, avoiding any -to say- particular areas.

"They weren't new," I sigh as I feel long silver blades warm from my touch slide from my side.

"You mean these ones?" she raises her brow, her fingers playing with the handles of the long, silver scissors.

"...I forgot I had those on me," I mutter honestly. Really, I did forget; all of my attention is focused on the piece of cloth in my pocket. Unsatisfied, just great, Vega continues to pad me down, her fingers slipping into my pockets (all of them I might add) before pulling out the long, black blindfold. "Oh, I need that."

"You need- for what?" she whimpers pathetically, eyeing the cloth.

"Just turn around," I murmur. Once she does I snatch the blindfold from her grasp and wrap it around her eyes, ignoring the small cry of resistance. "There we go," I smirk proudly, my hand momentarily slipping through her back pocket as she growls a retort.

"You know you could have just said, 'Put the blindfold on Tori,'" she sighs, adjusting the cloth off her ears. Still blind, I feel my hands clasp around cooling handles, tucking them away properly, eyeing Trina who is gazing at her phone.

"Put the blindfold on Tori," I mimick teasingly.

"Well, too late for th-"

"Oh! My date's here!" Trina shouts, bolting up and shoving passed Vega who stumbles back.

"Trina!" she hisses to the air as I raise my studded brow at her older sister, which wrapped her arms around an uncertain date.

"You think they'll have fun?"

"I hope not," she grumbles under her breath. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Oh, you know, going on a little outing," I smirk, snatching her wrist and leading her to my truck after shutting the door.

"Please be a _little_ outing," she pleads under her breath.

-0-

The sun, as predicted, had dove itself into the horizon, calling it a day while I strive through the long, curving road in the mountains in Los Angeles. The ride has been quiet other than a few questions, all the answers either a flat 'no' or a teasing retort. "Jade?" _Here we go again..._

"Vega?"

"Uh, right," she mumbles, "Where are we going?"

"You think I'll answer that?" I mutter pointedly.

"...No."

"Good for you. Figured out the puzzle."

"Jade? We aren't doing anything illegal are we?"

"Uh..." I start, recalling my previous research, "Yeah. A little."

"Fuck," she whispers quietly.

"What?" I chuckle, my eyes flickering at her for a moment.

"Well, you see, I don't want to be doing anything illegal because, you know, I'm a cop's daughter..."

"Oh yeah," I drawl, "Forgot about that."

"I distinctively heard Trina threaten you with that fact not a minute before I came down the stairs," she shakes her head, a small grin across her lips. "We here?" she asks, brows knitted as I stopped the truck, killing the engine.

"Yup, you still have to keep your blindfold on." I chuckle as she stumbles out of the vehicle, tripping onto the ground.

"Ow..." she murmurs, picking herself up. "We're out in the woods." It wasn't a question but a statement. We stood quietly, listening to the quiet chirps and the rustling of the trees. The moon shone brightly among the stars, which are seen a bit better than down in the bulk of Los Angeles. I breathe quietly, Vega's breath sounding rhythmically next to me after she shuffled around the car. I plot my trail, remembering the joyful memories I've spent, alone, in this park. Not exactly this part of the park, as we're more in the back which is less visited. However, I'm pretty sure I've seen this small, dirt parking lot on some of my rare walks along here.

"Hop on my back," I mutter, turning to see Tori frown through the cloth.

"What?"

"Just do it, we're not there yet."

"But-"

"Trust me," I husk, watching her expression change. I can't read it from the blindfold, though I assume it is one of thought. "You do trust me right?" Her blind stare slides towards me, the back of my neck prickling against the collar of my shirt. _Come on Vega,_ I think to myself, _pass this test..._

"Yeah, just help me up," she nods softly. I turn around, feeling as her grip slides up my sides to my shoulders, my hands helping to hoist her up. We both let out breaths as she wraps her arms around my shoulders, clinging to me. She trusts me, and she has to, she can't see.

"Your lighter than I remember," I murmur, starting on my journey down the dirt path. "Seriously, I can feel ribs."

"Hardy, har, har," she mumbles sarcastically, "Yeah well I haven't gaind all that much weight."

"Chicken legs," I chuckle as I continue forth.

"Whatever..." For around ten minutes the silence falls on us comfortably, my strides wondering through the trail. Our shadows follow us silently though the night as the trees around us scatter the moonlight unevenly. Eventually I give a sigh, finding my destination some few yards would be times when I would find myself driving aimlessly around, always seemingly coming back here. I've never been one to admit that nature runs through my veins or some shit like that, but nature really does somethin' that society's world can't, and will never, accomplish.

I halt my steps, grinning at the next part of our little journey, feeling as Vega slid down. "Blindfold," I command, holding out my hand as she unties it.

"Yay," she humors weakly, blinking in the light as the cloth is dropped in my grasp. "So, what part of this is illegal?" Vega stretches, stepping around.

"Well, the trail ends here."

"Right," she nods towards the wooded rail at the edge of the trees.

"But we're gonna ignore that," I shrug simply, pushing myself over the railing. I land on the grass just next to it, looking back at Tori who stares blankly.

"Uh, do you-" she mutters, her hands searching though her pockets wildly, "do you have- Jade! Give me my phone!"

"Nah, you can do the next part without it."

"How did you even-" she growls in defeat, following my longer strides as I make my way to a familiar clearing. "Where are we going?" Tori asks, caught up to me.

"To a place that I think will be nice. Never gone anyway," I mumble brushing past the long leaves of the unkempt branches draping down.

"What are- Jade, please tell us we aren't gonna," she whines, her hand clutching my wrist.

"Yup," I smirk, the sound of rushing water reaching my ears as I gaze over a somewhat sturdy make-shift bridge. "We'll just have to cross that."

"That doesn't look safe though..."

"Prissy," I mumble under my breath.

"I am not _prissy!_ "

"Sure..."

"Fine, I can prove to you that I can cross _this_ bridge first!" she beams before the statement settled in the silence; other than the rushing water of course.

"Alright, that's an idea," I smirk, "I wouldn't fall in if I were you." She nods softly, stepping forward before going back, hand still around me wrist. Her breath comes out unevenly before she gulps a breath, her hand breaking away from mine. Timidly, her dark brown eyes look back over her shoulder before stepping forward. Her fingers begin to play with her charm before her left makes the first step.

The log creaks uncomfortably, and we both wince in unison at the sound. However, she steps up, arms out as she carefully balances on the old wood. Every second draws itself out, lasting for a year with each step. I shuffle forward, watching attentively as Vega makes her way across, ever-so-slowly. At the last foot, she launches herself off the log, landing on all fours happily at the other side.

I take a sharp breath of air, not realizing I was holding it before smiling as she gazes back toothily. "Your turn!" she hollers, giggling as my grin falters. Damn it, I have to now...

My chest rises and falls slowly as I follow her steps, carefully stepping onto the log. It goes by quicker than the first time around, though I assume it didn't based on Tori's relief. I gesture over to the side, seeing the city glow from between the trees before stepping over the terrain. I let a small grin form across my lips as I hear Tori gasp at the view. The lights of Los Angeles twinkles under the stars, the Hollywood sign standing proudly a mile or two off to the right of us. The moon shines down at the ground, bathing us in a pale light (like I really need to be more paler).

"God Jade," Tori whispers under her breath. A branch snaps in the brush, and I feel Tori's hand clasp around my wrist, the right covering her mouth. "Fuck you squirrel," she hisses as the fur ball scurries from one side to the other of the clearing. I chuckle lightly, my arms unconsciously wrapping themselves around Vega. I nuzzle into her long hair, looking at the lights down below. She gives a soft, breathy laugh before shifting.

Our gazes lock, and I can't drop it. Hers searched through mine, a curious heat pulsing off from them, luring me closer. I don't feel my fingertips trail across her chin, bringer her closer to me. I only feel the burning buzz sweep throughout the thoughts that rattled against my skull, pushing them away as I pull her closer. Our breaths mingle for the second time before I frown, suddenly hearing a deep, monotone voice. _"Jade, you could do so much more,"_ he deadpanned. Her eyes watch me curiously as I lean back, snaking my hands into my pockets.

"I-uh, want to go out for dinner?" I ask hoarsely, eyeing Vega as she gazes at me pitifully. A smile is formed, however it don't crease the ends of her eyes.

"Sure, where to?"

"Up for In-N-Out Burger?"

Vega tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear before nodding, "Yeah, I could do some In-N-Out."

-0-

Her head shakes as she chuckles, glancing up at me with a raised eyebrow. Our wrappers litter the table along with empty cups of soda and milkshakes. "Really? That's your excuse for scaring a child half to death?"

I scoff before retorting, "Shouldn't have nearly hit me with the bathroom door."

"You made her piss herself!"

"Oh well," I smirk proudly. "Now are you ready to leave? As much as I like it when it's dark, I don't want to be sleeping throughout the whole day tomorrow."

"One more milkshake," Vega pleads quickly, holding up her left-er right index finger.

"No!" I shake my head, "Why do you want to drink another of that chocolate sludge?"

"It's not sludge," Tori murmurs under her breath.

"Oh really?" I raise a brow, rolling my eyes. "You know what? Fine, _fine_ , get your fucking milkshake-"

"-Jade! Don't be like that," her teeth flash.

"-Seriously, get it, you paid anyway. I'll just wait by the car," I raise my hands, tossing my trash. As I stroll away, I hear her chuckle, although it was cut short. I pay no attention, however, as I make my way into the parking lot. My breath mingles in the chilling air as I rustle my hoodie before stepping into the parking lot.

"Hey there..." I whip around, glaring at the stumbling man, smirking boldly as he steps closer.

"Fuck off." He halts, wavering before cracking a grin at my hiss.

"Ah, now don't play like that," he tisks, "Just want to be your friend..."

"I said _fuck off_ ," I growl before ducking as he swings a from the inside of his thick sleeves.

"Alright then, girly, we'll do it my way," he sneers before charging at me, the pipe swinging. I dart to the side until I trip over a cement barrier for the cars. I growl, cursing at the block before I feel hard, ringing contact at the side of my head.

"Damn it!" I snarl before staggering back up, my left eye wincing at the warm flow at the side of my head. The man grips my shoulders, brushing away long hair from his dark green eyes. My fists plummet towards his stomach, pushing myself away as my eyes flicker just below his belt. _Fucking hell_ , I mentally curse after tearing away from the man with the bulge in his pants.

I make an attempt to dart towards the car, which is somehow closer to the restaurant than I am, although I yelp, feeling a searing pain in my ankle. Once again I feel another blow, this time on my right side. I groan as I hit the ground, scorching pain searing at my ribs. Unable to pick myself up once again, I scamper towards a light pole, my hands scraping against the rough concrete. The world around me blurs as the man steps forward, a sadistic grin spreading toothily across his face. He drops the pipe before his hands reach down, although he halts once hearing steps behind him.

Dumbfounded, he turns around only to have a cup of chocolate sludge plummet against his face. He lets out an angry roar, stumbling back as another figure steps between the two of us. "Jade your fucking lucky that girl had a milkshake too," Tori snaps, her eye piercing over her shoulder, her stance just the same as before, when she was against the gorilla.

"Uh huh," I nod. "TORI!" I shout, pointing at the dark figure looming over her. My cry is cut short, however, once I saw her fist out, blood spewing out of his nose like a fountain. I didn't even see Tori pull back.

My eyes widen as the light pole above my head flickers; I didn't even see Dawn Marx pull back.

_Tori's POV -_

Blood surged through my veins as his jaw connected to my fist. I growl as I felt the skin of my knuckles break; I've always had trouble with the starting punch. It isn't always straight. Either way, I felt an old shock pulse through my body as my left shot towards his stomach. He attempts to swing at me, however I'm simply too fast for him, especially in his drunken state. My body buzzes as though the alcohol from his breath drugs me as well. I send another one, right under his jaw, sending him to the ground.

Before he makes contact with it, however, I make sure to aim a kick at his right side, just to be safe. Shaking, he gazes up at me frozen in place, muttering a small, tiny 'shit.'

"Get lost you fucking retard," I growl, sneering as he bolts down the street, not looking back. My stance slackens as I stumble backwards, seating myself right beside Jade. "God it's been a long time since I did that," I grin.

"Your, your knuckles," Jade stammers, attempting to inch closer.

"Don't move," I order, watching as she slumps tiredly.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'll tell you later, now where's your keys?"

"Why?"

" _Why?_ " I turn my head to the side, "Jade, you probably have a broken rib and your bleeding like Niagara Falls on the side of your head!" I sigh, hoisting myself up with bloodied knuckles. "Come one, I'll have to help." Jade hands me her keys before I stash them to my pocket, hoisting her up gingerly. She groans miserably as her weight leans into me. "Jade, come one, you have to help..." I mutter wearily.

"I have a fucking twisted ankle," she snaps, exasperated, "Wait, are you calling me fat?"

"No," I mutter, taking a step as she does, "But I can't carry all that much weight."

"But you drove off that guy..."

"Yeah, but I only drove him off. He's a lot bigger than me Jade," I mumble as we hobble our way towards the truck. "Thanks Newton," I add coyly.

"How'd you know if I had a broken rib," Jade drawls, and I suddenly become worried if she's loosing too much blood.

"I've seen a lot," I murmur, slipping her cautiously in the passenger seat.

"I fucking swear Tori, if you scratch my truck..."

"I won't," I promise, switching the car on. "Hopefully..."

"You better not..."

-0-

The curtains are drawn in the small room, the others enclosed in their own little spaces. If I brushed passed the green cloth draping down, surrounding us, then I would be able to see a large window, the moon blinking through. The phone in my bandaged hands reads '3:24,' and the time before that '3:22.' The tiles are smooth and slick, though plain in its demeanor; I've never liked the hospital, even though they've cleaned up quite a few of my messes, one way or another. We've only been here for, what, two hours? Luckily Jade's surgery went by quickly. They had a surgeon leaving the room with another patient when she came in. Perfect timing I'd say.

It's quiet, but comfortable as I watch her. My knuckles are wrapped in paper white bandages except for the line or light red that had seeped through. Although I ignore the throbbing pain as she starts to stir, wincing from her rib and ankle. "Don't move Jade," I whisper, catching her attention. "Lay back down." I grin slightly as follows my soft voice, husky from the few hours of not speaking.

Her hand raises shakily, pointing towards my folded hands. "Your-"

"I know," I smile lightly, "I told you, it's not the first time. Plus, it doesn't really beat a broken rib, bleeding head and a twisted ankle now does it?" Jade smiles warmly for a moment before frowning at the ceiling.

"You're Dawn Marx, aren't you?" she mumbles, her eyes shifting over to mine. I nod softly, her eyes dipping back to the floor. She bites her lip, finding words to say before her eyes meet mine once again. "Why did you stop, you know... boxing? You were one of the best 'round here..."

My gaze slides down to my knuckles, my brows furrowing as I remember the thrill of it all. It still runs through me to be honest. "I loved it," I whisper hoarsely, slicing through the silence as Jade remains unfazed with anything else, just me. "I still do, but...

_The cold water ran down my throat eagerly before the match. Everything was loud, flashy but energetic. I consumed it all. Beside me she strode through, giggling with her friends. Her eyes ghosted over mine as she smirked. "Bet she'll be weak after her grandmother passed. That's what happens when you get close to a whore anyway. Tonight's match will be a piece of cake."_

_My blood scorched through my veins as I shrugged off my trainer, bee lining towards her. "Hey!" I growled, recalling the last thing I promised my grandma that I wound finish the season strong. "Take that back you bitch," I hiss as I stood toe to toe to her. Her eyes dart in between mine, realizing that I was significantly taller than her as I had quite the growth spurt just weeks before._

_The bell shrilled off in the distance and I turn my heels and snatch the mouth guard from my trainer. I ignored everything except my opponent who just walked on the stage, shrugging off my words. She shouldn't have done that, it only made it worse. I don't hear the bell ring once more, I only pace around her as she does the same. "What are you going to do, Marxy? Throw a few punches then back off?"_

_"If you say so," I hiss before I launched myself at her, my blood boiling to its max. Her eyes widen as mine harden, all the cocky glimmer gone and only gushing anger. She was going down; and hard._

_I land a powerful one in her gut, a groan escaping as she steps back just as I swing one at her nose. Immediately I feel a crack although it doesn't register in my fogged conscious. I don't stop, she reaches out to punch me away right before I hit another, ignoring the pain in my side... I only stopped when she fell unconscious, blood pooling out of what was her nose. The crowd roared in excitement as I finally heard the small voice catch up to my actions._

_It only said 'Stop, don't'. It sounded like my grandma._

_Guilt started to ebb in my chest, eat away the rush in my fists that wouldn't return in years until my mind curiously shuffled through a cardboard box full of memories. I snatch my raised arm away from the man and step closer before letting out a strangled cry. I didn't mean to do it, so I ran from the building, not stopping until I got home three miles away..._

"I loved it too much," I whisper again, the scene flashing through my mind. "I took risks Jade, I really did. But I reveled in them, kept them too close to my emotions... My last fight was after my grandma passed and she, the other boxer, was talking trash. So I let it all out and- fucking hell she looked nothing like she did afterwards. Don't get me wrong, she looks hot now but, after a few trips to the plastic surgeon... I promised myself I wouldn't box or use my punches against another person unless it was needed, and it was tonight."

I finish before looking up, blue-green eyes watching me in wonder. Her mouth opens as if she was going to say something before closing, redeveloping the thought. After a few quiet moments, Jade asks, barely over a whisper, "Then what risks do you take?"

My throat instinctively swallows the small knot as my eyes meet hers, the gaze piercing though our thoughts. "Not enough..." I finally manage to answer, leaning forward until I stand. "Guess I could now though," I shrug. Her eyes shift in between mine as my hand brushes her cheek. She leans into it while I feel my side become warm, her hand gripping it firmly. My fingers snake in her hair as I lean forward, my breath mingling with hers. I begin to feel a queasy pang in my gut just before I stare into her eyes deeply, my brows furrowing in concentration.

I close my eyes as I brushed my lips against Jade's before leaving them there for a longer amount of time. She remains frozen for a split second before her lips move with mine, the grip at my side becoming stronger. Our lips lock rhythmically, curious of the other. She's soft, a lot softer than any of the boys I've kissed. Yet they kind of gave me a buzz but, _hot damn_ I feel like there's a bon fire in my gut, sweeping all of my muscles and consciousness away.

Hesitantly I break it, becoming weak at the knees. "I'm, uh..." I husk, her eyes searching through mine, "I'm gonna get something to eat..."

"Alright," she breathes, the hand by my side slackening. "I'll just, uh, be here." My steps shuffle to the curtains before I look over my shoulder, sharing a small smile with her before shrugging through the draping cloth. As I wonder through the halls towards the cafeteria or something I can't help the grin that suppressed any pain in my knuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jade's POV -_

I hate this.

As crisp air seeped into my lungs, my rib burns against it, almost attempting to crawl out of my flesh. As the converted air flows back out, it momentarily goes away dully before I have to breath in again. Breathe in, _ow_ , breathe out, _ow_ , breathe in, _ow_ , breathe out, _fuck you rib..._

Ignoring the dumb ass pain, I thumb over my lips before a gradual smirk plays them; I'd have to say it was the best kiss I've ever gotten. My brows furrow after Beck flashes momentarily, almost as if he was pleading his case. Just as my worries start to gnaw at my stomach, churning my insides in distaste I pick my gaze up towards the draping curtains which now slid, revealing Tori. "Where's my coffee?" I snap, a smirk spreading across my lips as she halts, eyebrow raised as the corner of her mouth curls.

"Didn't have any ready, surprisingly, so for now I have Sprite or Dr. Pepper," she holds the drinks up, "Choose."

"Dr. Pepper," I murmur, taking the cold metal in my grasp.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly, her head cocking to the side as brown eyes follow my hesitant gulp. Ouch, well that kind of fucking hurts.

"You never realize how much you use your lungs until there's a rib prodding at it."

Tori rolls her eyes as she winces. Through her chuckles, she mutters, "So, what do you want to do. Should I get Jared or..."

"Yeah," I nod before adding, "But don't-don't leave, I need to ask you a few things."

"Like what?" she asks, seating herself in the chair beside the bed.

"What are we going to do with the-"

"Drunk? Got it covered, took a picture of his license plate before throwing a milkshake at him."

I stare at her wide-eyed before smiling, impressed. "Well look at that, guess it pays to be a cop's daughter."

"It does," Tori nods with a sly grin, "Though from what my dad says he's not caught yet-"

"God damn it-"

" _But_ , what else did you need to ask?" My gaze drops down to my hands, thoughts in my skull racking against it in concentration.

"Ho-" I begin, not sure whether or not to phrase it this way, "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Tori bit the inside of her cheek in thought, eyes moving between two tiles of the floor. The air conditioning blew as she thumbed over the bandages. Finally, Tori answers, "A long time ago. I don't know, a year or so?"

"That is a long time," I murmur, "Hey, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

"And not have you end up in the hospital?" she asks, my lips curling into a smile. "Yeah," Tori nods, "We'll do it, the nurses you'll be free by tomorrow." I take her hand gingerly, feeling as her lips brush against my cheek before I thumb over her chin and give her a long peck. They're warm and comforting, like a blanket over my body during a cold winter morning. As she leans back, the silence settling between us as we smile warmly at each other, I begin to wonder what would've happened if I actually kissed her yesterday, or even the weeks before.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?" I turn my gaze, surprised that the sun had blinked through the blinds as I stared out the window, the curtains drawn.

"Do you think I could get Jared so he could visit you?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice." I nod before frowning, "Where's my phone?"

"It might still be in the car," Tori bit her lip, "Anyway, I'll be back with him."

"And some food?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome," I nuzzle against the pillow, eyes heavy. "See ya, Tori."

"See ya." A smile forms across my lips as I close my eyes softly, the pillow soft against my cheek. I breath in before my eyes are yanked open, glaring at the wall with the kitten saying 'Hang in There!' _'Fucking rib,'_ I think miserably.

_Tori's POV -_

I jog up towards the front door, my heart still beating quickly against my chest. Knocking three times on the door, I wait patiently, my breathing coming down before I smile at the opening door. "Hey Jared!"

He waves in response before holding up on finger, darting towards the kitchen. A minute later, as I close the door behind me, the young boy strides over, phone at hand. _"So where's Jade? I texted her and she didn't respond."_

I hold up Jade's phone, which had fallen in between the seat and car door, before answering, "At the hospital. She got jumped by a drunk while we were getting to the car after dinner."

 _"Holy shit... So are we going to the hospital now? Is she okay?"_ the phone inconveniently deadpans after his worrying thumbs press against the screen furiously.

"She's fine, and yeah we will, after we make some stops for food and another one," I scratch the back of my neck, feeling my cheeks redden. Jared only nods, rushing up stairs to grab some shoes before padding his way through the door, locking it behind him. He comes up to the side, staring at the side of the car while my eyes look forward, thumbs tapping against the steering wheel. He climbs in, buckles himself and then types on the screen as I roll the car off the driveway, carefully around the corner.

 _"Why is there a long scratch on the side of the car?"_ he asks curiously.

"Didn't see that in the corner!" I glare at the fire hydrant covered in bushes, the tip of one of the poking arms black. My body shudders in the memory of the harsh, squealing slice against the side.

_"So what's the first stop?"_

"Michaels..." I murmur, feeling my back heat as Jared gives a laugh.

 _"I don't think black markers will help this,"_ he remarks through this tapping fingers.

"Well," I shrug, "It might stall it enough."

 _"She'll kill you,"_ he points out.

"I know but, hell, I hope I die happily."

 _"I'm sorry, but that is the dumbest shit to come out of you mouth,"_ the phone curses as I open my mouth hotly, _"I mean, come one, it's Jade and her car. She'll be in handcuffs, let me tell you."_

"Why?"

 _"She'll be a threat to all Tori-Vega-kind."_ I raise a brow at him before we both start laughing hysterically, especially when I parked in front of Michaels. Thirty minutes later, we scamper back out towards the car, drawing carefully over the long scratch with permanent markers. Stepping back, I shoot my gaze over towards a confused man before stammering an excuse, probably scaring his child.

"It's okay dear, she didn't mean that," the father muttered hopefully, glaring at my frantic state.

"What does 'fuck me over mean' and why does she have a girlfriend, she's a girl," the little girl asked, wide eyed.

"Come one, let's go," he pushed the cart.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that, it's just she loves this car and- _Stop-laughing!_ " I scramble, shooting a glance at Jared who doubled over himself. Shaking my head, I turn towards the car before murmuring, "Do you think it looks fine?"

Once taking control of his small giggles, Jared types, _"It'll be fine in most lights but she'll know if the sun hits the marker like now."_

"Hopefully she won't... please don't tell her."

_"What, that you wrecked a girl's childhood-she'll be very proud."_

"Not what I meant," I mutter.

_"I know. I don't think Jade'll be happy or proud."_

"Thanks for your honesty. You want some Subway?"

 _"Sure,"_ he shrugs, stepping back into the car. After the wheels roll across several different streets, eventually three different sandwiches on his lap, Jared asks, _"So you two dating?"_

"Yeah, guess you can say that," I grin to myself.

_"Aww. I'm assuming things went well last night- for the most part anyway."_

"Yeah," I nod, "For the most part. She made me cross a log over a river."

 _"She does like you a lot you know,"_ Jared types seriously.

"Don't doubt it. Just don't know how much."

 _"And I'm not sure if anyone will truly know, even Jade."_ My eyes flick over at Jared, who types in thought, _"She's actually really reserved. I mean, I suppose at first glance you can't tell but she is. It just shows me how much she likes you from how much you know about her."_

"Well," I mumble, turning the corner, "Part of it is because I actually pay attention I guess."

_"Sure."_

"Though yeah, I suppose I learned how to read her from her, you know?"

Jared nods quietly before his fingers raced again, _"She's very smart. Not many people know that about her, but she is. Absolute genius at algebra, sometimes better than my tutors."_

"Really?" I ask, not recalling much about Jade and numbers.

 _"Yeah, Jade's more well rounded, course she focuses more on writing and stuff though still. But she taught me the basics when I was really young after my accident."_ I listen quietly as Jared 'speaks', listening for the parts of Jade I haven't been able to know whilst others haven't been allowed. But here I am, getting information I realize Jared is planting in my head as important details, all seemingly random though I suppose Jade's personality is like a patchwork quilt; each part different from the last though bind together by her characteristics that flow throughout the piece. _"She knows right from wrong, and she tends to be a bit cold hearted but, I suppose, that's because she was just born into the fact that the world isn't all happy, but it isn't all sad either. She knows that some people just can't understand, so she doesn't let them in. But for others, she does because she knows more about them than they realize. She talks, yells and shouts, sure, and that's intimidating. Though, from what I've seen, Jade's more dangerous when she's quiet, because that's when she is thinking and, like I said, she's smart. When she's quiet, she's judging people, observing them. When she's quiet, her mind is whirling away with the many ideas attacking her senses._

_"My dad said at one point that she wasn't right to follow a path that didn't allow the mind to work. I say he's wrong because, while she doesn't use the numbers like how she could, her mind works endlessly with the endless of thoughts scattered in her head. I admire how her stories flow because they're just organizing her thoughts, she's just putting them on paper is all. Jade can pull up any detail about a person like that, even if she's only heard of that one detail once in her life. She pays an excruciating amount of detail and attention to everything, and I admire for her for that because I can't._

_"I'm sorry,"_ the phone speaks after its long winded words, _"I just love my sister and I can talk about her all day."_

"It's fine," I smile, parking the car, "She's an interesting person even if she doesn't let anyone else know it."


	10. Chapter 10

_-_ _Yet Another Time Skip (3 1/2 Weeks)_ _-_

_Tori POV -_

Once again I find myself bored out of my wits in history. I don't know why, but this class is the most dull ever-yet I still like history. Nevertheless, I sigh as I finish my paper before setting my pencil down. My head leans onto my hand as I stare blandly at the board, frowning in thought. Since that Sunday, Jade has been healing well, the pain in her ribs starting to dull gracefully. Now, when I mean dull, I mean that she's able to take Cat's hugs without too much sweat. Though I say that when a few hours later Cat finds her purple giraffe stuck in a vending machine every time. Still, it's a hell of a lot better than her scissors flashing in defense.

I smile at the board, even though the words written neatly across say _'Career Essay due Tuesday- No less than seven pages'_ , recalling the date we went on the date the following Saturday. As we haven't made an effort to actually tell people, we just simply went to a movie and ate some dinner as was promised. Jade, being the kind soul she is, took me to the new horror trilogy about some girl who slowly becomes an insane lunatic, before muttering how it wasn't as good as 'The Scissoring.' She has yet been able to make me watch it, though I know it's going to be soon, I doubt that I will be able to not for long.

Which reminds me, Jade still hasn't seen the long scratch on her car. The markers has been holding up really well, aside from the one spot I forgot (or Jared did while he was laughing at the daughter and dad). Still, I'm growing weary until the day Jade does since, well, it's not gonna be pretty. The scratch not only went from the front door to the hood, it also went to the back of the truck. Luckily it's not that deep but, yeah, I don't have the money to pay for it aside from the office supplies. Still counting down my days...

Still, as the weeks had strolled by, not much has actually happened. I go over to her house and play video games with her brother while she goes over to mine, in the middle of the night mind you, and just makes out with me on my bed. Simple, yet it's worth it.

That's the thing though, while we act normal around the group we can't get our hands off of each other when alone. Perhaps that's just the way our relationship works, and a part of me hopes so, or maybe it's because she's restricted with her rib. Since it was a very minor injury, as much as a broken rib can be, the doctor said that it would be fine to do...uh, _other activities_ once Friday comes, sealing the four weeks firmly. Well, not exactly four weeks but, I'm not complaining.

My gaze drops towards the desk surface as I think of our group's reaction to when we do tell them. Beck, to be honest, I don't think will mind since I can see he still does care about Jade. Though that may be the very same reason why Jade doesn't want to tell him, just because she had feelings for me for a long while. Cat, well, I don't think will care either but we're going to try and tell her last because, four words, she loves mass texting. Robbie and Rex, God I don't even want to think about it. They'll be fine, sure, but Rex... Jade said that she was planning to throw him off and down a man hole before telling Robbie. I had reminded her that those lids are, like, 300 pounds and she still had a broken rib. _'Still has one,'_ I remind myself promptly.

No, I'm not worried for the majority of our group but, while Jade is worried over Beck, I'm worried over Andre. I still haven't told her about Andre's little thing for her and, as much as he is my best friend, I know he can let his emotions get the best of him. For example, he chased a teacher around for three hours, skipping several classes, to get a decent grade on his song, essay, music, poem; he does this a lot now that I think about it. If you think I'm worried over his reaction overall, no, I'm not. Just like Jade, it's just the initial reaction. I suppose I _could_ care less if he had hard feelings over time, though I don't care all that much to begin with. If that makes sense. God, why did we have to like the same person? Really? It's my luck isn't it?

The bell yanks me from my thoughts, which have been following me around like a buzzing swarm, and I get up reluctantly. I hiss as I stand on my right foot, feeling as it uncomfortably prickled, the blood circulation flowing once again. "Freaking foo- _ohmygod_ _Jade!_ "I jolt as I feel a slither up my back.

I turn around, Jade mildly grinning before she grumbles, "Closet-now."

"Oh, okay," I smirk before frowning. "Wait, don't we have second per-"

"Yeah, but there's the assembly today, remember? So there's no class." I follow her long, confident strides through the door, darting past the crowd flowing the opposite direction, towards the Asphalt Café.

"How convenient," I chuckle lightly, the grip around my wrist tight as the door is pulled open. As the door shuts I feel her arms around my neck, my hands find her waist, both of us grinning toothily. Lips lock nicely, not looking for anything to really progress to, since we're in a closet and...no, that's really the only reason. Her lips part as my tongue worms its way in calmly, taking this as slow as we can because, God, we have like an hour so that's a lot of time right? I hope so. "Jade," I murmur, my breath brushing against her lips.

"Yes?" she leans away, eyes looking deeply in mine as I try and figure out why I stopped what was fogging my thoughts.

"Uh, never mind," I shrug, going back for more as Jade rolls her eyes. Her tongue plays with mine before I remember again. "Oh! Jade," I speak up again.

"What?" she snaps, eyeing my lips as her hand traces absent minded circles.

"Um... I-uh," I begin before pecking her on the lips, promptly forgetting what I was going to say, again. Her pale hand cups my cheek as we sink against the door, meeting the floor slowly. The small room begins to feel hot, so I pull off my jacket, pleased as Jade follows suit before her lips meet mine again. I make a strangled noise as I pull away, legs pinned to her sides as I sit on her waist, leaning forward with her tight hold on my back.

" _What is it?_ " she growls impatiently as I smirk, hearing the small whine in the mist of the threatening glare.

"I was just wondering, you know, about stuff," I grin before looking back at her.

"About what specifically?"

"Should we tell Beck first?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why him first?"

"He technically introduced us," I shrug, watching as Jade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, after you rubbed on his shirt and kissed him the nex-mrph," she snaps before I force my lips on hers, smirking into it as lips move with mine.

"Uh, huh. And who am I in the closet alone right now?"

"Me," she grins gleefully.

"Yes Jade, you and only you," I giggle before giving her another peck. "But seriously, should we tell him soon? I mean, he could help if anything."

She sighs, eyes darting in between mine before biting the inside of her cheek. "I-I don't know, it's just that I don't want him to think anything of it..."

"Jade," I hold her close, "It'll be fine, I can be there if you want. Whether it be right by your side or waiting by the door, I'll be with you. Beck'll accept it because he does still care about you."

"Alright, but how soon?"

"You tell me."

"Tonight," she murmurs softly, "Before I change my mind."

"Then tonight it is," I smile, feeling her lips back on mine as she muttered something like 'Now that's more like it.'

_Jade's POV -_

My hands are shaking as I grip the steering wheel, not bothering to notice how Tori glanced at the side of my truck for a few more seconds. After our lengthy session in the closet, which was very long and comfortable, classes sped passed like a breeze. Too much so for my liking, and I can't believe even hours afterwards that I agreed to this. Hell I'm the one who even _suggested_ tonight.

"It'll be fine Jade," I feel a gentle hand on my own. Instead of giving a small thanks, I just grumble in response. The engine stops and we both climb out before looking both ways, crossing across the side towards the RV. Tori gazes up, murmuring about the clouds before stopping by the tree aside from Beck's 'room.' "I wait here?" she asks calmly.

"Yeah, you do that," I nod, my heart fluttering as she gave a comforting nod. Gulping, I shake my head while thoughts reminded me to live up to my name before I hammer on the door.

It swings open, Beck looking down in his undershirt and long pajama pants. Scratching his scruffy hair, he turns his head to the side curiously. "Hey Jade, whatcha doin' here?"

"We need to talk," I murmur.

"About us?"

"Not necessarily, just other things..."

"Okay," he shrugs before looking up, "You want to come in then?" I nod before stepping in, hearing the door close behind me. My strides go over to the chair in the corner, sitting down as Beck seats himself on his bed. After a moment's of silence I have finally brought up the courage to say something, my thumbs twiddling before he speaks up instead. "Uh, Jade? Before you, erm, say what you need to, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?" I mutter, my gaze turning towards his.

"I'll just say that I'm sorry for those things I said a while back, I didn't mean them."

"It's okay," I give a soft smile as he perks up a bit, feeling more and more relieved by the second.

"So what do you want to say?" I turn my head to the side, looking out the window before gazing back.

My breath comes out before I murmur, "I think I may be bisexual." _As if I honestly didn't know that before._

"Different than before?" he asks. This isn't the first time Beck had known of my interests since, at very rare times, we would look at other women together. 'Course, those were the times before the relationship got too serious although it was the foundation. It was enough for us. My nod answers his question and he looks at the floor grimly before asking, "I wasn't the only one that had an eye on someone else was I?"

"No, I'm sorry," I shook my head softly.

"Then who was it? Or is, I don't really know since-" Beck shrugs, looking at me intently.

"Tori," I gave a quiet whisper. He chuckles, shaking his head as his eyes twinkle at mine. My head twists, confused, as I raise my brow. "What's that for?"

"I just think it's funny that the same person muddled our relationship on both side," he grins, somehow pulling a smile across my lips as well. "Does she like you back?"

I nod, nearly purring as I can almost hear the closet door close behind me in the past few weeks, the crowd drizzling as the bell shrills, falling upon our deaf ears. "Yeah, a little bit," I grin happily.

"I'm happy for you Jade," Beck smiles warmly, "Come here." His arm stretches out and I roll my eyes, leaning into it before growling as I feel his knuckles rub against my head.

"Beck! Stop! You're making it frizzy!"

"Kind of the point," he chuckles.

"Aww..."

My ex and I turn towards the door, Tori standing with her hair wet while her toothy smile stretched across her lips. For a moment we just stare at her before she murmurs, "It's raining outside and the tree doesn't do shit," as an answer to our silent question.

"Ah, I see... So you two dating then?"

"I suppose, yeah," I nod as Tori gives her own variation of 'yes.' She strides over, sitting at the end of the bed as Beck scoots himself to make room before he scratches his head.

"I have questions..."

"What?" I mumble dully.

"When did it start?"

"The day after Jade broke her rib," Tori answers.

"Okay, so a little while. You two had sex?" his gaze darts between us.

"Rib, but the doctor said we'll be free to by the end of this week," I shrug, oddly comfortable explaining my sex life with my ex boyfriend.

"Cool, cool," he mutters a bit awkwardly. "You have plans this weekend?"

"Not much, no," we shake our heads. For the rest of the time, rain drizzling against the metal, we just hung out calmly, talking about various things. It felt good just being there with the three of them, not caring all much as of what came out of our mouths. After the storm stopped, around an hour or two afterwards, Tori and I left to get some sleep.

The rain started up again, like a freak show, and I decide to lend Tori one of my coats which was forgotten in the backseat. "Thanks, I didn't expect all this rain."

"At least there's a roof in this car," I say pointedly.

"Good point," she mutters, her arms shrugging themselves into the sleeves which drape over her fingers. "I can't imagine if we didn't. Wow this is warm."

"Don't keep it," I growl halfheartedly as I feel a warm peck on my cheek.

"I come by your place tomorrow?" she asks, "I can give this to you by then."

"Sure," I shrug, grinning as I lean over to give her a small peck. "Don't drown in the rain."

"How would anybody drown in the rain?" she giggles, stalling to have more time with the car heaters.

"Turkeys can," I yawn, my eyes shifting over to her confused brown ones. "They just look up at the sky until they drown sometimes."

"Okay, glad I asked."

"This is the type of information Jared teaches me," I chuckle lightly, feeling as warm lips melted comfortable against mine. "Now don't drown in the rain," I advise before my eyes linger at her legs which grew more wet as she hopped out, "Turkey legs."

"Hey! I'm not going to drown!" she chuckles.

"Yeah, I suppose I do want you alive," I rub my chin before waving, the door shutting. I linger until I'm sure that the front door allowed Tori through since I really don't want Miss Turkey-Legs to drown in the rain.

-0-

The day couldn't have been any more sunnier as my eyes linger over at my truck. Something isn't right as I feel my eyes strain at the paint job. Squatting over to pick up my keys, I run my hand over the darker line in the truck's door; the sun blaring at the black other than the line. "What the fuck?" I whisper before bolting up right, scanning the parking lot. Found her.

" _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU VEGA!_ " I bellow, halting the Vega sisters in their steps as Tori, wide eyed, stares back at me. Feeling my fists shake, I bolt over as she throws Trina her bag, darting towards the school doors. "Hold-this," I stammer through gritted teeth, chucking my bag in the older sister's arms as she protests loudly.

At the moment of shoving open the doors, I become thankful for my dad's forced advice in putting me in sports. Where Tori has the boxing ring, I have the long track. "VEGA! I FUCKING SWEAR, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I growl, spotting her behind Beck, cowering. Sprinting over, we circle around him as his head swivels around between the two of us in our struggle.

"Wait-Tori, Jade- what's happening?" he mutters successfully restraining me in his grasp, a firm hand on my shoulder.

"The fuck did you do to my truck?" I hiss, shrugging off the hand as I lurch forward.

"You're on your own Tori," Beck advises, sending the half-Latina down the halls, cursing her luck.

"GET BACK HERE!" I snarl, whipping my long silver blades out as I cut through a poster some people where holding up. Holding a piece of the blue paper, I scowl as I read _'Cis-white Men: Rapists in a Nutshell.'_ I feel a proud swell in my chest as I chuck the last of the paper in a water fountain to the 'delight' of the girls behind me.

Tori screams as I brush past her, my strides too long to slow in time on the slippery floor. "Damn it," I whisper to myself as I chase her down a flight of stairs. For what felt like hours we she is back in the main hall, her legs flying up as she hurls herself on top of the vending machines.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she promises, "Jade- I'm sorry!"

"TELL THAT TO MY TRUCK!" I hiss, jumping at her.

_Tori's POV -_

The room buzzed quietly as I gaze down, my thumbs twiddling anxiously as I feel three pairs of eyes prickling on my neck. It's almost dead silent, as opposed to the rampage Jade had left, her trail scorching the halls in her-understandable-rage. My eyes wonder up to see Lane, crossed arms, who gazes at me with kind, observing eyes.

"So why did Jade attack you?" he asks calmly, my eyes shifting over to the corner of the office as the councilor sat in his swinging cocoon. There Jade stood, hands behind her back, bounded by metal with Officer Derrick behind her. Her eyes pierce through mine questioningly, studded on raised.

"Well Vega?" she humors, a smirk forming as I gulp.

"Is this the same girl you hit with a cane?" the officer frowns at me.

" _I didn't hit her_ ," I growl defensively before adding, "And I may have scraped the side of her truck by accident..."

"How?" they all ask in unison.

"I-uh, didn't see a fire hydrant," I simply put.

"The one in the corner?" Jade deadpans.

"Uh huh."

"Knew you would hit that," she scoffs.

"Hey," I look at her, my gaze softening as I find somewhat of a relaxed glare back. "Could I talk to her, alone?" I turn towards Lane.

"No," he mumbles calmly, "You hit her with a cane-"

"That was a year ago and no, I didn't," I press, my eyebrows in a thin line as Jade turns her head, hiding a smirk.

"And she chased you through the halls until you ran up a vending machine," he continues.

"Just, please? It'll be fine."

"I don't trust you," the officer mutters in a monotone voice.

"I'm not the one in handcuffs Derrick," I snap. He shrugs, still keeping a firm grip on the cuffs restraining my girlfriend's hands. God every time I think that I feel a giddy jolt in my stomach. "Okay," I mutter below my breath, standing up before striding across the room, feeling all eyes on me. "Calm down," I flick my eyes up at the officer, "You said I couldn't have any privacy."

"For wha-" he leaves his question in the air, the answer given as I press my lips against Jade's.

"Good morning Jade," I murmur quietly, grinning as I see her mirror one back before leaning. I hear the struggle of metal as her arms instinctively reach for me, although there is no use; she's in handcuffs. Huh, I didn't realize that Jared would be spot on... Breaking the kiss, I shift my mouth closer to her ear, whispering, "I could return the favor tonight, you know... The doctor did say."

"Yes please, and you owe me big Vega," she smirks deviously, her hands finding my waist as she pulls me into a tight, seductive embrace, metal from her wrists.

"Okay, okay, just go to class," Lane hoarsely broke the silence. "Seriously, _go-to-class_."

"We will," I promise, my fingers mentally crossed as we pull ourselves from the room. Down the hall we both start chuckling before I feel my wrist pull towards the closet.

"You better start paying me back now," Jade rasps in my ear.

"Gladly," I grin. Enough said, we went back to class with our notes from Lane made an hour before, only having a couple of minutes left of history.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tori's POV_ _-_

The bell rings loudly, sending us all to our awaited weekends. The halls, as per usual for Fridays, are crowded and hectic. My hands somewhat shake as I pull my books out of my bag, aside from the reading we have to do over the weekend, and close the door. I growl as the lights flicker as I close it, I really should get a new battery before it eventually dies. As I ponder about the type I need before I hear a voice, startling me.

"Hey there chica!"

"Andre!" I gasp before a grin cracks open. "Didn't see you there. What's up?"

"Nothin', just going on a date tonight," he smiles cheerfully. "She's really hot and, well I don't know, but people say she's a good kisser."

"That's good, so you fine with-" I cut myself off, looking at him expectantly. Recently he's been calling me ever so often about Jade, mirroring what occurred months ago.

"No, I'm good. She scared me," he mutters as I give out a breath of relief. "Did she hurt you at all?" I shake my head, my eyes flickering over to her as her gaze locks with mine, a seductive grin snaking it's way into my thoughts. My gut buzzes to the point I do a little squirm, not exactly knowing what to do with it. Andre takes a step back before he turned his head to the side. "Uh, you alright there?"

"Fine," I mumble, a small blush stroking my cheeks.

"Oh, here she is," Andre grins, dropping the conversation entirely after he jogs, catching up to his date. As usual, she's fair looking with curves throughout, though none of them are as, how to say, fortunate as Jade's. The halls empty out quickly, cars rolling around the parking lot before I meet Jade by her locker. Without much of a word we stride out towards her truck before slipping in the seats.

"So who's with Andre?" Jade asks, eyebrow raised at the pair walking around the Asphalt Café.

"Dunno," I shrug, my eyes remaining on pale ones. She turns over to me, smirking as I lean forward, our lips locking seamlessly. A heat strums throughout my body before I can have a say, although the way this day has been it's not all that surprising. After Lane's little talk, Jade has been stripping me from conversations in order to have me make it up to her for her truck. As a result, I've been a bit uh... horny, all day long. As that thought strayed across my mind, I shift over onto her lap, hands gripping the sides of her waist. God, the things she makes me think, but I won't get into that now.

Her arms wrap around mine as I part my lips, allowing a teasing tongue. I feel her smirk as I press closer against her, our tongues dancing rhythmically. My jacket slides down from my shoulders as I feel her graze along my jaw before nibbling at my pulse point. Unconsciously, a small moan slips between my lips as she pulls away teasingly. "Okay, we're done."

"You ass," I chuckle, shifting back to my seat. "So what are we gonna do when we get there?"

"Uh, maybe eat some dinner, play some video games or watch something? Like... The Scissoring?"

 _'Damn it,'_ I think to myself as I buckle myself in. "With Jared?"

"Yeah, just kind of relax a bit before you finish paying me back," Jade murmurs as the truck pulls out of the spot.

"Uh huh," I mumble, "You just want Jared to be in bed so we could, ah-"

"...Maybe," she shrugs with a gleeful look on her face before it forms a scowl. "Hope my parents won't be there..."

I shift in my seat before turning over at Jade curiously. She's never really spoken much about her parents and, besides my short interaction as the third wheel with her father after the play, I haven't seen either of them. I don't even know how her mother acts or does while Jade's father... Now that I think about it, besides her description a month or so ago, I haven't learned _anything_ about Mrs. West. My mind whirls as I debate whether or not to ask anything, I'm just not sure what to say. I take a small breath before asking quietly, "So, what is your problem with your parents?" My cheeks grow hot before she turns and gazes at me, her eyes lingering as the road becomes her attention.

For a few moments I regret I said anything, Jade staring straight ahead. From the mirror I watch as she frowns slightly, her eyes becoming harder to read. My lips part in an effort to revoke my question when I hear her mutter, "Many things..."

Surprised, I remain silent, intently watching her as she glares in thought. "My dad, well, you've seen him. My mother though, always either drunk or with her boyfriend behind my dad's back... I'm not a fan of either of them but, in a way, I'm closer to my dad than I'll ever be with my mother," Jade sums up. I feel a pang in my heart knowing what the father and daughter had, just a relationship cut off by an emotionless boundary. If that was what Jade had deemed close, I don't want to even find out what her relationship with her mother is like.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, my hand on her thigh in comfort which she accepts.

"It's fine," she sighs, "I have Jared, Beck and now you Tori." I could only smile, Jade's eyes flickering towards mine through the mirror, glinting happily. The ride to Jade's, stopping by mine first to grab some stuff, had a comfortable silence with it all throughout the way.

_Jade's POV -_

I chuckle as Tori yelps, Jared grinning as well. "What? You don't like how the scissors cut through the small intestine?"

"That is _not_ a fucking small intestine Jade," she snaps, earning another laugh.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad... It's just bloody." She glares at me before pulling a tight smile, getting up from the couch, muttering about soda. I shrug at Jared who shrugs back with a gleeful smile. For the past few hours or so we've ordered some pizza and then started to watch my favorite movie, 'The Scissoring.' After the character set her long scissors on the side of the table, she shoved the mass of what was a pretty girl into a dumpster. I grin before turning around, realizing that Tori probably wasn't going to come back. "Do you think she will?" I turn to Jared, asking for a second opinion.

After he shook his head gruffly, I roll my eyes, standing up. "I guess I'll go get her then and make her watch the rest of it..." Chortling to myself, I scamper up the stairs and turn the corner towards the kitchen. There, the half-Latina stood by the glass door on the side, looking out at the backyard. Biting the inside of my cheek, I watch as she takes a small sip from her can of root beer before striding towards her, snaking my arms around her waist. She lets out a small chuckle, her free hand caressing my cheek as I kiss along the crook of her neck. "What are you looking at?" I mumble curiously.

"You have a punching bag in your garage," Tori murmurs, nodding towards the old bag on the side of the open garage.

I nod softly, feeling her excitement and worry. "It was my uncle's but he moved and couldn't take it with him," I recall, "Though he was never a real boxer, or sports fan anyway."

"So why did he have one?" she asks.

"Stress," I shrug, "But hey, you wanna watch the rest of the movie?"

"Is the pretty girl done now?" she raises her brow as I vaguely remember threatening her with a new pair of scissors, the same ones on the screen in fact. I smirk, leaning away from her before I pull them out, swinging it around my finger.

"Depends," I smirk before putting them away once she rolls her eyes.

"I had a feeling you stayed around long enough to watch the rest of that... Wait, is Jared-"

"Yeah, he's still watching it... But, knowing him he's probably fast forward it to his favorite part," I mumble bitterly.

"And what's that?"

"The last scene were the girl cuts a certain rope..."

"I'm not going to ask you to finish that sentence," she grins, following me down to the den. I was proven correct as we went down the stairs, watching as the credits pulled up. Jared turned around, giving a grin before holding up a particular game that sent a chilling smile across my lips. Tori looks at me, concern filling her stare as she asks what we were thinking about.

"Oh nothing to worry about Vega, it's just some Mortal Combat," I slyly mumble.

"Oh God," she whispers, sitting down on the couch as the PlayStation filled the room with it's light. As we got into it, Vega would constantly flinch every time there was a fatality, killing a character or another.

Even though I won't admit it any time soon, I constantly looked over at Tori's hesitant grins as she turns around, hearing as my character would do whatever to her own character. At times she would giggle when I pulled a face and other times vise versa. It's simple, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

-0-

As Jared scampered up the stairs, I switch off the TV, or at least the PlayStation, bathing the room in a blue glow. Thinking to myself, I bite my lip before looking back at the couch as my hand rested on the control laying flat on the TV stand. Grinning, I strip the couch from its pillows and such, revealing a folded mattress and bed structure. "Whatcha doing?" I hear Tori ask on top of the landing, her head cocked to the side curiously.

"Shut the door, we're sleeping here," I smirk, grunting slightly as I pull the bed from the couch. The door clicks shut after she pads up the stairs quietly, joining me as I pulled wrinkled sheets that were folded among the bed. Within five minutes the bed is made, both of us laying down in a gleeful victory.

"So, why in here?" she asks.

"Well," I drawl, my grin still curling my lips as I flip over, legs pinching her sides while hands grasp the sheets beside her shoulders, "No one comes down here, Jared rarely does and..." My lips press hotly against hers before I whisper in a husk, "This room is a floor down from any of the other bedrooms."

"You really are a smart ass," she chuckles, her own rasp drenching the words. Her hands wonder up along my waist, peeling off the layer of clothing as I lean away. She grins cheekily before sitting up, my own balance slouching as hot, peppered kisses trail along my bare shoulders. I feel my skin prickle with goose bumps following her touch, so gentle and diligent at the same time. As she twists around, my back falling on the cool sheets, Tori strips her own off with a smirk.

"Look who's eager," I murmur in her ear, earning the most God forbidden chuckle that, I swear, just sent a numbing flash throughout my body, fogging my thoughts. ' _For fuck's sake I want to hear that out of her mouth again,'_ I think to myself as she presses against me, lips kissing slowly yet feverishly against my own. My hips buck into hers on their own accord as her hands slide down further, glazing teasingly across my curves. As she runs them back towards my waist, I revel in the ginger care that her hands place while my body writhes beneath them; it's hard to believe their the same hands as Dawn Marx. _'Holy shit,'_ I think slyly as her hands snake towards my back, _'I'm having sex with Dawn Marx! Who else in Hollywood Arts can say they fucked a famous boxer?'_

My God, the hell just ran through my thoughts? The things she does to me, I swear.

In an effort to claim some of my dominance, even though I can barely function over seeing this side of Tori, I sit up, teeth scraping alongside her neck. Her breath shudders, hands paused at my loose black undergarment, and I smirk in victory before pulling away. Her eyes, a seductive, aroused confidence pulsing through them, stare into mine as she gives a cocky smirk of her own, much like the one she wore from the few videos I saw. The fabric from my chest slips away, my nipples hardening at the impact of the cool air. Once again she grins mischievously, chuckling before pushing me back down once the article of clothing was tossed away, unneeded. "I swear Tori, your chuckle is going to be the death of me," I moan as she grinds against my hips, upright.

"Then you better hope you become a medical miracle," she smirks, hands playing along the rim of her own grey bra, "Cause I hope to do this again." I nod before searing lips locked with mine, hands wondering up and down my sides. "I've always wanted to see 'em," Tori murmurs to herself, shifting over before capturing my right nipple in her mouth. My nails rake across her back, marking my excitement and territory as my breaths hitch, a smirk playing her lips once again. Leaving the right, she switches to the left as I start to shimmy from my pants. Following suit, she does the same before going back to the left, nibbling just under it.

After a few moments, lips are back on mine as my hand begins to wonder down her stomach. I purr as my hand glides over smooth, near scalding skin before teasing her underwear. With her teeth nibbling just at the crook of my neck, I snake my hand between the fabric and skin. As I felt her, my breath shudders, fingers sliding across her wet center. "God Tori," I coo, grinning as she moans, her hips moving in the motion of my teasing appendages. She trembles over my as I slip in two fingers, pumping them in and out slowly.

"J-Jade... Stop t-teasing m-me," she growls through hitched breaths. My body instinctively increases my pace, another finger added as she whimpers. I shift up, clutching Tori with my free hand as hers grasp my back, nails digging into it as I sink my fingers down to my knuckles. Her occasional moans with deep, shuddering breaths add to my concentration, wanting her to release. As I work diligently, her hips begin to grind into mine, moving with my pace once again as she curses, beyond her normal standards. I just want to keep this, this side of Tori to myself. For nobody else to see, and as I feel her tremble violently in my grasp, legs pinching my sides as they had wrapped around my waist, I pepper her shoulders with my lips before giving her some on her own. Shakily, she pushes me gently back down on the sheets, kisses becoming gradually stronger as my hand retreats from her underwear. "That was amazing Jade," she purrs, forehead against mine.

"Glad you think so," I grin, her underwear stripped off as I made my answer. My eyes adjust to the pitch darkness, small windows of the room black from the night. I hadn't realized through our time that the blue screen had shut off, the TV going into power mode. And, to be honest, I still don't care enough to even bother turning it off properly as my gaze glides over Tori's naked body. Her caramel skin is smooth throughout, my hands grazing her sides as she teases the hem of my last article of clothing. So many new things to discover and yet my own underwear slips off, Tori chuckling in delight.

"So wet," she murmurs to herself, hands grazing my thighs, trailing closer to my throbbing center.

"Tori," I mutter, her eyes flicking towards mine. "Please..."

The white's of her teeth blend in with the darkness, though I know they're there, sinking away further in the shadows. I frown, not exactly knowing what to expect as I search through the room, feeling close to blind. As I sit up just slightly, I freeze before my hips buck, feeling a moist tongue lick across my lips. " _Fuck_ ," I hiss sharply, more of them gliding across slowly as I sink back down, hand snaking towards long brunette hair. I make an unintelligent noise as it flicks at my hood before teasingly running down, deeper. My hand gently grasp the sheets, back arching at the surprising amount of pleasure throbbing across my body. It's nothing I've ever knew, although I needed more of it. My body acts on its own, Tori the conductor of this train.

I grin at the thought before a moan scratches through my throat, feeling as she sunk deeper inside. Her tongue acts accordingly, flicking around so expertly that I begin to wonder if she was actually a virgin before tonight. My muscles begin to tighten as heat swarms my body, becoming more intense. Without a moment of warning, my body jerks before I could stop it, another moan scratching at my throat. My eyes close as I feel my tongue come out stupidly from my grin.

Once Tori licked a few more times, the blankets with the hide-a-bed cover both of us. She giggles before I feel lips capturing my own, including my tongue. The kisses become sweet and gentle, just as slow as they were before. "God damn Tori, think I got an upgrade," I smirk.

"Glad to hear," I feel her lips brush against my neck, her hand caressing my cheek.

"Hey," I mumble, "Are you a virgin? Before today I mean..."

"Yeah, why?"

"...you don't seem like it," I shrug, opening my eyes to meet cocky, dark ones.

"Well, then thank Trina," she smirks at my horrified stare. "Not like that you perv."

"Uh, Vega... How can I get my mind out of the gutter when we just sloshed through it?"

"Great description," she rolled her eyes, "But no. Blame my sister stealing the spoons from my lunch throughout elementary and middle school when I had pudding cups."

"God damn..." was all I could mutter in response.

"Don't hear you complaining," she mutters in a singing voice before lips were on mine. As we parted, she nuzzled into me, slipping off towards my side. I smile, arms wrapping around her waist as her forehead rubs gently against mine. "Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Tori," I yawn sleepily, embracing the warm, bare skin against my own. Normally it would've taken me an hour to fall into a deep slumber however tonight, as my eyes gentle close, I feel it is going to be much easier. With the pleasantly sore knuckles and throat that is.

Oh God, I do sound like a perv don't I?

_Tori's POV -_

There's a buzz ringing me from my sleep, though I frown instead of get up. Grudgingly I open my eyes with a low growl, Jade's arms still clinging tightly around my waist. The buzz sounds again as I shimmy myself enough to see where it comes from. On the floor, I glare at the phone which was originally left on the arm of the couch but it obviously did stay. Grabbing it, I make my way back in Jade's arms, smiling as I feel her nuzzle into me unconsciously, a grin on her face. I blink several times when I turn on the phone, the illuminated screen bright until I turn it down all the way. My brows furrowed, I look at the new message from Beck before I feel the color drain from my face.

**Beck: Andre knows about you and Jade. He's not happy at all...**

Tiredly, I make my response, yawning a little.

**Tori: What? How?**

**Beck: He told me he saw you two in Jade's car.**

**Tori: Oh...**

**Tori: How bad is it?**

**Beck: I figure he'll be fine if you explain, it's just shock I suppose.**

**Tori: Alright.**

**Tori: And why did you text me at three o'clock in the morning?**

**Beck: Is Jade with you?**

**Tori: Yeah... Ok, makes sense.**

As Jade shifted, I give a soft chuckle as she mumbles something, her lips smacking a bit. It reminds me of a cat, actually. The way the curl up in a little ball and-

**Beck: Did you two do it?**

I tear my gaze from my thoughts and read the message, shaking my head.

**Tori: Why do you want to know?**

**Beck: So you did. And I don't mean it in that way.**

**Tori: I see...**

**Beck: Honest!**

**Beck: So who's top?**

**Tori: Omg.**

**Beck: Aww, I'm just curious.**

**Tori: Uh huh.**

**Tori: And I am.**

**Beck: Aww.**

**Tori: I'm proud.**

**Beck: You should be.**

**Tori: Okay, can I go back to sleep now?**

**Beck: Fine, I guess I should too.**

**Tori: Yeah, please.**

**Beck: See ya!**

**Tori: Bye!**

I give a soft smile before chucking the phone away, not really caring where ever it landed. Perhaps I should although Jade's comforting arms are more than enough at the moment. I sink deeper into unconsciousness, grinning to myself as I close my eyes.

-0-

I frown slightly at the rustling next to me, opening my eyes as Jade stirs. Gazing around, I see the sun shine lazily through the smaller windows, sending streams of light in the room. The walls, bathed in a light orange, define the multiple bookshelves and pictured butterflies. Beside me, Jade yawns before sitting up, looking at her bare skin. A pleased smile forms as last night's activities come to mind before pale eyes find mine. "Morning," she murmurs, her husk still attached to her words.

"Morning," I purr, sitting up to capture her lips on mine. She shifts in between my legs, our lips moving with more fire before I'm pushed down to the sheets. I chuckle lightly, hearing a hum of pleasure in response as she grips my sides. As kisses become more heavy, moving slowly, she grinds her hips in mine. I feel her hand grasp my thigh, her other leg wrapping over it. Morning, relative thoughts begin to dull as I buck my hips, back arching as nails graze along it.

She smirks as I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her in for another, searing kiss. We go back down to the pillows, lips moving as sheets are pulled over us. "You tease," I chuckle as her teeth graze along my collar bone.

"Well...yeah," she murmurs. Before I could even think, her lips and hips are on mine, moving rhythmically. I feel her hand snake down in between my legs, my body automatically opening them up. My breath shudders as her fingers feel around before slipping in.

"Oh my God Jade," I whimper, my breaths becoming heavier as her pace quickens. Heat floods my legs, tensing my muscles as I tremble suddenly. Panting, as Jade slips out her fingers, I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, couldn't help myself?"

"Uh huh, whatever," I roll my eyes, giving her a small peck before she rests her head on my shoulders. "You just wanted to be on top," I chortle.

"Shh," she snaps, though I can't help chuckle at the hidden grin against my chest. The door creaks open before steps pad their way down the stairs, halting at the landing. Jade brings the sheets to our chests, only above our shoulders are seen. "Jared, dude, privacy..."

I watch as he forms some gestures before giving a small, dorky clap, Jade's cheeks flushing. "Sure, yeah, well have some of that, yeah... Now stop congratulating us!" He nods before scurrying off, her head shaking as she scoffs.

"So I'm guessing he knew?"

"He figured, but yeah... Let's not talk about it ever again..."

"Alright, so pancakes?"

"French Toast."

"Nice," I nod, not wanting to move as my limbs buzz.


	12. Chapter 12

_Jade's POV -_

My eyes blink open groggily before I sit up straight. I pull a face once I realize that the taste in my mouth isn't all that great so my feet shuffle towards the bathroom down the hall. Staring blankly in the mirror, I rub my eyes before grabbing the brush and paste to brush my teeth and tongue. Once the few minutes were done I gaze at the mirror, satisfied with the more suitable taste in my mouth. My strides then wonder to my room before I look out the window, frowning. The sky dims as the sun sinks, although the streetlights had already switched on. "What time is it?" I grumble, my eyes flickering towards my clock.

Bright neon letters shone '5:49' when I last remember them reading '1:45' or something like that. _'Was I really out for four hours?'_ I think to myself, sitting back down on my bed. There was no use sleeping now; my body was already wide awake. I glare at the wall opposite of me, feeling as the dull thoughts sweep through my brain, settling uncomfortably in my skull. I sneer before standing up, wondering around without actually having anything in mind. Shaking my head, I dive to my laptop, pulling it from under the bed.

After the password is entered, I click on the web browser before thinking of anything to look up or whatever. Smirking as I recall last night's events, I type in some rather crude terms before the screen loads. Selecting the video that looks the most entertaining, I set the laptop by my side before shuffling under the sheets, my hands snaking down to my pants. Before I could do anything however, a door slams loudly downstairs before I hear heels across the hard wood floors.

Groaning, I shut the screen before tying my pajama pants back up before heading down the stairs. My face pulls into a grimace as I look down at the couch as she lays down grumbling. Snaking my way past and into the kitchen, my eyes blink rapidly in the bright light before they fall on my brother who's sitting at the counter, playing dismally with a dime. Quietly, I seat myself beside him, feeling as he gave a small grin. Quickly, he fumbled around with the coin before gesturing. _"So you finally woke up?"_

 _"Yes,"_ I sign back, _"Now I can't go back to sleep."_

 _"Maybe it would be a good idea to go back to our rooms and stay. Mom is back, and she isn't happy at all."_ Jared's head shakes wearily before casting a glance towards the room beside us.

I frown; she's early. My mother rarely came home earlier than a day before dad would come home from work, all to keep her image. _"Why is she here?"_

 _"Boyfriend found out she is an alcoholic and married,"_ Jared almost sneered. My head shakes firmly as I hear her get up from the couch, heels tapping the floor. Quietly, he detaches himself from the stool before stalking his way quietly from the room through the opposite door just as my mother walked in. She has a permanent scowl welded onto her face, dark green eyes flicking around the kitchen with a hiss. Her long brown hair reaches down to the middle of her back. She gazes at me distastefully as I glare back.

"What are you doing?" she murmurs haughtily. I feel the back of my neck prickle against my shirt; her voice, even if it wasn't as powerful as mine I suppose, had always been soaked in venom so long that it dropped it to a quiet, monotone voice.

"Sitting," I spit, watching as her eyes flash dangerously. Unlike my father, who's devoid of any emotion based on his body language, she had always been very expressive, warning of her next attack. "Now why the hell are you here?"

She gives her infamous snicker before growling, "Seeing what my daughter is up to. Why aren't you fucking your boyfriend or whatever?" I grimaced before standing up abruptly, my fists on the counter. It had been _once_ when she had heard us talking about our first time, planning it. She had slid one look at Beck before whisking off, always referring me as 'the slut' afterwards. While I may not be the most daintiest of flowers in the bed, I'm still a flower while she is a weed. A despicable, conniving, manipulative weed.

"I don't have one, we broke up nearly two months ago," I snarly through gritted teeth, counting the weeks since then. Not exactly two months but close enough. She steps forwards, standing taller while I smirk. Even when I'm slouching I'm taller than her by a good inch. However, her demeanor raises my stance, crossing my arms. "Now why aren't you with that fucking bastard of yours, got bored again?"

"Jade..." she drawls warningly as I raise a brow, "You ought to know not to start. Now why isn't your brother cooking dinner?"

"Did you expect him to?" I ask in a dangerously low voice.

"No."

"You should know by now that he doesn't do anything for those who don't deserve it."

"Now Jade," she spits, "Can't go around like that with adults-"

"Like you didn't..."

"Especially your own mother," she snaps.

My chuckle nearly startles her. I suppose the things I do startle her with each passing day with each other. She doesn't know me well, though she could say the same vise versa and I wouldn't argue. But I know enough. "My mother?" I start, stepping back with eyes wide and crazed smirk widening, "Tell me one damn thing you did as a mother."

"I gave you a home, food and a bed."

"No," I snarl, "Dad paid for the home, Jared and I cook and the bed is, once again, Dad's money. You haven't done shit for _years._ "

"What have I done then?" she mutters as I stride over to the fridge, pulling out a small jug of cranberry juice.

As I walk over towards the living room, I turn around before answering, "You have paid little attention to your children's lives, only giving me enough attention to glower and you've silenced your son. You've left us to fend for ourselves while dad is off to whatever the hell it is he does. Stop playing the mother, find a different role you bitch." I leave the last word hanging as I storm up the stairs and into my bedroom and my laptop where I moved to a new window and closed the last. I've had enough of her. Part of me wants to just leave this house while the other part wants to linger for Jared. I just don't know what to do or how, although I know the end result won't be how I want it to.

Angrily, I type for some videos of bunnies again, as they've seemed to calm me down before. However, after watching a bunny go down a slide with ears falling over it's nose, I hiss before shutting my computer again. Tapping my foot on the floor, I gaze out of the window and see the sky black and the stars, or what ones are visible to Los Angeles, all littered across the sky. Biting my lip as I frown, my arms push off the bed before I stumble into my closet, growling quietly. "Damn shoe," I snap, kicking the vans away before pulling out some pants for me to wear other than these dark purple ones with pigs or hippos on them. Shaking my head as I stare at the pajama pants, I toss them towards my bed. I really still don't know where I got them, although I can't get rid of them; the pants are too soft.

With a few shuffles here and there, I quietly pull on black converse before looking in the mirror. Other than my skin I seem to blend in with my dark wall from the light. I snatch my keys from the nightstand beside my bad, passing the mirror in the corner before heading out the door. I halt, however, once I spot Jared meandering up the stairs. His gaze lifts up and he scrunches his face in confusion. _"You going out now?"_

"I can't stand her, but you know she doesn't come up here unless its for the master," I whisper quietly as he nods.

 _"Okay,"_ Jared gestures before biting his lip. _"Do you know where the cranberry juice is?"_

"My bedroom," I mumble before stepping down the stairs. I turn around in case he has something else to say when his hands fly.

_"It's cold out there, you sure you just going to wear that?"_

My eyes glaze over my bare shoulders blankly. I shrug before turning the corner with the scissoring shirt hugging my sides. As I quietly stride to the front door, I hear a cough behind me from the couch. Turning, I glare at the figure with the glass in her hand smugly before opening and shutting the door carefully. The last thing I need to happen is for her to notice I'm gone then take it out on Jared. Speaking of the devil, as he had said the cool air was, well, cold, my breath fogging in the air briefly. It's nearing winter, just a couple more weeks until Thanksgiving break actually.

Shaking my head, I stride to the sidewalk, hands stuffed in my pockets with a destination firmly in my mind's grasp. I heave a sigh once turning the corner, catching the flash of yellow in the bushes. "We really should trim that," I mutter to myself as I walk on. My skull racks against itself as my thoughts throb profusely. It always had whenever I took these walks, however late they may be. All I hope for is that Jared keeps to himself, as he always had, and doesn't get in her way. He's never been in the spotlight with my mother, which is a good thing. The most he gets is a side glance before she darts off in the distance. I would like to think that it is a sign of her guilt, not only silencing but stripping my brother from his twin. Although, I doubt that is the case since, well, she's a bitch; uncaring, selfish and absolutely manipulative.

The only person who doesn't stand up for it is me. While she barks orders at her colleagues, if she has any, I merely bounce back with a retort. While she growls at my dad for not doing a better job, like she has the right the hypocrite, I only give her more of that she hates. I hate her more than anything itself. I may hate bras that clip in the front, or ducks (the fucking, feather devils), or carpeting or- just whatever. I would rather buy a whole rack of Victoria's Secret bras that clip on the front, bath with fucking ducks and sleep on carpets than have _her_ in my life.

With a growl I kick a rock, sending it across the street in bitter anger.

_Tori's POV_ _-_

I sniffle as I climb out of the shower, my head still throbbing a bit. Rubbing my head, I take a towel, thoroughly drying myself before shuffling out of the bathroom with the long cloth covering me. Right as I open the door, I jump back, momentarily letting out a shriek. "Trina!" I hiss, "What are you doing? You scared the shit out of me."

"You still sound like shit," she grimaces at my scratchy, low voice.

"I know that," I mumble, "You need the bathroom?" Trina raises her eyebrow, gazing at me with pitiful eyes before sighing.

"Uh, yeah," my sister rolls her eyes, "You take too long." With that I'm brushed aside before pushed out, the door slammed behind me.

"Bitch," I grumble under my breath, smirking as I hear Trina gasp.

"I heard that!"

"I know!" Walking through the hall, I mumble about her before reaching my door, groaning as I felt my heavy arm pick up and twist the handle. As I slide into my room, shutting the door, I close my eyes and lean against the wall. I give a soft smile while the quiet atmosphere sinks in, my buzzing brain becoming less and less... um, achy. The room settles around me, the dark comfort huddled close by as I shift to my right foot. The sound of the water trickling sooths my mind, the smacking of lips giving me the relaxing grin that I had worn previously when stepping under the drizzling water. Now wait a minute...

I frown before my eyes flash open, searching through the dimmed dark aside from the lava lamp on the desk in the corner of the room. My body jerks back as I see a dark figure on my bed, almost looming stalker-like on the blankets until it chuckled as I gave a small squeak. There she sat, sitting cross-legged on my bed with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, though off as I strode into the room. Her teeth almost flash hauntingly as her pale skin once I manage to catch my breathing and heart rate. "My God Jade, you gave me a mini heart attack," I mumble hoarsely as I flick on the lights.

"Your voice sounds kind of-"

"I know," I growl tiredly, "Now go, I don't want you to get sick too."

"Me? Never," she waves off as her steps come closer to mine, her arms wrapping around me.

"When's the last time you got sick?" I look up at her once she pulls away. Her pale eyes glimmer in thought, looking up briefly as she searched through her memories. With hands crossed, I turn my head to the side before asking, "Well?"

"We're juniors, right?" she mumbles, her eyes flicking towards mine.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then I was in... uh, fourth grade," Jade smirks happily before plopping back on the bed, arms out like an eagle.

"Fou- _fourth grade_?" I gap, "That's six years Jade!"

"I know, wait, Tori... It's seven, seven years."

"Still, how can you not get sick for that long?" I mutter disbelievingly.

Sitting up, she props herself with her long arms before shrugging, "I don't like it, so I don't do it."

"Wha-but... That's, that's not how it works," I whine meekly, my feet dragging themselves towards my closet.

My eyes roll as I shake my head, a small grin forming once Jade retorts with, "I don't sweat either, so deal with it." I suppose that's true. God, Jade's not only a freak in personality, if you know what I mean by that anyway, but also a freak of nature. I then smirk before turning around, explaining this to her. "Well," she shrugs, laying back down with her arms over her stomach, "If I'm gifted like that then I'll take it."

"But can you still get broken ribs even though you don't like it?" I ask in spite of myself.

"You know what?" she growls, standing up before striding towards me, "Let me show you how much that hurt before you shoot your mouth off." I grin savagely as she raises her brow before her hands find my sides, small chuckles flowing from my lips.

"Jade stop, please- I only have this towel on-quit that, hey, _hey!_ " I squeak, jumping momentarily. "Did you just- _did you just pinch my ass_?" I whimper, blush coloring my cheeks as I step away from her victorious smirk.

"Aww..." she chuckles, "Does someone not like that?"

"I- can I just get my clothes on?" I mumble, watching as the goth jumps back on the bed, propping her head up as she lays her body out.

Gesturing with her hand, she grins before saying simply, "Go right ahead."

"Don't watch..."

"What?"

"Don't- Stop winking at me like that."

"Just put on the clothes..."

"Wait just a second now," I frown, holding my hands up before quickly catching the towel at my stomach. I squint at her as her pierced eyebrow exceeds from the other, a smirk playing her lips as they linger on my chest. Well, she's already seen it so I guess it's fine. "How did you get here?"

"Through the window."

"How did you do that?" my jaw drops as I gaze out the window.

"Well there's a tree..."

I nod carefully before my eyes flicker back to her, "Yeah, but it's feet from the window."

"And I jumped."

"With coffee in your hands?"

"Uh huh," she grins casually, "And you have that stone, terrace thing, whatever it is-"

"Plant box?"

"Plant box, whatever," she waves off, "And now I'm here."

I frown once again, biting my lip before murmuring, "I had it locked."

"Oh, right," she adds sheepishly, "You'll need a new lock, I broke that one..." I shake my head, groaning before walking into the closet, pulling on underwear and some sweatpants. Before I could put on the shirt, I feel arms around my waist as lips peck at my neck. "Don't, you'll only feel hotter in your sleep and you don't want that if you're sick now, do you?"

"No," I murmur, "But it's cooler than body heat."

"But that feels better, doesn't it?" I give a small smirk before twisting around, dropping the article of clothing, my arms around her neck as lips capture mine softly.

"Why are you here?" I ask, our feet shuffling out of the closet, my eyes adjusting to the once again dim room. I really should have noticed in the closet... Instead of giving me a proper answer, she pushes me onto the bed, lips still on mine. I can't even bother rolling ourselves over, just enough to move towards the pillows as both of her shirt and bra are stripped off. My eyes linger over the bare chest and raven hair before her hand is on my right thigh, stealing my attention.

"Can I just sleep here for a bit?"

"For how long?" I frown, pulling the covers over both of us to the mid-waist.

"I dunno," she murmurs, burrowing into the pillow, "Just enough to get away for a little bit."

"Why?" I sooth, my fingertips gliding over her bare arm.

She shrugs as much as she could on the bed, pulling me closer to her before whispering, "I hate that witch..."

"Your mother?" I carefully word, not wanting to say 'mom' necessarily. I feel her nod softly before she plants her lips on my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you. My window is open anytime Jade, since you broke the lock... You would have broken it even if it was unlocked, wouldn't you?"

"Yep," she breathes, her voice faintly popping the 'p.' "Vega?"

My lips couldn't help but twitch to a grin before murmuring, "Yeah?"

"You should be sick more often."

"Why?"

"You sound so sexy," she laughs before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Jade," I mutter softly, closing my eyes as I feel her arms grip me softly.

"Goodnight Vega."

Even if I don't feel her in the morning, which I doubt I will, I can be sure to look over the window for the broken lock. I just want some physical proof that this night actually happened, and even if it isn't much it's still something. I suppose, even with Jade, everybody has to escape harsh realities sometime, and I'm glad to be one of those safe havens for her. If not, the only one. Though with Beck I doubt it. I smile warmly to myself; even if Jade didn't seem to have a lot of comfort, at least she had Jared, Beck and I. At the very least.

I feel myself slip into a deeper sleep just at the thought. Funny how the small things can make my back feel warmer, isn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

_Tori's POV_ _-_

My eyes blink open slowly before a small smile spreads across my face. Well, before I gave a cough anyway. I twist my body around before I gaze to my side; I didn't really expect her to be there. Why would she? Only said for some time. But, at the very least, I was able to sleep some. Climbing out of bed, I wearily gaze over at my alarm clock before pressing a few buttons, cancelling the wake-up call that was due in a few minutes anyway. My feet touch the floor before I slip out of the bed slowly, my skin prickling as I recalled that I didn't sleep with a top on. Blinking a few times more, I trudge over to the closet before slipping out of what pajamas I do have on before jeans and a sweatshirt are pulled over my head. Well, pants with the legs and the sweatshirt over my-you get the idea.

After a few minutes of just staring at the door, I seat myself on the bed. As I sigh, my head turns over towards the window before I'm back off the bed. An index card slips in between my fingers as I hold it in front of me, eyes peering down at it. I smirk slightly, my eyes darting left and right.

_Tori,_

_I changed my mind about saying you should be sick more often. I don't  
care if your voice is sexy, f_ _ucking work on your loud-ass snoring. See  
you at school if you don't go deaf. I swear Vega, you would just prove  
my point._

_~You know who the fuck wrote this at five in_  
the God-damned early morning w/out  
coffee.

I snicker a bit before setting the card beside Reggie, who remains to be staring off into space with his coal black eyes. "And now you're holding that," I complete the thought as I patted his stuffed head. I chuckle a bit more before snatching a towel from the wall, and walking through the door. After a quick shower, I soon came back in with a towel over my shoulders for my hair with random thoughts flowing through my skull. I shuffle around mindlessly for clothes before stepping into the mirror. My reflection wears a casual shirt with pants as it shrugs back, gazing unimpressed yet not enough to go actually change. Taking my bag in my hands, I walk out the door and then down the stairs.

As my mind catch up to reality, I find myself with a bowl of cereal in front of me, a spoon in my mouth. "You don't look sick, you better dear?"

"Yeah..." I frown before shaking my head and going back to my apparent meal.

"You'll have to leave in a few, by the way," my mom adds, going back to her own breakfast which was a plate of eggs and avocado.

"Why?"

"Trina said so, think for a part-"

"TORI! HURRY UP, WE HAVE TO GO!"

"NOW?" I bellow back, facing towards the top of the stairs. After hearing a loud 'yes,' I roll my eyes before bolting up the stairs, forgetting about my cereal. After a quick rinse and brush, I'm back down the stairs to find a door open and Trina bolting towards the car. "Well this morning is the slowest ever," I grumble, snatching my bag before closing the door behind me.

My eyes close after I slip into the car, buckling myself in. However, they flash open once the car jerks in Trina's sudden excitement to get to school. "Why the hell are you going so fast?" I snap, my hands clasping at the glove department.

"There's a play and I need to be in it," she answers simply.

"Oh, only a play..." I mutter sheepishly, cursing under my breath as my mouth waters, thinking about the cereal left behind. God I'm hungry, and leaving my cereal isn't doing shit. Within a few minutes later -it's very hard to believe only ten to twenty minutes ago I was eating my now soggy breakfast- we're at school, Trina rushing off to the blackbox theatre. Rolling my eyes, I lumber behind, growling before opening the main doors.

My locker door swings open after I had dragged myself there, my hands shuffling through the binders. My gaze slides to the side briefly as I stare at my door in wonder. _'Dude-a-licious? Really? What the fuck were you thinking Tori?'_ my thoughts hammer as I stare at it blankly before shaking my head. I'll leave it there because I don't feel like taking it down... What else would I put up there? 'Chick-a-licious?' I mean come on, that sounds like some fast food gimmick. That and it sounds like -well, both of them do- some cannibalistic fetish.

I shudder as the thought flows through my brain before hearing familiar steps behind me. My head turns to the side as I glance out, finding Andre turning away briskly. Frowning towards the ground, I heave a deep breath; of course he wouldn't be fine with it, after all, his best friend did have sex with his long-time crush over the weekend... Even though I had her as mine for about the same time...

"Vega!" tears me from my glare, snapping my attention towards pale eyes which look at me with concern. "Uh, yeah, _hi_ , you've been staring at the ground for a minute- and you're taking me to the closet," she mutters as I snatch her wrist, pulling her away from the locker. As she stumbles inside, I vaguely hear her let out a word or two before I shut the door, my back sliding against it soon after. "Tori?" she turns her head to the side, "What are you... What's wrong?" She crouches down as I pull my knees closer, my arms wrapping around them.

"Yeah, tell her what's wrong," I hear a deep voice. We both look up at the janitor, who shrugs and mumbles, "What, I'm here early. Some kid with his puppet threw up in the library after eating an expired coconut."

"Then why aren't you getting Robbie cleaned up?" Jade speaks slowly, her studded eyebrow arching in confusion.

"Oh... Right. Hey, what do you two do in here?" he asks, opening the door as I stand up.

"Talk," I answer quickly, which is kind of the truth. I mean, we have done just that for the past year but, for a few months, maybe a tad bit more... Now of course we haven't had sex in here or whatever, which wouldn't be too comfortable, so...yeah.

"I thought girls talked in the bathroom..."

"Just clean Robbie up!" Jade snaps, eyes flashing dangerously at the janitor.

"Jade, calm down," I hiss as the janitor mumbles something like 'I think that's why the go in pairs.' After he left, the door closing while the outside hall's noises muffle, I sigh.

"Now Tori," Jade starts again, "What's wrong?"

"It's Andre..." I mutter, "He found out we're dating."

"Oh... Why does that-"

"He's had a little thing for you."

"That explains some things," she mutters, "Not that I'm surprised... Tori, look, either way he'll have to get over it."

"Yeah," I look up at her, feeling her arms around my torso.

She nods before murmuring quietly, "One because I have you and not him because I want you... And two, you're good buds so, that counts for a point right?"

"Yeah," I say again, my hands snaking behind her neck.

"I'll always be here if you need me, alright?" she adds on.

"Okay," I put simply, leaning in.

"You just want to-"

"Uh huh," I nod before my lips are on hers. She chuckles through the kiss, pulling me closer. For a while, that was it; just me, Jade and the closet. That is, until the bell rang and the janitor would soon follow.

"Do you want to go to class?" she husks, pulling away.

"Nah..." I giggle, feeling my thoughts from earlier that morning cloud reality once again.

"Blackbox theatre it is then," she grins mischeviously.

"How about the bathroom?"

"Why the bathroom?"

"Because the always go in pairs," I grin, adjusting the strap of my bag as I feel fingers lace with mine. "According to the janitor anyway."

-0-

Andre, after that, had done the same and wouldn't give me any eye contact or _anything_ else. Constantly I would try to bring up something to his interest, though the attempt would fall onto deaf ears. Cat, Beck and Jade (Robbie was sick, which wasn't news) had made their own attempts to get him to speak, but to no avail. Cat, since she didn't know the whole story, had brought up more stories about her brother while Beck had talked to him about other things between them. Jade, well, just left him alone actually. Not that I was too surprised... I guess he was a bit upset with her two.

This rolls through my mind over and over again as I stroll into Jade's room after a session with homework for Sikowitz. My phone buzzes as I sit down at the desk chair, Jade on the other side of the room. Reaching over for the phone, I read the caller -or messenger- and see that it's my mom. As my eyes scan over the text, I sigh, standing up. "Got to go, mom wants me for dinner tonight," I announce.

"Alright," Jade mutters, "You want me to drive?"

"Nah, I'll be good, need some fresh air anyway."

"Okay," she nods before crossing the room, her arms soon wrapping around me, "Don't worry about Andre, he's just a bit butt-hurt."

"Thanks," I grin before feeling her lips against my cheek. My brows furrow as I add, "It's just- We've been best friends for a while and I just...dunno, not want this to happen?"

"Makes sense," Jade mutters at my oddly phrased question, "But he'll be fine, I mean, it's not like you fucked me on his couch."

"Jade," I laugh as she strides over to my bag in the corner. She hands me the bag with a small grin before we shuffle out of her bedroom, the door closing behind us. I hear a faint growl, however, once I reach the top of the stairs, my head turning to see her glare over my shoulder.

"Why is she here now?" My eyes follow her path, looking down at what I assume to be her mother. I frown slightly as she mutters something to a bigger man with muscles of some boxers I used to watch in a suit. On the other side of the room stood Mr. West and Jared who looks as if he had just come from the kitchen.

I gingerly step down the stairs, following Jade, making my way towards the door. "Who is she?" I hear behind me, halting my movements with it's gravely -but otherwise, monotone- voice.

"Why do you care," Jade snaps, turning around with a fiery gleam in her eyes.

"Answer my question Jade..."

"My girlfriend," she mutters, "You happy?"

"Girlfriend..." she murmurs, halting the scene entirely. Mr. West looks over at Jade and me with a bland expression while the other man gazes at me, frowning slightly. He moves his lips, speaking to himself when Jade's mother whips around.

"What was that?"

"She just reminded me of someone..."

"And who's that?"

"Dawn Marx, used to watch her matches," he shrugs uncomfortably. I feel my cheeks redden as I feel more eyes on me, watching my movements closely.

"Now, Mary, enough with dodging this," Mr. West clears his throat, "We need to talk now."

"Talk about what?" she growls before turning back to me.

"No, Mary, you have to tell me where all of the money in my bank account went!"

"Shut it James!" she snaps, switching over towards her husband who looks as if he want's to explode.

And he does just that, "Look, I go on my trip and come back this afternoon and ALL OF THE MONEY IS GONE!"

"THEN MAYBE AS THAT WHORE!" she points at Jade who growls.

"Don't call her a whore!" I snarl, glaring as Mrs. West stare back in shock.

"What?" she ignores her husband's attempts to get her attention, "Why you dyke..."

" _DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL HER A DYKE_!" Jade booms beside me, her eyes blazing at her mother, flames erupting from a cold fire. As the words fills the house, the walls seem to echo in our hysteria, bellowing back in discomfort, not used to the noise. Jade's white canines flash dramatically as I watch her father do the same, the resemblance between the two becoming uncanny. As everything becomes blurring slurs, I suddenly hear Mrs. West's shrill shoot right at me.

"ARE YOU DAWN MARX?" it sounds, accompanied by a cat's eye, a twitching tail behind her back as she watches intently. I wince at the words being tossed about, the sounds becoming too much until I hear a strained bellow.

" _STAAHP!"_

_Jade's POV -_

The room became silent as our heads turned to the corner, watching with wide eyes as Jared rubs his throat with an uncomfortable grimace. He looks up meekly and doesn't speak again. It isn't the first time he's done this, speak I mean. His distorted verbiage had said only one word before, however-Jade. My gaze follows as Tori clears her throat, standing straighter as her glare beams right at my mother. "And so what I'm Dawn Marx?"

"You fight," my mother husks with a greedy sliver shining through her eyes, something that has become a trademark of hers.

"How so?" the half Latina murmurs quietly.

"How so?" my mother mocks, cocking her head to the side, "You fight, and you fight to win, right? What if I tell you that you'll have to fight in order to win this?" Dark brown eyes flash angrily, her stance growing tense though her jaw only twitches intently.

"Fight who?" she finally croaks out, crossing her arms.

"Him," my mother points to the man in the back. His broad shoulders before had only tightened the suit, his neck fitting the collar without much room for another finger other than his pinkie while his hands gripped the chair firmly. Now it looks as if his shoulders want to rip out of the clothing, neck wishing to break the strain while his hands remain firm and tense as it had before. All that noted, his eyes remained just as calm, if not, even more so as they doused in worry.

"You can't be serious," he musters through the small silence, his gravely voice bringing my mother's attention.

"I am so," she waves off, "Unless she backs down."

"Miss Marx, I wouldn't want to... You fight with flyweights while I-"

"Quiet Lucas!" the woman snaps, "It isn't up to you... Now, Tori," she flashes a sinister grin, "How about you fight him at a match."

Vega shifts her stance, "And when will that be?"

"I'll give you a months," my mother murmurs quietly, "For him to train in all; he is a bit rusty you know." As I watch Tori's eyes glance down at the ground in thought, I give a sigh, stepping closer.

"You don't have to, you know that right?"

"I know," her lips form a quiet smirk before glancing up at me, "But I want to." She turns over towards my wicked mother before nodding, "I'll do it."

"How pleasant..." she drawls simply before grinning ear to ear, stepping through the front door. The silence rests on our shoulders as the man, Lucas, nods politely before following my mother outside. As Jared whisks off to his room with a side glance, my dad going over to the kitchen, Tori looks down at her bag in the corner.

"Think my mom'll want me home," she murmurs quietly.

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask quietly, sliding my hand over hers as she twists around.

Vega only nods before planting a kiss on my lips, her free hand snaking behind my back for a deeper one as I pull her waist closer. "Yeah, I'll do it... But I'll have to train _really_ hard, see you later Jade." I smile as she heads out the door, waving behind her as she strolls towards the sidewalk. I sigh, grinning slightly before looking down at my hand, feeling her warmth.

-0-

After Tori had left the house, it grew uncomfortably quiet, even for my liking. My eyes follow the fan's blades dully as it swings around and around, the chain to switch the light whisking with the current. I breathe slowly as I frown, vaguely hearing a voice downstairs. After a few seconds I don't hear anything more, shifting to my side, before I hear my dad again. "Jade!" he calls louder this time.

With a small grumble I push myself up before meandering out of my room and down the stairs. "What?"

"Could we talk?"

"Now?"

"Please," he nods at his recliner. I seat myself on the couch, folding my arms before gazing at him with a bland expression. "Jade..."

"Dad..." I mimic, "What is this about?"

"I've been thinking," he starts after clearing his throat, "After today that maybe you should reconsider some things." I feel my glare sharpen as I sit back, my eyes widening just slightly in expectation.

"Like what?"

"Well, just this whole thing," my dad sighs before spitting out, "I think you should stop seeing Tori for now, until all of this is over."

My lungs falter as I stare at him meekly, unable to form the words at the tip of my tongue. He looks back with his usual stare though I can almost smell the uncertainty coming off of him. I don't even realize I had stood up until my eyes glare down at him as his hands intertwine with the other, his lips pursed expectantly. "Why now?" I finally spit.

He scratches his head, his gaze dropping down for a moment before looking back up, "There will be too much going on."

"Like you fucking care about that," I growl.

"I do, Jade, it's just I need to see if your relationship isn't a-"

"A _what_?" I hiss, making room as he stands up to accommodate for the level of eye contact.

"A rebound," he murmurs quietly, "You and your mother are alike in some ways Jade, and I'm glad to say in more of the style than philosophy. But," he adds grimly, "I'm not all that sure about relationships."

The room grew silent as I stare at him in disbelief. _'Rebound?'_ I hiss to myself internally, _'I would never...'_ I feel my blood start to boil as I take a step back, snarling, "You only want to get me away from her 'for now' because she's a girl, isn't it?"

"No Jade, I just need to-"

"To what? See if she cares enough for me? She fucking does and more than you have shown with in just these past months. May I remind you that she was the one who _helped-set-up-that-play_ ," I snap impatiently, my voice rising as his eyes flash in defense.

"Jade West you are not going to see her-"

"Fucking hell am I going to do that!"

"Jade-"

" _No,_ " I grit my teeth.

"JADE!" he finally bellows, "You are going to not see that Vega until this is all over!"

"Why?" I croak, the world around me beginning to blur.

"Because she has to prove herself!" he spat.

"She already has!"

"NOT TO ME!" he snaps, his firm hands pointing to his chest. I back away as my dad stands straighter, fixing his tie before clearing his throat. "Jade -listen now- you are not permitted to see her until the match. You can't talk to her, or be near her until December. Got it?"

My voice slides out in a shaky croak, "She doesn't have to prove herself to _you_..."

"Yes she does," he murmurs, "To this family."

"Why?"

"Jade... She has to prove that she won't just hide from your mother, I'm just protecting your relationship-"

"By separating us?"

"It's for the best Jade, she needs to be tested for my sake," he finishes, seating himself in the recliner. His words slowly seep into my ears as I stare at the ground, glaring at it as I have times before.


	14. Chapter 14

_Tori's POV_ _-_

"...I guess that is true. But still, how am I going to take out a _man_ that's, like, 200 pounds! I don't know- stop looking at me like that! Seriously, I know I'm strong and all but... I'm barely 110 pounds, which is definitely under half his weight. Don't tell me that Rocky was able to do it! He wasn't a flyweight! No- quit it, no... Stop, yes I said- my God... So what do you think I should do? No I can't just throw random punches! I thought you were an expert!" I growl, glaring as Reggie the cow stares back with his coal black eyes, his left hoof sagging as it covers Jade's note from this morning. I roll my eyes as he gives his response. "I just said I can't just throw my own weight around! I'll just trip over myself if I do and it'll leave me exposed... But I could do that," I murmur, a new idea popping in my head. "You think I could just aim for his knees and then go for a knockout? Well...yeah, but that bitch never said anything about boxing, she just has two boxers fighting... There is a freaking difference! Anyway, that could work but...I'm going to have to seriously bulk up, how many pounds should I gain?"

Reggie stares blankly as I glance back.

"Good idea, I thought about that two... But I think it will be more like ten to twenty more by the time December comes, which is in a few weeks... Don't look at me like that! I know that it will have to be more but I can't! You _know_ I can't gain weight easy- _don't you fucking dare tell me that I haven't tried hard enough!_ "

The stuffed cow slumps lightly over, leaning against my pillow as I pace back and forth with a accusatory stare.

"Look, okay, I'll just have to gain weight, train every single morning and afternoon and night, eat a lot and then fight... God I have to win, but how am I-"

"What are you doing?" I jump with a startled shriek, my limbs spinning around to find Trina standing at the doorway. "Who are you planning to fight?"

"I don't know, maybe this huge dude with huge ass arms and just..." I let out another growl before slumping on my bed, catching Reggie as he flops over.

"Tori... Why? He messing with you?"

"No, actually, he was kind of nice."

"Then why are you-"

"It's complicated." Trina glances down at the ground before sighing, striding over towards my bed to sit down beside me.

"How come?" she asks curiously. I merely glance at her with suspicion as she adds, "Just tell me everything." I open my mouth to answer when I am cut off by my mom yelling for my sister form down the stairs. Trina rolls her eyes before muttering, "Tell me later, I have to go."

"For the play?"

"No," she glares, "But there's a job opening at the mall and I have to get a job or whatever... See ya." I wave lazily as she bolts down the hall, barely having time to close the door which didn't even do so anyway. I groan before flopping down on the bed, glancing at Reggie once again.

"That is the rudest thing you have ever fucking said," I growl, "...What? What is wrong with you? Of course Jade is good in be- You know what, for that I'm not going to let you train with me for the first few times you ass..."

And of course, he only stares at me with a blank gaze.

_Jade's POV -_

My hands grip the steering wheel in a vain effort to keep myself in the car. _"Jade, you have to do it, alright?"_ flows through my mind as it first had when he told me. Heaving a heavy breath I slowly climb out of my car and step away from my safety barrier. I walk across the parking lot, my eyes trained towards the ground before stepping into the main hall. His words replay themselves over and over in my head before I reach my locker. My gaze flickers up, surprised, once I touch the cool metal before gazing over to my right. Tori stands there yawning all while her books are put away in her bag. Biting my lip, I stride over quietly before reaching her.

Breathing deeply, I wait for her until she turns around, jumping slightly. "God, Jade you scared me... Jade?" Her hand touches my forearm as a kind gesture, my eyes sliding up to meet her own.

"We need to talk..." I mutter hoarsely.

"Closet?" she asks before I snatch her wrist, dragging her behind me. We both stumble in, closing the door before the light switches on. "Okay," she starts after a moment of silence, "What's wrong?"

"I-we..." comes out in a strangled sentence, "We can't see each other until after the match..."

"What?"

"We can't be together," I whimper.

"Why not Jade?" she whispers softly, her soft hands caressing my cheek as I ease into it.

"My dad," I choke out, "He doesn't want us to date for now."

"W-why?" she chokes out. I only shake my head in response while my arms wrap around her. "You said that you were going to be there for me..." Tori whispers through a shuddering breath. I feel my heart plummet as I grip her harder, her hand running through my hair.

"I-I know..." I whimper, "But, I just-my dad-" Her lips press feverishly against mine, unwilling to listen to my dad's order. I close my eyes as I indulge myself into it. They're so soft and warm, but I know I won't feel them for some time. I detach myself from her before striding away, not looking back as the closet door closes behind me.

_Tori's_ _POV_ _-_

My eyes blandly follow the drizzling crowd as they filter out to lunch. Jade, no doubt, is in the Black Box theatre so that should mean I can sit with the others, right? Hell no. Well, I could but it just isn't the same, really. How the hell could I have Jade in my arms and then suddenly at the end of a long, thin line? Was it her mother or her dad? Her mother did start this, getting me to fight a man twice my size and is -oh by the way- a human packed with testosterone. No matter how much woman-testosterone I can muster, how the hell will I beat his ass? Part of me doesn't, since it sounds like he's nice and is a fan, but a part of me does for Jade...

And her dad, is he just confused? And why the hell does she want to please him? _'Tori,'_ a small voice shakes it's head disapprovingly, _'You know the answer to that.'_ Of course I do, after all, I did help her with that one play, right? He may be the one who pays the bills enough to be titled with 'dad,' but how much of a dad is he? I don't know... All I know is that I just want "Jade." As the gentle whisper leaves my lips I blink away tears, tucking myself to my knees.

"Tori?"

My head springs up with wide eyes, frowning slightly while I search for the voice. They widen just slightly as I see Andre, standing there with a concerned look on his face. "What?" I ask softly.

"Could I sit with you?" he mumbles, holding up a bag of tacos.

"Yeah," I nod, scooting over for him to sit down beside me. After he hands me a taco, I only nibble at the shell before abandoning the food for now, looking over to find that he hadn't even moved the paper.

"I've been a real dick," he sighs bluntly, casting a guilty gaze as he said so. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah..." I feel my voice waver.

"And she does too, you know that right?"

"You checked up on her?"

"Uh huh," he nods, "She doesn't look like she's in the mood to even sharpen her scissors, and that's saying something too; she brought Cat's ones from Christmas last year." We both chuckle quietly before he continues.

"So what's up with you two then?"

"I have to fight..." I mumble.

"Y-you _what_?"

"Oh come on," I roll my eyes, "You know that I'm an ex boxer. You went through my stuff before!"

"I know," Andre grins cheekily, "Just wanted to hear you say it... So who are you gonna fight?"

"This big dude twice my size," I growl, taking a bite of my taco.

"Wow," he snorts, "How is that going to work?"

"Go for the knees?"

"I thought you were box-"

"ade's mom set it up and she never said anything about boxing, so..." I shrug, "Whatever works."

"I guess..." he murmurs, "You cheater."

"I am not a cheater!" I mutter hotly.

"Sure," he rolls his eyes before biting into his taco. I give him a kind smile, feeling a bit better just setting aside some other things for now. It's just nice having someone to talk to who understands -to some extent anyway. Although, I couldn't help but feel the urging thoughts in the back of my mind to just hang up a familiar bag and start now.

-0-

I growl once my strides step through the doorway before I collapse to my knees. With my palms at the carpet, I groan weakly, nothing good coming to mind. Her eyes glimmer helplessly in my mind, a sea of pale green thrashing about in confusion, knocking over one of the few lifeboats it had. I feel my eyes burn as I curl up in a small ball, not wanting to do _anything_ at all. Off to the side somewhere, as the room buzzes expectantly, I hear the door creak open.

"Tori? What is wrong with you? You were all snappish in the car," Trina murmurs. I only grumble in response, snatching the sheets from the bed, covering myself with them. "Tori... Really, why don't you tell me-"

"No."

"What?"

"N-O. Should know your alphabet Trina," I hiss. I vaguely hear her steps pad their way closer to me as I sniff, gentle hands brushing against the sheets calmly.

With a sigh, she starts. "So this is really bad..." Curiously, I poke my head out as my sister continues, "Oh come on Tori, you rarely are this level of mean -like almost Jade, kind of- when something's really under your skin... So what's wrong?"

"...Jade," I answer softly, not giving the whole truth.

"Jade? I thought she left you alone today..."

"No, that's," I sigh, "It's just that I-I don't know how to explain. It's not her fault."

"Not her fault?" Trina mutters, "How can-"

"Exactly so leave me alone."

"Come on, just tell me..."

"Everything?"

"Everything..."

I breath quietly, figuring out everything that I need to say. But where to start? What about how Jade glanced at me in awe back in the hospital, my knuckles wrapped in bandages? What about the smile she gave as I founder at lunch soon after she had scared a freshman by cursing loudly at her rib? How about her arms around my waist as I fall asleep soundly, grinning at the thought of a broken window? What about her broken expression as her voice cracks out the devastating news? What about her protective nature for Jared and her family's past?

All of those answers would work, but no, my lips moved rhythmically as I recalled her skin against mine, hot breaths and chuckles filling the dark room. "I had sex with Jade."

The room freezes in the silence, my sister gawking at me while I just mentally palm my face repeatedly. _'You have to be joking you retarded ass...'_ I think dully to myself. In an effort to clear the air just slightly, I mutter, "I could have worded that better..."

"Y-you what?" she chokes out.

"Yeah... We dated."

"Jade?"

"Mhmm..."

"Well, alright then- wait, what do you mean by dated?" she rears back, gazing at my forming tears.

I merely shrug before whispering, "She didn't want to, but she did what her dad said."

"About what?"

"Well, her mother found out about us and she said that I were to fight this man at a match. I don't know what she'll do with it, but Mr. West just looked confused honestly... I don't know, I just think this whole mess if confusing everyone," I finish simply, my heart pounding softer just saying it in the air. As it hung, I nod to myself softly before giving one final sniff. Jade said her dad ordered us to be apart until this is all done... An ass thing to do but, I suppose, it leads to less confusion? How the hell does that work? But it's temporary, that's right. And until then, I suppose, I'll just train.

I glance up at my sister as she turns her head to the side, eyes studying my expression. "What are you thinking?" she asks, confused at my sudden lifted heart.

"What?"

"You just have that look on your face..."

"What look?"

"That cocky look," she mutters.

"That- I'm not cocky!"

"You kind of are," Trina insists.

"No I'm _not_ ," I spit hotly.

"Uh... Yeah, you are."

_Jade's POV -_

The front door slams behind me as I let out a thunderous growl, my strides quickly stamping up the stairs. However, at the top, they halt as a voice calls for me. "Jade?" I only stand before taking another step, the floor creaking as I do. "Jade, get down here, we need to talk."

I drop my bag before flying down the stairs, my blood pulsing through my body in a heated flash as it hit the floor with a bang. Before I know it, my eyes are trained on my dad, glaring as cold metal is clutched tightly in my hands. "Jade..."

"What? What do you want?" I snarl, "I did what you said so leave me the fuck alone!"

"Jade!" he counters back, standing up abruptly, his eyes studying the blades, "Drop the scissors." I merely sneer at him before chucking them to my side, wincing slightly at the sound of shattering glass. Our gazes leave each other to find my long, silver scissors planted firmly on the wall, the picture of my dad an I beside a tree torn and shattered. My glare reaches my father's after a moment.

"I'm not doing this," I decide before making strides towards the door.

"No you will not," he mutters firmly, "You will not see her until this is over."

"Why?"

"I told you why!" the man shakes his head, "Give me your phone."

"No."

"Give it to me Jade!"

"I fucking said _no_ ," I growl, "You already took her away-"

"Not forever..." he mumbles weakly.

"YOU STILL DID!" I bellow before tearing my way up the stairs, leaving him to chew on the thought. After my door slams behind me, my school bag left abandoned on the stairs, I feel my knees sink to the ground before my palms do. I let out a strangled cry, the damned carpet blurring before my elbows graze against the floor. "The fuck did I do?" I hiss to myself, curling up in a ball.

_Tori's_ _POV -_

My eyes glide down towards my covered knuckles, the gloves hugging them tightly. I breathe quietly, standing up, before I glance solemnly at the hanging bag in the corner. My steps halt in front of it, my knuckles tingling anxiously at its former friend. Before I could even have the clearest idea of what I was doing, my arm reaches back before pounding my left fist into the bag. I stand there for a moment before sinking to my knees, holding my right gingerly. "Fucking hell, that wasn't straight," I mutter to myself. As always, the first punch is the worst...

Straightening back up, I glare at the bag, feeling all the boiling confusion worm their way in my thoughts. I snarl before setting my feet square, my fists beginning to hammer at the bag. Left, left, right, right, left, right, right, left, left, right, left, right... And so the cycle began. My fists lunging out at a faster speed than the last, my teeth gritting as a reminder to wear a mouth guard the next time. The minutes sped past while my stance and hits became more familiar and effective.

Throughout the quick punches my mind constantly was taken over by three things: Jade, the match and the dull pain in my hands.

My knuckles had grown accustomed to the pain. Sure it did sting at times when it did rarely break skin (which would be somewhat often when you don't train for a long time), and yes it did make your teeth grit because, frankly, I doubt cavemen would punch over than hitting others with rocks.

The match, my chance to prove my worth. Of course, I had a very slim chance of doing so with a man about half my size, let alone weight. The only three things I had to do was just train, build muscle and eat a _lot_. While salads are nice and green, I can't consider the damn food when trying to gain weight... Like I wasn't trying to already. So those three things sped through my mind, a small grin forming; all I had to do was punch through several bags, get abs and eat whatever my dad eats.

And then Jade... My knuckles ram themselves into the bag one final time as I rest my eyes on the bag. I should have known that it wouldn't be this easy -I really shouldn't have. "Why," punch, "the fuck," punch, "would," punch, "it be," punch, "easy - _God damn it_ ," I spat as I felt skin break. Meandering over to the side, I sit down, resting my back against the wall in thought. I'm not surprised, especially with Jade's dad finding out. He's not, I don't know, evil like her mother but he's just...distant I guess.

My head shakes as I pick myself up, merely glancing over at the bag. My eyes slide down to my gloves which I quickly pull off, finding somewhat bloodied bandages around my knuckles. "Great," I mumble, "Day one and I'm already bleeding." Deciding that I've had enough for today, as a start, I stride over to the door, walking through it. Before leaving the kitchen, I quickly throw the bandages away, since I have enough upstairs, and wash my wounds. Frowning, I step up the stairs quickly, going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

As my shirt is thrown off, I let my eyes stray over to my reflection, its bare chest gleaming with some sweat all while dark eyes glance at me. "This is going to be a long few weeks," I groan.


	15. Chapter 15

_- Two Weeks Later-_

_Tori's POV_ _-_

My gaze glances over the mirror as I bite my lip. I turn my head to the side, turning around slightly. "Tori, would you quit looking at yourself in the mirror..."

"I've never been in such good shape before though," I murmur quietly to myself, absentmindedly answering the question. My hands graze along my sides as I smile coyly.

"Seriously, stop it..."

"No, I have abs and stuff so... No," I turn around, raising a brow at Trina. From the few weeks that I had been training, my body had changed almost instantly. My muscles have become a lot more defined, a lot of my jeans are high waters to my surprise, and my reflexes are more accurate as well. Many had noticed at school, gawking in the halls or their heads turning around in complete shock. Even Jade who would leave a lingering glace before dropping her gaze... I always felt more motivated to train harder every time, although it came to a point when it wasn't about excersise.

The major problem I had was weight. Not that I hated my weight before, however it was a problem enough to down three McDonald's burgers at each meal for a week. Not the best solution, though it did enough. If I had months to train then, there we go, I'll be healthier. But since I have about a _few_ days left, I still need to get as much weight on as possible.

The main plan, however, remains the same. Go for the knees. God, I wish now that I had taken that Karate class or whatever Trina took. As much as boxing is good for fighting, it doesn't work as well with an opponent with the same fighting style who has a great advantage. Because I can tell you from prior experience, that shit _hurts_. Though, I'd rather take on that behemoth of a girl than a grown man... Or a gorilla, the freaking ass.

I jump suddenly as my phone vibrates on the desk. My attention whips around towards it, my steps shuffling passed Trina who rolls her eyes. "Come on Tori! Can I borrow your shirt like I asked ten minutes ago!"

"Oh my God," I whisper quietly, bluntly cutting Trina's rant. My hands jumble with the phone as Trina continues to mumble about time, holding it up to my ear. "Andre? Is that true?"

 _"I knew you would call, you owe me ten bucks Beck!"_ I hear with a definite grumble in the background.

"You two bet on- Never mind, just... Did she really do that?" I ask frantically.

 _"Uh huh,"_ Andre mutters, I can almost see him nod. _"And the tickets are, about, fifteen dollars each."_

" _Each_? Why would it be fifteen dollars? Why would it be paid?" I snap through a growl, my fist shaking, "It's a fucking, God damned match with me and some huge dude in it!"

 _"You cuss?"_ I vaguely hear as I let out a stream of, er, curses.

"Fucking, dumb ass, piece of shit of a bitch," I grumble as I step out of my bedroom, Trina following with a pale, stricken expression. "The fucking whore better know that I AM BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HER MAN!" I let out before peering down at the couch. "Oops..."

At the couch a head turns with wide eyes before the blonde dude, perhaps Trina's date, stands up. "Uh... Not me right?"

"No, no... Just a-" I start before looking back at the phone, "Just a fucking God damn whore!" I dart to the garage, leaving Trina with him as I slam the door. "Are you still with me," I ask quietly.

 _"...Yeah, you seem a bit angry,"_ Beck answers.

"Where's Andre?" I frown, becoming confused.

_"Here."_

_"You're on speaker..._ _"_ Beck mutters before adding, _"So, uh... Have you told your parents yet?"_

"Yeah," I grin a bit, "Dad was fine with it and my mom was too. I think their logic is that they already have one kid who will make babies so the other is fine."

 _"That's kind of weird..."_ Andre chuckles.

I nod before quickly answering, "Yeah, it is. Now I'll have to go, and train-"

"TORI, I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" I hear from the other room.

"And maybe apologize to Trina for having her date hear me and then leave..."

_Jade's POV -_

The alarm clock finally blinks again, an illuminated '8:00' presenting itself before my eyes. I stand up abruptly, shrugging on my leather jackets before padding my way out of my room. Snaking my way around the corner, I growl silently when I see my dad in his recliner. Biting my lip, I stash my keys into my inside pocket of the jacket before striding downstairs. My feet go the opposite direction of the front door, stepping down the stairs where my brother sat on the couch. "Jared," I whisper before hissing, " _Jared_."

His head turns, eyebrow raising as mine would, before he gestures, " _What? Why are you wearing your jacket? The heater's on."_

"I know that, just help me through the window," I point over towards the curtain.

" _Are you going out to see Tori?"_

"I have to..." I whimper softly before opening the curtains, jolting back as I stare down. At the bottom there lay a few dead lizard and other carcasses. "The fuck?"

" _Bet it's that stray cat..._ " Jared signs after tapping me. I nod before opening the window which became a harder task that I'd like it to be. After a few tugs, the window rolls to the side smoothly, much to my limited luck.

"God... Jared, don't tell dad," I mutter, stepping over towards the ladder.

" _My lips are sealed,"_ he grins before frowning, _"That ladder looks broken."_

"I'm not doubting it," I grunt before pulling myself up one. However, I growl as the ladder turns violently, falling right on some of the older skeletons.

 _"At least you missed that,"_ Jared laughs quietly, pointing over towards the lizard. I roll my eyes, picking it up by the tail before chucking it at the couch. He gawks before turning around, _"At least I have someone to play Mortal Combat with..."_

"Oh quit it," I smirk before trying again. This time, very slowly, I manage to get out, only having to push the top rails.

 _"When are you coming back?"_ Jared gestures once I look back down.

 _"I don't know,"_ I sign back before waving. The curtains shut with the sound of wind as I jog to the side of the house. As I reach the sidewalk, I slow down, stuffing my fists in my jean pockets before sighing. It took me three and a half weeks, _three-and-a-fucking-half_ , to do this. Perhaps I'll come back in half an hour, or maybe in the early morning.

My hope is the second, though doubts form and suggest the first the greater possibility.

_Tori's POV_ _-_

I fold my arms as Trina strides out of the house, shaking my head. "Why can't I have a free frozen yogurt?" I grumble, "She gets 50% off with each cup..." Perhaps I did ruin her date a tad bit. Still, rolling my eyes, I stride up the stairs, frowning as I watch my dad go down the steps. "Are you going already?"

"Yup," he nods, "Sorry honey, you're going to be alone tonight. Well, until Trina gets back. The department asked me to cover for another since he's out. See you Tori!" I nod, bidding my own 'bye' before stepping up the stairs. My foot hovers over the ground before I decide to make my way into the bathroom, giving my teeth a quick brush. Feeling more refreshed, I stride over to my room, opening the door.

As my eyes adjust to the dim light, the moon shining only from the window, I frown slightly towards the opposite side of the room. Shutting the door softly behind me, I pad my way forward, seating myself at the edge of the bed, watching her intently. Pale green eyes slide over towards me before going back outside, watching as my dad drives away. After a few ticks of the clock on the wall, she gives a long sigh. "I've been a fucking ass."

"Jade..." I murmur, watching as she twists around, shaking her head solemnly.

"No, I've been a fucking ass and that's it," she mumbles flatly. Her strides leave the window towards the edge of the bed, my head turning as she does so.

"Jade," I try again, standing up, "So what you've been an ass, you've always have been." She turns around, her eyebrow raised over widened eyes before they relax a bit at my small grin. "I mean, who wouldn't be an ass if they had poured coffee on me, stole my blood for a performance -yes, I know you did it, couldn't hide that smirk now could you- made me cross a river over a log and then you chased me up a damn vending machine over a scratch on your car." I let out a soft chuckle as she dips her head down, hiding a gently smirk of her own. My feet step forward, pale eyes gazing up as I continue, "We're all confused, I know... But, that doesn't mean you have to shut down because of it or push me away."

"I-I know..." she mutters softly, feeling as my arms wrap around her waist.

"Why are you here now though?" I whisper, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"I couldn't take it anymore," Jade answers softly, leaning away as her hands grip my arms, "I love you."

A smile pulls itself across my lips as I look into her eyes, sparkling with some guilt and desire. "I love you too," I murmur before pressing my lips against hers. Her hands dance from my arms to my sides, teasing at my shirt as I push as towards the bed, my gut suddenly scorching with a hot flame. Jade lands on her back with a small growl, a victorious smirk playing my lips as I straddle her, cold fingertips grazing underneath the shirt's fabric. A chuckle husks out as my hips begin to grind slowly against hers, her hands now trailing over my now toned stomach.

I give into her teasing gestures, my arms bending to tug the shirt off before I give a quick flash of my teeth at her. I hear the shirt drop to the floor quietly as she flicks her pale eyes up and down, a smirk creeping along her lips. "Someone's been busy," she murmurs, "I swear Vega, chuckle again..."

"And what," I bend down, peppering her neck with hot kisses, "No one will ever find the body?" I hear her give a short laugh before I lean down once again, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Her hands caress my back, trailing along my shoulders.

As I start going down her neck, she gives a shuddering breath before murmuring, "You really have been busy though... How long did you go for?"

"At least three hours each day..." I answer, my hands making an effort to tug at her leather jacket.

"Well shit," she hums, leaning forward to help before going right back down, "How'd you do that?"

"You get lost into it," I grin, my eyes flickering back up to her. Our lips connect once again, her hands raking near the rim of my pants before I thumb over hers myself. I lean back as she slides out of her pants, cursing when they got caught with her ankles.

"Fucking, dumbass piece of shit," streamed out as I chuckle, shifting from my bra before watching her struggle. Her pale emerald eyes shift over towards me with a sneer. "Wipe that smirk off Vega," she spat before adding a seductive grin.

"Nah," I mumble before tearing the pants off for her, becoming impatient myself. As I find myself back grinding against Jade's hips, I grin down before thoughts swarm my skull, buzzing excitedly. My head cocks to the side, a smirk sliding across as I watch her eyebrows shift, the studded one rising.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I murmur, "But you might hate me a bit though..." As she opens her mouth to retort I snicker before my lips crash against hers, my tongue crossing the barrier. My hand glazes over pale skin, goose bumps trailing after as it teases the rim of her underwear. Jade moans quietly as I slip between the cloth, smirking. "Got all worked up already?"

"Don't ever say it like that again," she deadpanned before hissing, feeling as my fingers plunged in to my knuckle.

"Really?" I hum against her neck. Her hips begin to grind with my rhythm, her breaths shuddering to my pleasure. As the move quicker, I press my body as close as I can with enough room to move my arm. Some moments tick by as I leave marks all across her skin, my lips eventually finding hers.

"Tori..." she mumbles quietly, her breath tickling my lips.

"Yeah?"

"F-faster," she growls. I merely shrug before moving my hand swiftly, fingers curling to something I think would work. I wouldn't really know, it seems to be doing well to be frankly honest. _Holy shit,_ I feel my brain process, _Am I doing it right? How would I know if I was? Would if I'm not doing it-_ I nearly startle as I feel my fingers cramp against Jade, her nails raking against my skin as she shudders slightly. My pace slows as she breathes deeply, her lips twisted into a smirk as her eyes glint in pleasure. Her jaw tightens, however, once I pick up my rhythm, humming to my own random music. Her nails dig against my skin as she moans, whimpering, "Tori- I-I can't do it agai- _fucking hell_..."

I smirk in response, my lips pressed against her neck as her voice rasps out with every other pump. My wrists begin to ache (why it's now and not before I really don't know... I guess I have boxer skills) though the goal set ahead has my pace moving faster. Her back arches, pressing her clothed chest into my bare one, her head back as I kiss along her elongated neck. My free hand that has been absentmindedly caressing her side moves towards her back, gripping it as she shudders with more exaggeration this time around. I smirk to myself once again, slowing my fingers down as I feel long her hot, sticky back.

 _Tori: 1, Jade: 0,_ my mind reels as I chortle. "What-is...it?" she mutters through shuddered breaths.

"You're sweating," I murmur into her ear, chuckling seductively as she shivers.

_Tori: 2._

"Never-fucking-speak-of-it," she stammers through her teeth. I only grin again as I sit up, running my hands through my hair. She closes her eyes, giving me the chance to watch as her chest falls gradually, her breaths deep to retain her posture. Once pale emeralds glimmer back up to me, I receive a soft smile before I feel myself leaning in, pressing my lips against hers. "You know, you're not bad."

"Why thank you," I murmur back, feeling her smirk against my neck as her lips trail down to my collarbone.

"And your hand work is alright," she adds, my eyes rolling as she chuckles quietly at her little joke. If it would be considered a joke anyway. A shuddering breath escapes the barrier of my teeth as her hands skim my stomach, her eyes watching carefully at her lines. I close my eyes while my hands grip her torso. "Tori?"

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers quietly. I pull away, frowning as she gazes down at my bellybutton with a guilty gaze.

I press my lips on her forehead, my arms wrapping around her shoulders before saying, "I know. But, well, I'm here now as I was last night and last week, so you didn't loose me, not at all."

"Really?" she asks, sending a pang straight towards my stomach. The voice rang a small bell, bringing out Jade but only a small child. It's hard to think of her as a child, but perhaps she is still in some ways. She still is as hard and stubborn as always but, like everyone I suppose, she still needs reassurance.

"Really," I conclude gently, planting soft kisses along her neck while my hands roam around her back. We embrace each other like that for a few moments, just quietly acknowledging the close hold we had on each other. After the minutes ticked by, I feel my back touch the cool sheets, her lips on mine as her bra fell to the floor.

I let out a quiet groan as her chest brushed against mine, her nipples leaving a hot trail after them. I growl gently as she brushes her teeth along my neck, nibbling at the crook as her hands thumb my waistband. We shrug off our pants, eager to feel each other's bodies before I'm back underneath her.

Her hot kisses slide down to my stomach, her eyes flickering up at mine with a smirk brushing my skin. I return the smirk before moaning quietly, teasing fingers tracing ovals on my thigh. I close my eyes, my head on the soft pillow as my hand brushes against something soft. As lips play their teasing game at the edge of my stomach, I cast a quick glance beside me, finding Reggie's coal, black eyes staring innocently back.

In a flash, I chuck the cow to the other side of the room, Jade jumping momentarily with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" she snaps as I smirk.

"I don't want the damn cow to watch."

"It's a fucking stuffed animal." I merely shrug as she rolls her eyes, unable to suppress a grin herself. She then dips down, dragging her tongue along my -uh... down lips? Vaginal lips? Whatever the fuck you call them, those...flaps. I chuckle quietly to myself through a shuddering breath just coming up with the names. As she gets into the movements, however, I forget the dumbass thoughts, my hips moving just slightly.

As she gains some speed, adding a digit into the mix, I begin to give deeper breaths. I feel my body becoming increasingly warmer, my back arching in an effort to control my hips when she flicks her tongue to my enjoyment. My mind whirls with many feelings, all circled around her and the growth of our relationship.

I let out a quiet moan, clutching my chest to control _something_ , which I'm not sure as of what at this point. The things Jade does to me. Usually I'm, not admittedly of course, a bit hardheaded, clear as of what I want and how to control my body. Of course, Jade bickers back, which can be amusing, I _know_ what I want as I mutter her name through breathy cries, though I can't seem to stop the damn tensing of muscles, the hammering of my heart, and my shuddering limbs as she _fucking-pulls-out_. "Jade!" I hiss angrily as I glare at her knowing smirk, "What are you d-doing?!"

"Something fun..." she mutters huskily, parting my legs just a bit. "What," her studded eyebrow raises, "You don't think I only like those scissors, now do you?" She gestures over towards her pants, metal poking from the side. I grin quietly before letting out a rough groan, her hips grinding into mine as she slides in between my limbs.

I chuckle as she increases her speed, one hand pulling her wild hair back as dark, sensual green glinted with white flashing underneath her eyes. My hips move with her own, producing moans shared between us as the minutes speed by. My body becomes readily heated, my muscles tensing as I groan. "J-Jade..." I cry breathily before I feel my limbs shudder, her movements momentarily slowing as I ride out my orgasm. As my chest rises and falls slowly, I grin at her genuine smile, lips soon capturing my own as she adjusts her legs for a more comfortably position.

I move my lips eagerly while her hands trace random shapes along my sides, her tongue sneaking in with mine. My lips pull into a grin as she nibbles gently on my lips, her hands grasping the sheets pushed aside during our prior activities.

In a sudden gesture, the covers blanket over us while Jade's other arm shuffles at the edge of my bed. I frown before the door creaks, my eyes then closing. After a moment, I turn my gaze towards Trina (thank God it wasn't mom or dad) who stares wide eyed at the two of us. "Tori... In the morning you are going to be _so dead_!" she suddenly snaps.

"Why?" Jade drawls, a pair of scissors swinging playfully at the end of her middle finger.

"How did you-" I start before my sister cuts me off.

"HOW IS IT FAIR THAT YOU JACK MY DATE THEN-THEN HAVE SEX WITH YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" she bellows.

"Now, now," Jade deadpans menacingly, "Just because- How the hell did you jack her date?" she adds as Trina storms off, shutting the door behind her.

"How the hell did you get those scissors?" I counter back.

"I may have stashed a few pairs in your room; never know when I may need them."

"In-in here?"

"And the kitchen, the garage, the couch, the bathroom..."

"How many scissors-actually, I don't want to know," I chuckle quietly as she rasps a seductive -er- noise. "And I basically was going off about your mom charging for the tickets and scared Trina's date."

"Nice," she laughs, "Was it fun?"

"I don't take pleasure in 'poking fun' at people, or whatever you do."

"Oh I poke fun," she mumbles, "Just sometimes it involves staring at people or my scissors." We both share a few laughs, our lips connecting softly before she continues. "Anyway, how are you feeling about it, it is only a few days away..."

"Fine," I sigh, "I mean, yeah... I've done all that I could. But, are you going to stay the night?"

"Can't," Jade grimaces, "I snuck out so, yeah-no that isn't happening."

"Alright... Can we have some more fun?"

"Yeah," she smirks, "And do be loud, it's music to both my and Trina's ears..." I chuckle huskily, wrapping my arms around her back as she grinds her hips against me once again. As we continue to pleasure each other, we lose ourselves in the time, not caring how loud or quiet we were. Or how a pair of scissors did eventually make their way through a book on my bookshelf... Don't ask, you really don't want to know how it happened. But, I suppose if you want a hint, I have no fucking clue. I just saw it out of the corner of my eye.


	16. Chapter 16

_Jade's POV_ _-_

I groan before slipping from under the covers, my limbs still aching from our activities. A smirk sprawls across my lips as my eyes wonder to the long, caramel back half concealed underneath the sheets. My hands grasp the pieces of clothing, slipping each of them on before stalking around the room for anything else. My eyes catch the scissors in one of the books in the bookshelf, my eyes rolling. I step forward, grabbing the handles before pulling against the book, only to have few of the pages tear out yet the blades still sunken in. "Shit- how the fuck did I?" I growl through a husk. Setting the book down carefully, I quickly search through her desk for a pen and paper. However, I only manage to find the first, my mind frantically reeling for any innovative ideas until my eyes land on the torn pages. Shrugging, I snatch them from the shelf, scrawling across them.

_I'll buy you another one Little Squirt (I did say_ _that I would call you that)._

Smirking to myself, I place it back on top of the book, or beside the scissors, before striding quietly out of the room and into the dark house.

-0-

I grimace at the creak of the back door, my eyes checking the living room only to find a tall figure standing at the kitchen doorway. "Jade? What did I say?" the low voice rasps.

"I couldn't do it dad," I growl quietly, "I had to." His eyes flicker, lips pursing while my steps lead me towards the stairs.

"Did you two have-" his voice rings out before cutting themselves off. I freeze momentarily, my foot hovering at the third step before they continue on, answering his question. As a response, he only sighs heavily.

_- A Few Days Later-_

"Relax Jade, we're all here," Beck mutters quietly as the half-Latina pulls away from my tight embrace.

"I-I know," I grumble. My mind feels almost as if it's on haywire; I blink and a day passes yet I blink now and only a fraction of a second. "I just- _fuck_ , I can't believe these people!" My eyes dart around the huge crowd, many with posters waving frantically with 'Dawn Marx' written across. "It's fucking animalistic..."

"I know, I know," he sighs, "But we're here for her, all of us." The Canadian's hands gesture towards the whole group, Cat, Robbie, Jared and Andre, before he smiles. "She'll do fine, she'll win I promise you."

"I- You better be right," I growl quietly, my eyes flashing up at the ring. My skull nearly cracks from the thumping pressure of the hollers beside me as the bell rings, the two studying themselves up. I only hope that she could do it...

_Tori's POV_ _-_

The bell echoes, the vibrations practically ramming into my skull as we start to circle. My eyes dart towards his knees before falling on his gaze. "Sorry," he muffles through the mouth guard, eyes filling with sincere regret. I only shrug, my pace matching his until I step forward quickly. My fist flashes out briefly before I jump back, barely missing his own glove. _'My God that was a quick reflex,'_ my brain hammers away, my muscles tensing as I lunged out once again, making contact to his shoulder. He quickly blinks in shock, not expecting me to be on the offensive so quickly. Though, neither can I really.

My eyebrows furrow at the blood pulsing through my veins, hot and heavy with the desire to win. Whether or not I will actually succeed is a different story however. I grunt as my feet push back, another fist ramming into my own glove. I growl at the dull pain in my left knuckles; once again, the first God-damn-anything hurts like hell. With a quick glace at each other, we both dart in, our gloves pulled back with an angry force before they met skin.

I double back with an angry sting at my jaw before I am then halted immediately, a piercing blow to the side of my head. I blink rapidly, the light pole on my side with its faded twins shaking mockingly. My head shakes, attempting to push away the throbbing bones to the back of my head. I squint curiously, cocking my head to the side as I watch a pool of red below my feet glint in the street light. _'The hell?'_ my thoughts manage.

My attention turns to the side, watching as my opponent glances back, his nose a broken, red mess. Before I can even step forward, I feel my strides stagger back at the next set of blows. One after another I feel myself hit the pole again, the side of my head crying out in a blood-curdling anger. _'That hurt...'_ a voice mutters as I turn back around.

_'What am I doing here again?'_

_'Go for the-the...'_ my thoughts battle with each other as I glare at the gloves in front of me. I waver in my stance, my head turning to the side as I watch the man stare back at me with wide eyes. Around me are waving blurred signs, each one of them with a slash of color with brushed faces and long strokes of what seem to be limbs. My eyes flicker to the right of me, some woman - _'Mrs. West,'_ my thoughts reminded me- smirks while, behind her, a man stands with an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

My limbs raise quickly as I sense another round of gloves, becoming fast flashes of green blocked by red. I sink to my knees, my gut pounding angrily at the new fist, hysterical screams ringing in my ears. On the left, I raise my eyebrow at the waving sign, familiar faces underneath. _'What are they saying?'_ the voices inside my head ask through the bell's echoing ring. My gaze glides through them; Beck is there waving around, barking something, Andre is jumping with a crazed expression, Cat is there frozen with wide, petrified eyes while Robbie pounds his fists in the air, Rex laying on the ground, abandoned. Jared waves a red flag in the air with a stern expression as Jade...

"Jade..." I grunt weakly, pulling myself slowly to my feet.

"TORI! WIN AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!" she bellows, her mouth roaring like a protecting lioness, her eyes glassy and furious.

 _'Win... Win... Win_ ,' I mentally chant as I stare at my hesitant opponent. A smirk finds its way to crawl on my face, my legs bending like a frog before hurling myself at him with all of my weight. _'Win...'_ A fist plummets into his gut as I hiss at the stinging pain at my shoulder. _'Win...'_ I growl venomously, my foot lashing at his knee. _'Win...'_ He buckles to the ground, a glove swiping at my feet as I collapse to the ground, my head smashing against the padded floor. _'Win...'_ We both clamber back up, the vision in front of me blurred as the green blotch strikes out. _'Win...'_ I stagger to the side, my limb flailing out as it crumples to the ground with a groan, my glove swinging at it.

_'Win...'_

The world around me roars in a sudden delight, my head pounding in fury as I wince. Teeth grit together with the hard plastic in between, the metallic liquid glazing everything in my mouth as my arm is pulled over my head with a firm grasp. I shift out from it gruffly, my mind spinning. I stumble towards the side, my hand clutching the pole as if I were to tip out of this world if I fell over. My body waved in a sudden breeze, my grip slacking as I fall onto my bed. I growl softly, landing on a soft surface as arms wrapped around me, rocking me gently.

My eyes blink open, Jade underneath me with her arms around my waist. "Did we win?" I ask curiously, my hand cupping her cheek as pale green eyes gazed at me softly. She smiles gently, her raven hair with red streaks dashing through, covering her chest angelically.

"Yes Tori, you won..."

I grin sheepishly before closing my eyes, the noise and world around me shutting off. The only thing in the darkness was her hold on me, and nothing else.

_Jade's POV -_

The crowd bellows around me as Lucas plummeted to the ground. I collapse to my knees, folding my body with my hands in my face. "Holy shit!" I hear someone cry a feet yards away, "Did you see that? Her best fucking knock out yet!"

I shudder as my breaths turn shallow, a firm yet gentle hand on my shoulders. "Hey, hey it's fine... She's alright Jade, she won," Beck sooths, his weight shifting. "Isn't that right Andre?"

"I don't know..." the musician mutters truthfully, "She took a few to the head; Tori doesn't look that good."

"Holy shit..." my ex growls, my gaze picking up to see Tori gripping the pole with all of her might as if to not let go with her exaggerated sways. I feel my body pounce away from Beck, tearing through the crowd as I see her features more defined. Her eyes remained unfocused, thick, red blood dripping from her mouth as I expect a lost tooth and the side of her face a sickly dark orange. Her nose has speckles of blood falling over the dried paths, her stomach and shoulder an angry purple while another gash on the side of her eye a violent red.

"Tori!" I cry out, hurtling passed a few more fans, if you would call the devils that, before my arms wrap around her. I land on the ground with a thud, grunting as Vega's dead weight lays on me. I close my eyes, her quick-beating heart pulsing through her sports bra as I let out a shaky laugh.

"Di- w... -in?" she whispers thickly.

"Yes Tori," I grin quietly, "You won..."

"Ya-y," she grins before it falters, her eyes closed.

"Fucking hell..." I growl, "Don't ever fucking fight for me again Vega, I swear one step further and you'd be _dead_." My eyes glance down at her extremely slow breathing, but otherwise unresponsive form. "You didn't even fucking listen to that did you?" I shake my head softly, nuzzling into her hair, rocking back and forth softly as the rest came up behind me, the crowd slowly dispersing.

"I called an ambulance, they'll be here in a bit," Beck murmurs to me. I nod softly, acknowledging the effort.

"Why wasn't there one already here?"

"Do you really think my mother spent the time to think about that?" I snap hoarsely at Robbie, another breath shuddering out. The five surround me and Tori, blocking everyone else from view. everyone except the tall shadow overlooking Andre. My eyes dart to Lucas who gazes down at the half-Latina bitterly.

"I'm sorry... Didn't expect to actually knock her out," he shook his head.

"How? You're twice the size of her!" Beck asks.

"I was aimin' for her shoulders. But she kept comin' on me so fast I couldn't see where I was hitting," he chuckles sourly, "Got to hand it to her, real fighter she is." We all grew quiet as Tori groans, shifting in my grasp before falling silent once again. I close my eyes, the sound of heels suddenly rampaging through my mind.

"That bitch..." I growl under my breath, my eyes flashing open once sirens come to my ears. I shift around as she's carried off to a stretcher, my steps absentmindedly following with a sudden wave of livid fury pulsing through my veins. "I'm her girlfriend, let me on," I hiss quietly at the blonde paramedic, stepping into the white car as she nods hesitantly. Throughout the ride to the hospital, I ignore all of the vibrations of my phone and the concerned voices from the medics on board. I only closed my eyes, breathing slowly as I ran my hands through my hair.

-0-

"Jade... Come sit down over here, you're going to burn you hand and create a trench with your pacing," Beck mumbles wearily as I halt my steps. I shoot a measly glare, not able to tear down his concerned expression. I blink towards the clock on the wall, reading '10:57.'

"I can't," I mutter again.

"Jade, come on. You have to, and you need sleep."

"No, I have my coffee," I reason with a small shrug.

"You're not going to go to sleep until she wakes up are you?" Beck murmurs quietly, casting a quick glance to the drawn curtains on the corner of the room. I nod softly, my gut wrenching uncomfortably. "Look, I have to go so..." he keeps his eyes on me, "So you'll have to stay and _sleep_."

"Alright."

"And not go downstairs and buy more coffee."

"Ran out of money."

" _Jade_ ," he groans, "I thought you said you had five dollars left."

"Before this one..." I growl, taking another sip of the liquid before setting myself down beside Tori's curtains. "Why can't they have the curtains open?"

"I don't know," Beck shrugs, "Because their doctors and they don't want people to be messing with her... Anyway, I'm gonna go, alright?"

"Yeah," I nod, "See you later." The heavy metal door opens and closes behind me, my eyes shifting to the side before I slip between the draping cloth. My eyes rest on her, watching as her chest slowly rises and falls. I smile wearily, folding myself in the chair next to her, closing my eyes. I hiss quietly to myself before shifting to the other side, finding no comfort in either. However, I find my gaze locked on Tori before my eyes shut, the dark night flooding my senses.

-0-

I lean against the wall, my eyes blankly staring down at the parking lot. A sigh rolls out before the door behind me swings open, my lips pulling into a limp smile. "Got coffee," Beck holds up.

"Thanks," I murmur, taking it from his hands before putting it to my lips.

"She still not awake?" I only shake my head, sipping down more of the coffee. "God, how hard did she hit her head?" My shoulders shrug before my phone vibrates in my back pocket. Gazing down, I growl before rolling my eyes. "What?"

"I have to go home quickly," I mutter, "My dad." He nods, setting himself down on the chair beside the now drawn curtains.

"I'll text you if she wakes up," Beck promises as I stride towards the door.

"Yeah, thanks," I heave a breath. As my steps guide me towards my car, I vaguely remember my movements. My mind buzzed obnoxiously and I mentally kicked myself for not getting enough sleep. The wheels roll along the road while my thoughts remained on Tori.

-0-

The front door closes behind me with its usual creak. I grimace at the slight noise, my gaze shifting over to my dad's occupied recliner. He glances up briefly from his paper before his hands shuffle through it, setting it to the side, folding his hands. "Jade?"

"Where's Jared?" I blurt out quickly, my steps crawling towards the chair to his expectant gaze.

"Upstairs in his room," he mutters before clearing his throat. Dark green eyes flash towards me before faltering at my seething gaze. "Now Jade, we have to talk."

"Hell we do," I growl quietly, my thumb flicking against my index, "You just took me away from Tori _again_."

"I-I know, and I uh... I guess that I'm, er." My eyebrows stitch together, my head tilting as he finds the proper words. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you two to be so close..." My dad quickly glances up at me as if he wonders if his words that passed his teeth were accepted. I nod briefly, folding my arms before sighing.

"Alright..."

"So, uh- Is she nice?"

"Not with gloves on," I murmur, my words escaping out into the silence. My lips twitch into a slight grin as his does the same. My dad's eyes grow kinder as if this was the expression he should wear, or what he once did before I came along. However, it falls after a brief moment his lips growing tired from the unusual action. I frown, watching as his gaze remains fixed over my shoulder. My eyes close before I spin around, opening them to find my mother staring unblinkingly back at me. "What is it?"

"She shouldn't have won-"

"But she fucking did," I growl menacingly. Her cold eyes flicker in between mine before she gives a sharp smirk.

"Although, she's not in good condition right now is she, let's see... Concussion, broken knuckles, dislocated jaw-"

"What is your point?" I snap, my right hand twitching into a fist. She merely blinks at me before her smile deepens. "Actually no," I murmur, bluntly cutting off her thought, "What is the point of _you_? What good have you done in my life?"

"Plenty," she snaps hoarsely, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, you never have... All you have done is shatter this family-" I step forward, my chest pulsing rapidly, "Turn my brother mute while the other is lying in the cemetary-" she steps back, her forehead creasing in concern, "And then send the _only-fucking-person_ who would fight to the death over me TO THE HOSPITAL! Yeah! You're the best mother out there!" My wicked grin sparks some new emotion in her eyes as her face pulls into a snarl. "Don't you fucking dare," I spit, "I'm going back right now to check up on her and that's that you God damn bitch."

With that, I turn quickly to my dad who gives a small nod, bidding me permission. I find a few strides towards the door before opening it and slamming it forcefully behind me. As I turn the keys in the ignition, I felt a sly grin crawl across my face.

-0-

"If I have to stare at the ceiling for one more damn minute I swear I'm gonna punch someone."

I chuckle to myself before settling down at the chair beside her. Tori's gaze flickers over towards mine, a small smirk crawling across her lips. "What's so funny?" I merely shrug before my eyes glide across the bland, white room.

"You're going to find that hard to do," I mutter.

"What? Wait, why?" she pouts, shifting her weight as my brow raises warningly.

"Don't move, got it?" Hesitantly, she nods slowly before sighing. "Now you want to know what you did?"

"Sure, love to know why my body hurts... I can't have any clue, not one bit," she growls.

My head shakes solemnly with a coy grin, the fan above us swinging with little noise. After a pair of heels pass the double doors yards away, I purse my lips, explaining, "Well, for starters, you broke your knuckles-"

"Fucking hell..."

"You dislocated your jaw and had a tooth knocked out-"

"So that's why I feel gums," she growls, her tongue running along her teeth, "What else?"

"Bruises about your stomach, cuts on your head and then a concussion..." I finish, my eyes resting on the half-Latina softly as her brows furrow.

"Concussion?" she murmurs. I nod in response, biting my lip as she stares off to the other wall. "And I went to sleep?"

"Well," I grimace, "You kind of blacked out right on the spot." Tori growls to herself, closing her eyes before shifting around. "Don't move!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she grumbles. "How long have I been out for?"

"Three days," I whisper hoarsely. Her eyes widen before darting towards me, locking with my blurring vision. I sit up abruptly as she attempts to stutter, my lips immediately meeting with hers. She remains frozen for a split second, her lips slowly moving with mine there after. I pull away, my hand at the side of her head while my eyes pierce through hers. "I know you love me or whatever but, fucking hell Vega, don't ever do this type of shit again."

She only chuckles before rasping, "Don't count on it Jade, but I'll try..." I roll my eyes, smirking with the warmth against my lips, her slightly injured hand reaching to my forearm. The moments tick by slowly before I seat myself, a smile playing both of our lips. For a little while we remain so, just gazing at each other with the fan above our heads and the steps beyond the walls. I furrow my brows before vaguely feeling around my pocket.

"Wait," I mutter, "Wait, I have something..."

"What?"

I grin as my fingers close around the small objects, pulling them out from my leather jacket. "Tori Vega-"

"I swear if you're proposing to me I'm going to say no- we're only seventee-"

"God damn it Vega! I'm not proposing!" I growl as she gives a soft, cheeky laugh.

"Go on," she chortles, "Show me." My glare lingers on her tilted head before a small grin twitches across my lips.

"Now, Tori Vega, will you make a promise?" I ask, holding up a small golden ring with the other captured in the palm of my hand. She nods slowly with a gentle smile. "Can you promise me that you'll remain with me for however long this relationship takes us, hopefully to when we actually marry," she laughs quietly, "and just wait for our lives to take shape?"

She nods, grinning before I smile, holding out the ring. Her injured hand raises first before she merely glares at it, switching to her right hand. I place the ring carefully around her ring finger before slipping mine on. She leans in again (ignoring my past remarks) to press her lips against mine, a smirk crawling across my own. Tori pulls away, settling comfortably back into her pillows before gazing quickly on the other side of the bed. "Is that Sudoku?"

"Uh yeah, Beck brought it," I mutter, frowning at the book. "You like it?"

"It can be fun," she shrugs, reaching over for the book and pencil. "You want to help me finish it?"

"Sure." The half-Latina gives a goofy grin before her hand grasps her stuffed cow, pulling it towards her chest. Her brows furrow as the first page flips over, presenting the first puzzle.

"Now lets solve it Reggie..." she mumbles under her breath as I lean in curiously. Tori taps the pencil against the book before it flicks out from her grasp, promptly landing in between my feet. "Could you get that?" she asks.

"What, this?" I grin, picking it up as my fingers play with it.

"Yes that..."

"Alright," I give in, handing her the pencil before stealing a swift peck. She grins into it, chuckling as I swoop in for a longer one. The moment ticks by slowly, my hand finding the pages and began to scoot it towards her knees. Fingers attempt to grasp them before it fell towards her calves.

"But-" she whispers, "But what about-"

"What?" I groan quietly.

"But what about the Sudoku?"

"What about it?"

"I can't reach it," Tori frowns.

"Fine, fine... I'll put it over here while we-"

" _No_!" she snaps, "S-U-D-O-K-U. _Sudoku_ now!"

"Alright! Alright," I chuckle, "Here's the damn puzzle book."


End file.
